


Sledgehammer REVAMPED

by SkyeLinkHyrule



Series: Attack on Titan Uke Eren series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Broken Eren Yeager, Bully Connie Springer, Bully Reiner Braun, Bullying, Come Swallowing, Domestic Violence, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Loves Levi, Fetish, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Levi, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, It's Jaeger Not Yeager, Jean Loves Eren, Jock Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi Loves Eren, Levi Spoils Eren, Levi and Jean fighting over Eren, M/M, Middle Names, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Multi, Pervert Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Petra is a Bitch, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Jean Kirstein, Rich Levi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Snarky Eren Yeager, Stubborn Eren Yeager, Submissive Eren Yeager, Suicide Attempt, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teen Romance, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, knight in shining armor, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLinkHyrule/pseuds/SkyeLinkHyrule
Summary: This is a rewrite of the popular fanfiction, Sledgehammer...Levi Ackerman is one of the most popular kid in school: being the star player of the Shingeki Titans, having a rich family, and labeled the hottest guy around. Eren Jaeger is a young 16-year-old who is lonely and bullied in school... and he's gay. The two meet each other, and Levi falls hard for the green-eyed brunette angel. The tale of a high school romance begins here at Shingeki High School.





	1. Sledgehammer :: Chapter ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I have announced to you guys that I will be doing a rewrite of Sledgehammer after thinking about making a new revision of this story that you guys love. I've also got some slight inspiration from TaeyeonEreri's fanfiction, What Am I Doing Here? So I thought I'd do some minor changes in the story. But I won't make Levi a jerk in this because... well, I don't see him that way. He will stay as a complete sweetheart because I made him that way in the original story. Eren will still be in his snarky, emo, and his bullied self and will soon grow out of it when Levi shows up.
> 
> Alright, let's get this show started and see how this rewrite goes!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of its material used in this story. The concept belongs to Isayama Hajime, Kodansha Comics, and Funimation. However, the story for the this fanfiction is made by me.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (male/male), swearing, bullying, abuse, senpai/kohai relationships, high school AU and Tall!Levi

 **Main couple:** LevixEren, one-sided JeanxEren

 **Summary:** Levi Ackerman is one of the most popular kid in school: being the star player of the Shingeki Titans, having a rich family, and labeled the hottest guy around. Eren Jaeger is a young 16-year-old who is lonely and bullied in school... and he's gay. The two meet each other, and Levi falls hard for the green-eyed brunette angel. The tale of a high school romance begins here at Shingeki High School.

**Sledgehammer REVAMPED**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

Sledgehammer ::  _ CHAPTER ONE _

Shingeki High School, one of the most notable school in the city of Wall Maria and one of the most high-ranking school in the world. It was known by its well-received education and staff and its population of students was at its highest number because of the school being one of the largest out of other high schools. Morning has struck on Wall Maria and all of the students were entering through the gates of the campus either alone, in pairs, or groups. It seemed to be a complete normal and average day in Shingeki High as everyone were in their lockers getting what they needed to start the day. Until everything stopped when female voices rang through the hallways in the form of shill squeals which caught most of the attention of the student body.

“Oh my god! It's him!”

The screaming kept on going from most of the female population for a large group of males entered the school building which was led by a tall male with raven-black hair who was in the center and soon everyone started cheering. The group was donned in varsity jackets that were colored in dark red and white which were laced with gold which had the name 'SHINGEKI' going vertical downwards and in capital letters. Most of the boys were looking at the girls and started winking at them and even blew kisses at them. However, they were mostly screaming raven-haired male in the center.

“Levi-kun!”

“I love you!”

“Please marry me, Levi-senpai!”

Rivaille Günter Ackerman, nicknamed Levi stood at his finest for he is the main star of the varsity football team, the Shingeki Titans, one of the most unbeatable school teams known to the whole school district. He could hear the screaming and crying from the girls and he sighed in complete annoyance, “Senior year and here I am still dealing with this shit,” he muttered under his breath, having an expression of detest. Being the most popular student in school started to be a blessing for him, but throughout his years, the praising and the popularity started to become a complete pain. If being popular wasn't enough, Levi is also the future heir of his uncle's billion-dollar company, the Survey Corps.

His head was going to short circuit that he was going to pull his hair out. All because of he was a football star and he's rich, and also he's incredibly hot from top to bottom. His black hair had a perfect undercut, and had well facial structure and jawline with steel-blue eyes that were piercing. He had a perfect muscular build and is 6'4” height average, and his average attire was a black camouflage t-shirt, paid of brown army-style jeans, and a pair of black high-top Converse Chucks that were tucked into the pants. And to make him more exotic, Levi sported a golden earring on his left ear, which made all of the girls go rabid crazy. He had gotten the genes from his mother, and sometimes it can be a complete pain to him.

As the girls cheered, Levi looked up to see a female with dark brown hair and large eyeglasses talking to someone. She looked up ahead and a smile came across her face, “Heeeey! Leeevi!!!!!” she piped in a sing-song voice.

Levi shifted his steel eyes to the female, and then sighed more. “Great, just when my day wasn't going to get any worse,” he muttered under his breath as the female dashed up to him and ruffling his perfectly groomed hair as an act of her gleefulness. “I heard that you defeated the Devils last night. They said that the team had scored 25-8 because of you.”

“Tch! Those horny lowlifes would have been creamed if it weren't for me, Hange,” Levi snarked.

Hange Zöe looked at Levi and smiled, “I thought you liked being part of the football team, Levi? What's with the sudden change of heart?” she questioned.

“Ugh, I thought the team would be all pumped up and thinking about the sport. But it turns out to get an excuse in trying to fuck those annoying pom-pom banshees and leave them when they knock them up,” Levi snorted humorlessly. “It's like a complete slap in the fucking face.”

“Seems that things don't look as you expected to look, huh?”

“Keh! You don't even have to tell me,” Levi snarked until the bell started to ring loudly, catching the the students attention.

“Well, won't you look that that? We'd better get to class or else Mr. Shadis is going to get on us... again,” Hange said.

Before Levi said anything he turned back to his team who was flirting with all of the girls, who were heard giggling and laughing. He sighed heavily and shook his head, wondering how can his team that he tried out for could act so lewd and immature. As he walked through the hallways, something bush past him. He immediately turned around to see the back of a person who was a male was about 5'9” walk in a quick pace and he didn't get a chance to see who it was... all he saw was the back of him and his hair color was dark chocolate-brown. As the figure disappear, Levi turned his head back... wondering who was that person that passed and why he walked away so quick.

But as always... class has already started and he could feel a snoozefest coming to him.

 

:: **LevixEren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Hours passed and lunch as started which became a heaven to most students, for they left their classes to get to the cafeteria to try out the school food, which was prepared by trained gourmet chefs who had graduated from culinary foods and made sure that everything was well made and delicious enough for the students get their hands on. As for the crowd in the cafeteria, they were all divided in different groups... groups you see in a stereotypical American teen movies or TV shows. There were the Nerds, the Jocks, Populars, the Artists, the Weirdos, and the Goths.

Levi sat at the 'Jocks' table where they were laughing boastfully on how they defeated the Devils in their last night's game and even talking about which girl they want to date or have sex with. Their conversation was starting to suffocate the raven, from the look of his twitching eyebrow. However, in his mind, Levi was still thinking about the person with the dark brown hair passing him by quickly. He wondered who he was and what he looked like because he didn't see his face. But before he could think of anything else, a male voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Levi! Dude are you okay?”

Levi turned around and a scowl painted across his face, “What the fuck do you want, Gunther?” he said sharply.

“Hey, no need to get all snappy,” Gunther Schultz spoke, pulling himself back. “I thought something was bugging you.”

“It's those damn fangirls,” Levi snarked. “Their screaming is making my fucking ears bleed.”

Gunther looked taken aback of what the raven had said, “Are you serious, Levi? The girls _love_ us!” he exclaimed in his bewildered tone. “I mean we had beaten the Devils last night, you should at least be happy about it.”

“Really?” Levi rose a brow, “The reason why is because I was the only one who kept you guys in focus. If it wasn't for me, you would've been creamed 'cause all you think about is girls. You and your sick fantasies are getting on my nerves... severely.”

Gunther pouted, “Hey, you don't have to act all sour and all.”

“Tch. Maybe I wouldn't if you and the rest of the idiots stop bragging about your horny libidos,” Levi shot back and turned away from Gunther, who snorted and said 'Whatever' before turning back to the team. The star athlete sighed in annoyance and removed himself from the table, showing that he's had enough being trapped with the crowd. As he makes his way out of the cafeteria, someone winds up bumping onto him in a slightly strong force, making him fall back slightly. He growled slightly, as he faced the person in his darkest scowl yet.

“Hey, watch where you're going, you shithead!”

“I'm sorry...” the person as he lifted his head revealing a beautiful yet masculine face. Levi's scowl immediately faded away and was replaced with awe when he saw the reveal, and hair color was the same: dark chocolate-brown. His eyes were mixed with blue and turquoise almost sparkling like gemstones, standing out with his thick eyebrows. The raven suddenly felt his heart skipping a beat and he took back what he had said to the teal-eyed male earlier.

“Oi... are you alright?” he asked.

The male brunette was going to answer Levi, but a male voice rang out of nowhere. “Look guys, Jaeger is getting all gay again!” and large uproar of laughter exploded across the cafeteria. Fingers were pointing at the brunette and harsh names were called such as 'faggot', 'queer', and 'loser'. Even the Nerds were laughing at him and they're normally the primary ones being picked on. Levi looked around to see everyone taunting the brunette and whirled his head back and he finds him unaffected by the taunts and jeers.

“Sorry,” he spoke. “But I gotta go.”

The male pushed himself away from Levi and dashed out of the cafeteria, leaving the tall raven standing there looking like what the hell just happened. Unable to take anymore of the cruel laughter, he leaves as well.

 

:: **LevixEren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

The school day has went by for Levi and it was getting more crappier for him by the minute. His football team weren't any help either, for they kept on talking about girls all the time and even talked him in getting a girlfriend. Completely fed up with the bullshit he was given, he decided not to show up for football practice, much to the coach's dismay. The danger zone was coming straight at him and he needed to get out of the school before he literally loses it. But the most concern to him was the male brunette he bumped into moments ago, and it started to fog his mind completely and almost immediately, it started to lower his annoyance from reaching to his breaking point.

Who was he? And why is everyone treating him so cruelly?

He wondered how a boy so masculine yet so beautiful and pure be put down so harshly. What has he done to make everyone hate him so much? Those questions wavered in Levi's mind as he exited the school right before the school bell rang and all of the students leave the building. Laughter was heard mixing with the chatter that filled the afternoon air, but it didn't make Levi feel any better. He didn't notice the flirtatious farewells coming from the female students as they past him, but soon he started to take notice of the boy who was seen walking by in a fast pace and he wasted no time, stopping him with his hand.

“Oi, wait!”

The brunette turned around to see Levi right behind him and he yanked his arm out of his grasp, “It's you again. What do you want?” he asked, his voice sounding cold as ice.

“Are you okay?”

The boy scoffed bitterly, “Does it look like I'm fucking okay?” he shot out. 

“Hey, I didn't know it was you when you bumped into me. I was a bit of a rough day,” Levi answered.

“You? Having a rough day? Well, that's a shocker. Being the star player of a football team and having the girls chasing you around. Yeah, that must be _very_ rough for you.”

“You really are a brat, aren't you?” Levi commented warmly.

“I don't need you looking down on me just because you're all high and mighty,” the brunette snapped back as a reaction to the raven's comment. “I've already been through hell long enough. Long enough that I just feel like not caring anymore.”

Levi stopped himself as his smile was wiped off his face, “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Doesn't matter. I need to get home or else my dad is gonna murder me.” The male turned on his heel and walked out of the gates of Shingeki High, leaving Levi looking more baffled than before, wondering how can a beautiful young man act so cold. But at the same time, he felt his heart skipping in a musical beating.

 _What did he mean by 'going through hell long enough'?_ , he thought to himself.

_Just who is that brat?_

_ **To be continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the first chapter of Sledgehammer: REVAMPED. So, yeah it's basically the same but with Hange making her debut in the first chapter instead of the second chapter, and Levi being a football player instead of a basketball player, even though he was better doing basketball. And like I said before, that this will be an AU story and Levi's name will be 'Rivaille'... just 'cuz I feel like it fits, followed by adding middle names.
> 
> Okay, that's all for today, let me know what do you think about the first chapter of this reboot.
> 
> Talk to y'all later!
> 
> じゃね! Ja ne!


	2. Sledgehammer :: Chapter TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Sledgehammer: REVAMPED, where we will get to see your favorite brunette, Eren Jaeger. We've already gotten to see his 'first' appearance on the first chapter, and Levi quickly falling or him. Now we get to see what's going on with him, even though you guys already know what was going on. 
> 
> Okay, without further ado... let's get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of the characters used in the story. They all belong to Funimation, Kodansha Comics, and the man behind it all: Isayama Hajime. This fanfic is not created for profit, just for all of the Titan fans as well as the yaoi fans.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (male/male), swearing, bullying, mention abuse, mention self-harm, senpai/kohai relationships, Tall!Levi, and slight character bashing

 **Pairings:** Levi x Eren, one-sided Jean x Eren

 

**Sledgehammer: REVAMPED**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

Sledgehammer::  _ CHAPTER TWO _

 

_Dad, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!_

Teal eyes shot open as panting was heard from the inside of the bedroom. Slight sweat poured down on the fair skin as he got up and looked at the alarm clock that was blaring and it showed the time, 7:00 am. He sighed in complete dread stating that it was another day at school, “Just when I thought that things were going to end,” he muttered to himself. He removed himself out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom where he sees himself in the mirror.

Eren Hugo Jaeger could see himself in the mirror, looking very disheveled. The shine from his eyes were nearly gone and his hair was in disarray. He was completely shirtless which showed his fine build, almost near Levi's, but the right side of his shoulder was a nasty purplish bruise which extended slightly. He reached for the bruise and felt a sharp sting of pain surge through his body, making him pull back his hand. The brunette could feel the pain from within his heart.

“I can still feel it...”

 _I'll be good! Please stop! I won't leave like that again!_ He panted heavily as he felt those words pang his mind and made him slightly weak. He felt the emptiness taking over him. No love, no anything. Nothing but pure darkness surging through him, he could feel the harsh words echoing through his head, from his father and his peers. And if that's not enough, he looked down at his arms where he saw cuts going down from his wrists. Some of them were fresh while the others were fading into nothingness and Eren couldn't help but touch them slightly and could feel the current scars. He had never felt this alone all his life... ever since his mother passed away.

But his thoughts were cut off when he heard ringing on the other side of his bedroom and there he saw an old black flip-phone vibrating and ringing at the same time. As he exits the bathroom to reach to the phone, Eren looked at the caller I.D. and it said 'Armin' on it. He immediately pressed the call button, “Hello?” he asked.

“E _ren, are you dressed? Mikasa and I are heading your way_ ,” Armin's voice spoke on the other line.

“I'm not. School doesn't start until 8:30 though,” Eren answered.

“I know, but we were calling to see if you are ready,” Armin returned. “You don't wanna be late, do you?”

The brunette sighed. He really didn't want to go to school today honestly, “No, I don't. I'll be ready in a few minutes,” he said and then closed the phone. He sighed heavily as he looked at himself at another mirror that was nailed on the back of his door. “I really _am_ worthless,” he said to himself.

It didn't take long for Eren to get dressed and grab everything he needed for the day, although he felt his stomach churn. He walked past which happened to be the main bedroom which was surrounded by beer cans and bottles and it gave the brunette haunting images of what was happening.

_No more! Please!_

He tried to shake the feeling out of his head as he turned his way and exited the house, where he saw his best friend, Armin Arlert and his foster sister, Mikasa Ackerman waiting for him outside the small gate.

“Morning, Armin. Mikasa,” Eren said a bit dryly.

“Same to you, Eren,” Armin smiled at the brunette until he saw the coldness within the his teal eyes and his smile faded in an instant.

“You know, you guys don't have to walk to school with me. It's not that far from here,” Eren answered.

“But we've been doing it since freshman year,” Mikasa answered in her stoic tone. “Are you tired of us already?”

“It's not that,” Eren defended at the raven-haired girl who stared at him blankly, but in reality, she was showing concern and worry. Eren never knew why she could show her emotions and not express them, but he felt slightly annoyed when she acts in that manner. “...I just feel like I want to have time for myself.”

“Eren... what's going on?” Armin asked. “Have you been-”

“Armin, I thought I said we'd not talk about this,” Eren cut the the coconut-headed blonde off. “I don't want anyone to know about what's going on with me.”

“Eren, we both know what had happened with you years ago,” Mikasa said.

“I know, and that's why I rather keep this to myself,” Eren answered. “The one thing I don't like is people sticking their noses into my business.”

“But how will they know about you? I mean it's bad enough that your mother passed away and all of the peers are picking on you,” Armin piped up with a look of worry.

“It's best if they don't,” Eren spoke. “I don't want them to feel sorry for me.”

Mikasa and Armin just stared at the brunette as he grabbed onto the strap of his backpack. “Eren-” the blonde tried to speak up again but Eren cuts him off once again. “Come on, we don't wanna be late for school.” He turned on his heel and walked ahead, leaving the two behind as the looked at each other with worry, even though Mikasa still had her stoic manner. The both followed Eren in pursuit where they could see Shingeki High just 3 ½ blocks away from where they're walking.

Eren knew that his day was going to be completely shitty.

 

:: **LevixEren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

The bells of Shingeki High started ringing in the tune of the Westminster chimes as all of the students start entering the gates of the school. Like what happened yesterday, all of the cliques were there either laughing or talking about what's going on with their lives. Eren entered the gates and most of the students start to notice him and snickers sounded off. Armin and Mikasa noticed the sneers from the students until one person blurted out. “Hey, Jaeger! Looking for some dick to suck? I'm open for ya!” Soon, laughter roared from all over the place and childish taunts were heard as the students pointed fingers at Eren.

Armin and Mikasa watched the harsh treatment and turned to the brunette, who just walked his way inside.

“Eren, aren't you going to do anything?”

“Why, Armin?” asked Eren. “It's not my fault they're embarrassing themselves in public.”

“Shall I take care of them?” Mikasa questioned calmly.

Eren shook his head, “No.” was heard from him as he walked up to the lockers where one of them has his name 'Jaeger' on it and it was completely vandalized with vulgar and homophobic words such as 'fag', 'queer', and 'kill yourself'. Eren sighed in annoyance, but stopped himself and reminded himself that everyone is just being jerks to him and that he can't get into his feelings about it.

“Eren, if you're not going to do anything, at least let me show them their place,” Mikasa said.

“Mikasa, I know you. When you face bullies, you don't back down. And you nearly got expelled for that. And why should I even bother telling anyone? If I told anyone, they would just ignore me. As I said, they don't care about me.” As Eren turned to open his locker door, dildos start pouring onto the floor like a waterfall, leaving the two looking in complete shock. Soon, laughter erupted from out of nowhere and Eren shifted his teal eyes towards two boys who were holding their sides. The first male was tall and had short and spiky blonde hair while the other one was shorter and has a buzzcut. They were Reiner Braun and Connie Springer.

“Looks like you found your surprise, Jaeger!” Connie snarked out.

“So it was you guys who stuffed those dildos in my locker, huh?” Eren spoke dryly.

“Hey, it's not my fault that a fag like you would exist,” Reiner jeered in the most arrogant way which made Armin and Mikasa scowl slightly. “Why are you even here anyways?”

“What kind of stupid question is that? I'm here to learn.”

“Maybe finding some other fag to fuck?” Connie cackled and Eren rolled his eyes.

“At least I'm not the one fucking so many girls who are gonna force me to pay child support before I graduate.” After that remark, silence occurred within the two groups with started to turn to complete offense and anger. The boys weren't going to take the insult from Eren and the first one to stomp up to him was Reiner, who grabbed the brunette by the shoulder which brought pain within his body.

“Aagh! What the hell are you doing!? Don't touch me there!”

“Shut the fuck up, you faggot!” Reiner shouted out. “You have a lot of nerve saying that in our faces! Just who the fuck do you think you are!?”

Eren shot another glare at the taller blonde, “I'm not some ignorant fuck who likes bashing people just because they don't want to date the opposite sex. It's a shame that your own mother would raise a spoiled brat like you,” he snarked again.

Reiner growled, “You little shit, you think I'm gonna let you get away with this!? Fags like you need to learn their place!”

“Oooh, you're gonna get it now, _Gayger_!” Connie taunted arrogantly.

“Reiner, stop!” Armin cried out in horror.

“Let him go, now!” Mikasa ordered in he calm, but serious tone as if she were ready to attack to two bullies, but she and Armin were ignored. Reiner pinned Eren to the wall as he screamed in complete pain from his grip on his bruised shoulder. “Any last words before I take you from this world, queer?” he asked as he raised his fist up to throw the punch into Eren's face. But then, a hand stopped Reiner's fist from going forward causing the blonde to turn around and a fist made contact to his face, causing him to stagger backwards, freeing Eren from his grasp.

As Reiner staggered onto the floor, Connie quickly ran to his aid, “Reiner! Are you okay?” he cried out as Reiner held his cheek while his mouth started spitting out slight blood.

“You fuckers don't learn, do you?” a male voice called out and the group turn around to see a male standing with his fist up and ready. He had two-toned hair in shades of brown, along with eyes in a lighter brown color, a horse-like face and a 6'2” build, and from the look on his face, he wasn't very happy of what he was seeing.

“J-Jean!” Armin exclaimed in shock.

Jean Gabriel Kirschtein looked down at Reiner, who was seen trying to get up off his feet and a smirk came across the blonde's face, “Kirschtein. Fancy seeing you here,” he spat out. “It's a shame that he would turn you into a fag. You'd be better off with us with hot chicks than with this loser.”

“Really? That's funny,” Jean said cracking his knuckles. “Cause I really find Eren more attractive than anyone else in this school.”

“What did you say!?” Connie barked out. “You think you're better off with him?”

“Damn straight, you chimpfuck,” Jean barked out as he walked up to the two boys. “That punch was just a warning from me. If you ever try to hurt Eren again, I'll make sure that next time it won't be just one little punch. 'Cause I have no problem knocking all of your fucking teeth into both of your mashed brains.”

Connie and Reiner glared at Jean for a moment and saw the seriousness in his eyes as well as his thirst for blood and decided to back away for now, “Keh. Whatever, who would want to face queers like you and Gayger anyway? Let's get outta here, Connie,” Reiner spoke as he held onto his cheek. Connie turned to Jean and blew a raspberry like a grade-schooler and trailed from behind. After the two bullies left, Jean sighed heavily and turned to the brunette.

“Eren, are you alright?” he asked.

Eren looked away from Jean, “I'm fine,” he answered in a wooden tone as he picked himself up. “You didn't have to show out like that. I can handle them on my own.”

“Even if you say that, they'd still be picking on you. I was lucky enough to stop that asshole from messing up your beautiful face,” Jean said warmly, but that was shot in point blank range by Eren's glare.

“Don't act like we're together, Jean. We broken up, remember?”

“Just because we're not together anymore, doesn't mean that I don't care about you,” Jean defended. “You know that I don't like seeing you getting picked on.”

“I can take care of them myself.”

“You keep saying that and yet you don't do anything,” Armin spoke up.

“Armin is right, Eren,” Mikasa said. “This happens every single time.”

“Doesn't even matter, I'm gonna be late for class,” Eren spoke as he grabbed his backpack and tried to make his way across the hallway. But as he tried to walk past Jean, the taller male stopped him as he told him to wait and grabbed his right shoulder, causing the brunette to hiss in pain. His eyes flashed with anger as he whirled around and slapped the horse's hand away from his shoulder.

“Don't touch me you fucking horse-face!”

The shout caused Jean to back away slowly and it left Armin and Mikasa in complete shock, “E-Eren? What's wrong?” the tall senior questioned.

“None of your damn business. Just don't fucking touch me, okay?” Eren said and that's when Armin and Mikasa looked closely at Eren's shoulder where they could see a little of his bruise and their eyes widened a bit.

“Eren, what happened to your shoulder?” Armin was the first one to speak.

“It's nothing, Armin.”

“But... we could see a bruise peeping from the collar of your shirt,” Mikasa said and Jean's eyes widened in shock.

“W-what? A bruise?”

“I said it's nothing. Can we please drop it?” Eren said again but Jean stopped him once more, making him more irritated. Jean looked at Eren in hardness and worry at the same time, “Eren... let me see your shoulder,” he said before Eren could say anything, his shirt collar was pulled slightly and could see the half of the bruise making his heart crack like glass.

“Oh, my God... Eren, what happened?”

“Why would you wanna know? It's rude to stick their nose into other people's business,” the brunette snarked in his most icy tone. “And besides, it's no big deal.”

“No big deal? Eren, you slapped my hand away when I touched your shoulder. Which means that you're hurt,” Jean conjured. “You need to get to the nurse.”

“I don't need a nurse, you fucking horse-face. I told you that I'm fine!”

“No, you're not,” Jean shook his head. “Something must have happened to you. I'm taking you to the school nurse.”

“Jean, I said I'm not going,” Eren barked out.

“You can keep protesting all you want. But I'm not gonna sit here and have you pretend that everything's okay when we're starting to see that you're not even close to being fine.” Jean didn't like what he was seeing, but he doesn't know what was going on with him. He turned to Armin and Mikasa, “Hey, would you mind telling Mr. Shadis that we're going to be late? I'm gonna take Eren to Ms. Rico to check him out.”

“O-okay,” Armin spoke. “But I don't want you guys to get in trouble.”

“Don't worry, I'll tell him all about it. And I'll make sure to keep and eye on Eren,” Jean replied.

Mikasa nodded, “Take your time,” she said.

Eren groaned, “You know what? Fine, take me to the damn nurse, that way you'll leave me alone,” he said finally giving in. “But you already know that there's nothing wrong with me. Why do you even care about what's going on with me anyways?”

“Because I'm worried about you,” Jean returned. “Now that I think about it, you've been like this since the second half of your freshman year. You're not the Eren I remember.”

“You really _are_ an asshole,” Eren stung out.

“An asshole who still cares,” Jean returned with a small and warm smile. Eren turned his head away as the horse took him though the hallways passing Mr. Shadis' classroom.

_Eren, what has happened to you?_

_ **To be continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that is the second chapter of Sledgehammer REVAMPED, where we get to meet Eren and his not-so-happy life. I thought that I'd stop it here because I wanted this chapter to be more focused on Eren. But I thought of bringing in Mikasa, Jean, Connie, and Reiner in the story too. Don't worry, Levi will return in the third chapter where he will meet Eren again and start their relationship! This chapter may not be the best, but I hope it's worth it for you guys.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter and please tell me what do you think of the first chapter, too! 
> 
> Talk to y'all later
> 
> じゃね！Ja ne!


	3. Sledgehammer :: Chapter THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Sledgehammer REVAMPED! And in this chapter, we will have Levi and Eren meet for the first time... again. Also, there will be some more appearances from other characters such as Erwin, Mike and more and there will be some bullying in this chapter, so bear with me, guys! I'm trying to keep the story afloat.
> 
> Aaaanyways, let's get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of the characters used in the story. They all belong to Funimation, Kodansha Comics, and the man behind it all: Isayama Hajime. This fanfic is not created for profit, just for all of the Titan fans as well as the yaoi fans.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (male/male), swearing, bullying, mention abuse, senpai/kohai relationships, Tall!Levi, and slight character bashing

 **Pairings:** Levi x Eren, one-sided Jean x Eren

 

**Sledgehammer REVAMPED**

Written by PhantomFighterZero 

Sledgehammer ::  _ CHAPTER THREE _

Levi was seen sitting in the back of Keith Shadis' classroom as Shadis himself was seen in the front doing a lecture about the history of Wall Maria in which no one was completely interested in, not even the raven himself for he was thinking about Eren and what he had said to him earlier. He kept playing with his pencil as the words from the younger student's words echoing in his mind.

_I've been through hell long enough._

They kept eating away his thoughts and it was driving Levi to the core. He still remembered how beautiful, yet masculine Eren looked and how it melted his annoyance away. He didn't know how a male would capture his whole entire heart, but he did it was swallowing him whole on the inside. Also, Levi still wanted to know why everyone was picking on him as if he done something to piss them off. He growled mentally as he tried to put all of the pieces together despite the fact that Hange was staring at him one desk away.

_Just what made the brat so distant?_

“Mr. Ackerman!” Shadis' voice thundered across the classroom, breaking through Levi's invisible barrier. The star athlete looked up to see the old man staring at him, “What the fuck do you want?” he asked dryly, earning a cold and hard glare from the teacher.

“If you want to send yourself into your own little world, do it after class,” Mr. Shadis spoke sharply and Levi just groaned in complete irritation. He really hated being in this man's classroom, especially if it's his last year in high school.

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

Soon, class has come to an end and Levi exited the classroom while rubbing his temples, trying not to get more irritated. But not right before he hears Hange calling out to him where she was seen exiting the classroom as she tried to catch up to him and running next to her was a taller male who had blonde hair and a dark mustache and beard. He was about 6'5” average and was muscular like Levi and as for his appearance, it was nothing but a dark gray eagle print t-shirt, a pair of bleached jeans, a golden cross necklace and a pair of vintage Reebok high-top sneakers. He was Mike Zacharias, his full name being Wolfgang Michael Zacharias and was in his senior year like Levi and Hange.

“Ah, shitty glasses. Mike. What is it that you want this time?” Levi demurred in his nonchalant expression.

“You haven't been paying attention in Shadis' class. Is something bothering you?” Hange questioned.

Levi sighed, “Something has been occupying me,” he spoke. “And this time it's not my team.”

“Heh. I always thought that your team was so problematic. Still wondered why you joined when you knew about their overbearing sexual fantasies,” Mike spoke with a playful smirk and Levi rolled his eyes.

“I'm not a baseball junkie like you, okay? Anyways, it's actually someone who I can's stop thinking about,” Levi spoke. Hange and Mike looked at each other for a moment and then Hange's eyes lit up when realization came to her right before shifting her eyes back to Levi, “Levi... don't tell me... that you have a crush on someone already!” she said in a bright smile and the raven jerked up for a moment, blushing slightly.

“You can say that. When I looked at him... he looked like... as if he was an angel. However, he looked as if he didn't give a fuck about what was going on... more like avoiding the people around him,” Levi explained. “I tried to talk to him, but he just gave me the cold shoulder.”

“Tell us, what does this 'angel' look like?” Hange questioned. “I wanna know everything!”

Levi scoffed, “He's about 5'9”, chocolate-brown hair, his eye-color being teal,” he described. “What do you want him looking like? Channing Tatum?”

“Chocolate-brown hair? Teal-colored eyes? Hold on,” Mike spoke next when he started to get all of details in his head until they added into one thing. “You mean Eren? Eren Jaeger?”

“Eren Jaeger?” Levi questioned.

“Hange and I know him. He's the only person who has chocolate-brown and teal eyes,” Mike answered. “I'm shocked that you became bewitched by looking at him.”

Hange sighed, “Eren sure had a beautiful appearance despite being a boy. It's sad that he had a heart cold as ice,” she said in somber and that struck Levi in the heart. “Sad? What do you mean?”

“We met Eren when he was in his freshman year and we heard that his mother had passed away the year before. Not only that, we found out that he was gay when when confessed to one of the students and gotten beaten up for it. Since then, everyone knew about him liking guys and was picked on for it and it changed him completely. We tried to get to know him, but he just pushed us away and refused any help from others who wanted get him out of his state,” Hange finished, earning a nod from Mike.

“Yeah, he acts like we're going to bully him too. He doesn't trust anyone.”

Levi just stood there in disbelief in what Hange and Mike were telling him about Eren. He didn't know about the bullying he went through and how he was letting it happen throughout half of his high school year. “I...I didn't know that he had to go through that,” he spoke in a wince.

“But he did,” Hange spoke. “Aside from his mother not being in his life. I have a feeling that there might be something wrong behind closed doors. But that might be just me.”

“What do you mean by that?” Levi questioned. “Is the brat really going through all of this?”

“Yes, and we don't know everything about him,” Mike answered. “But all we know is that, we're worried about the guy.”

“Is that so?” Levi said softly. “Do you know where he is now?”

“Unfortunately, we don't,” Hange answered. “Why do you ask?”

“Maybe... I can try to talk to him,” Levi spoke up.

“HUH!?” the two seniors cried out in complete shock, but not in a disgusted shock. More like a 'surprised' shock. Levi remained calm, but was caught off guard by their reactions. “You're _really_ going to talk to him!?” Hange shouted out with a baffled smile on her face.

“Why ever not? A beautiful person like him doesn't deserve this poor treatment,” Levi spoke. “I may not know him but maybe that's the reason why he might have said that he's 'been through hell long enough'.”

“Wow... you really _do_ have a thing for Eren. This is pretty sudden for you,” Mike spoke.

“So what? I wouldn't like to see the brat sitting alone,” Levi turned on his heel before leaving his two friends behind. “I think it might be nice that he had a friend in his life.”

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

Eren sighed in annoyance as he walked out of the nurses office with Jean standing beside him. “I keep telling her not to touch me in the shoulder, but she kept on doing it,” the brunette growled which stated that the visit didn't go well. “How stupid can Rico be? I mean I told her that there was nothing wrong with me.”

“Eren, you knew that you needed be checked,” Jean pointed out. “Ms. Rico isn't the school nurse for nothing.”

“But that doesn't mean she should put her fucking hands all over me. Dumb bitch.” Jean didn't like how Eren was speaking right now, but he couldn't help but feel the pain the teal-eyed was possessing within him and he really wanted to do something to help him. But he would just brush it off and act like nothing is wrong, only to have him suffer more.

“Eren, I really don't seeing you talk like this. You're starting to act like we're your enemy when you know that we're not,” Jean returned.

“You really don't get it do you, you fucking horse face?”

“No, I do. I know that you're hurting from the bullying from those jackasses and you can't keep running away from your problems. In some matter of time, you will be needing someone to help you.”

“I'm not running away from my problems,” Eren started to raise his voice.

“Yes, you are. Why is it so hard for you to understand? We care about you, Eren.”

“Well, don't. It's bad enough that I have to deal with these idiots every single day. I don't need anyone else spilling their pity on me just because I get picked on all because I'm fucking gay. Is it really not that hard for them to mind their own business?”

“It may not be hard, but that doesn't mean that they can't just stay quiet if something is wrong with their friends,” Jean spoke again. “Come on, Eren. You can't keep acting this way.”

“Don't tell me how I should act. I just don't give a fuck anymore,” Eren ran his fingers through his hair as he felt his irritation reaching to his breaking point. He really isn't having a very good day at all, “And not only that, we just missed Mr. Shadis' class.”

“It's better than just pretending that the bruise wasn't there,” Jean clarified.

“Whatever. Just do me a favor, and don't stick your nose into my business again,” Eren turned on his heel and walked away from the horse-face, leaving him all on his own. He wanted to get away from everyone who were trying to pick on him, and even those who were trying to help him with his problems. He didn't care how stubborn he was, all he wanted was to be alone like he always has since the day his life started to fade away, and it was reaching to its completion.

Eren managed to get out of the hallways where he managed to enter the quad where nothing but the sounds of the wind rustling across and humongous space. But before the brunette could do anything else, obnoxious laughter was heard from the other side where he sees none other than Connie and Reiner with another group of young boys who had snarky smiles on their faces.

“So, we meet again, Gayger,” Connie snarked.

“What do you two morons want?” Eren said coldly.

“Thought we'd give you another visit. Too bad your little boyfriend Kirschtein isn't here,” Reiner stung out at the junior, who have him a colder stare.

“He's not my boyfriend, Braun. God, you're becoming more dumber than then before.”

“Oooh, trying to act all hard I see? Say, why don't we show this queer here, who runs this place?” Reiner offered, his smirk turning dark and evil. Connie snickered like deranged monkey, “This is gonna be fun!” he pitched out as the other boys snickered for what they were going to do to the brunette.

Minutes later, the school bells rang and Levi was already out of the of the quad until he heard chatter from the other side including quotes like, 'Hold him down!'. He looked around and there he saw a group of boys ganging up on Eren, which were led by Connie and Reiner and his eyes nearly went from shock to anger within seconds.

“Hey! What that fuck are you doing to him!?” he barked out.

The gang turned around to see Levi standing with his eyebrows furrowing, “Well, if it isn't Mr. Peyton Manning himself. Fancy seeing you here,” Reiner said with a smirk.

“Let the brat go, Braun,” Levi spoke in his fiercest tone.

“Oh? Are you friends with the fag here? That's pretty sad,” Connie taunted. “A football junkie like you shouldn't be around people like him.”

Eren, who was being held by some of the boys, looked up to see the raven facing the two bullies and found himself being annoyed than ever, but deep inside he felt relief reaching to him. “Let. Him. Go. Now,” Levi spoke once more, his tone becoming more dangerous. “Before someone gets hurt.”

“Hey, what are you- ack!” Eren spoke up but was cut off when he was yanked backwards.

“Shut the fuck up, queer!” one of the goons spoke in a harsh tone.

“And what will you do if we don't?” Reiner taunted at the raven and before the jock could say anything, footsteps start to approach the scene and a booming voice thunder across the air.

“Hey may not do anything, but _I_ will.”

Connie and Reiner looked up to see a tall blonde male around 6'6” whose hair was slicked back and had thick eyebrows with pale blue eyes that showed calmness but hardness. The boys reacted quickly when they saw the tall male, who was dressed in a crisp white collared shirt, a pair of khaki-brown slacks, and brown dress shoes, giving him a profession appearance. Their expression changed drastically.

“Shit! It's Mr. Smith!”

“Now, if you boys don't release Eren, you will all have to answer to me. And I won't show any mercy.” The boys quivered in fear and they let the brunette go right before scurrying away screaming in terror along with Connie and Reiner, who ran from behind. Levi just stood there in complete shock and disbelief of what he had saw.

_What the fuck? They're not scared of me, but they're scared of Erwin!?_

His thoughts were cut short when sees Eren lifting himself off from the floor and dusting his clothes. “Oi, brat! Are you alright?” he asked him in slight worry. The brunette glanced at Levi and turned away, “Not even close. What do you want, asshole?” he questioned.

“Trying to save you, that's what,” Erwin Arrow Smith spoke up before Levi said anything earning him a scowl on his face.

“Hey, I can speak for myself, bushy brows!”

Erwin chuckled heartily, “Well, that's were you trying to do right? I mean it's rare that you would even come to someone's rescue,” he poked.

Levi growled even more at the tall blonde and Eren just rolled his eyes, “I really don't have time for this shit,” he muttered and turned on his heel to leave. But before he could even take one step, he was stopped by Levi who somewhat saw and grabbed him by the left arm.

“Hold on a minute, brat. You can't just leave now.”

“And why not? You were having quite of a conversation with Mr. Smith here,” Eren spoke to Levi.

“Just call me, Erwin, okay?” Erwin spoke to the brunette with a smile. “And I thought it was cute that Levi here came to your rescue when Connie and Reiner were picking on you. It's really sad that those two idiots would rather bully someone than focus on their schoolwork. Their grades have been plummeting because of this.”

“Does it look like I fucking care?” Eren spoke. “If you're here to pick on me, then be my guest.”

“Hold on, brat. I'm not here to pick on you. I was actually looking for you,” Levi answered.

“Huh? What for?”

“I thought you'd needed someone to talk to,” the raven answered as he remembered everything Mike and Hange said to him about what had happened to Eren. “After hearing what had happened to you, I thought it'd be nice that you'd have someone to lean on.”

Eren looked at Levi in complete disbelief and then groaned again, “Look, I don't know who told you what had happened in my life, but I'd rather be alone than have someone trying to pretend to be my friend,” he replied back.

“Whoa... Eren what's with the emo phase?” Erwin spoke.

“Erwin, don't you have some papers to grade? You're a student teacher, so try to focus on your job,” Levi snarled at Erwin before grabbing Eren by the arm. “Come on, brat. Let's go somewhere private so we can continue this conversation,” he spoke and dragged Eren out of the quad despite him protesting about pulling him by the arm and Erwin just scratched the back of his head.

“Was there something I said?”

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

Levi winds up taking Eren to the other side of the school and the brunette yanked his hand out of the raven's grasp, even though his grasp was firm. “What the fuck, asshole!? I told you that I wanted to be alone,” he barked out at him. “Is that too much to ask?” Levi looked at Eren with hard eyes and then sighed. He finally got to see the 16-year-old again, and he's getting all hostile towards him for no apparent reason. “Okay first of all, my name is Rivaille... but call me Levi. And second, do you really think that being alone will do you any good? When you have people worrying about you?” the raven started as he looked Eren in the eyes.

“It's better than people trying to throw pity on you when you don't want it,” Eren spoke. “Why are you trying to act like you fucking know me?” Eren returned.

“Because I want to,” Levi went again. “Come on, do you really think I would play someone as beautiful as you?”

_Beautiful. Me, beautiful._

“I know you. You're a fucking football player for God's sake. You're should be out there dating some girl or even those annoying cheerleaders, not focusing on people who isn't worthy enough.”

Levi scowled, “Hey, don't try to pull that stereotype card on me. I'm not interested in girls or those pom-pom bimbos,” he retaliated. “Sure they love me, but I'm not like my team.”

“So, why are you talking to me, then?” the brunette queried to Levi.

“Wow, you really _are_ a brat,” Levi shook his head. “I already told you: you need a friend. Sure, it's sudden, but I didn't want to see you live your life acting all emo and such.”

“I'm not emo, and I'm not a brat, you fuckhead!” Eren shouted out.

“It's Levi, _brat_ ,” Levi spoke. “And if I were you, I'd watch my mouth. Swearing at people who are trying to help you isn't very nice, you know.”

Eren wanted to say something back but stopped when he could see Levi smirking at him. He knew that he was ready to fire back whenever he tries to push him away and he wasn't going to stop until he gives in. He felt his annoyance and frustration clashing against each other and it wasn't stopping anytime soon. “You really think I'm gonna trust you?” he slurred out.

“It's better than just pushing people away,” Levi spoke earning a groan from the brunette.

“I don't even know you,” Eren pointed out.

“For now, but trust me. You'll soon find out that I'm not like my team,” Levi said, his smirk into a smile. “It maybe sudden and all, but I really like you a lot.”

Eren sighed heavily, “And to think my day isn't gonna get any worse,” he muttered under his breath.

“You know I can hear you, brat,” Levi spoke coyly and a blush came across Eren's face.

“D-don't you have football practice to get to!?” he stammered out in embarrassment.

“Nope. Don't try to weasel your way out, brat. You don't like it when I act all playful to a cutie like you?” Levi purred in a low voice. “You really are something, brat.”

“Fuck you, asshole!”

“My name is Levi. Le-vi. Get it right,” Levi corrected.

_ **To be continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the third chapter of Sledgehammer, where Eren gets to meet Levi for the second time, even though it's at the end. Also, we get to see Erwin Smith in the chapter, since I didn't give him any screen time in the last two chapters. Not to mention Mike Zacharias, and I thought of giving him the name 'Wolfgang' would fit him while his actual name is shortened for Michael which is his middle name in the story and I was originally going to give him 'Mikhail', but somehow I changed it. And also, I said in the comment section that I was going to have something planned for Mike and Connie, but you're gonna have to stay tuned for the story.
> 
> I'm not very fond of the ending, but like I said, I'm gonna let it slide.
> 
> Now with that out of the way, we can move onto the future chapter! Let me know what you think of this chapter, cause I love me to read some comments and replying.
> 
> The fourth chapter will be up soon. Just when I start brainstorming on how it will go.
> 
> Talk to y'all later!
> 
> じゃね！Ja ne!


	4. Sledgehammer :: Chapter FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Sledgehammer: REVAMPED, where Levi and Eren will continue on with their rising relationship, but there will be something that no one would ever want to experience. You're gonna have to read to see what will happen to your favorite brunette, and how will his friends, mostly Armin will react!
> 
> Alright and before I start, I just wanna thank everyone for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks I have received. That means so much to me, so let's keep it going!
> 
> Now, onwards with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of the characters used in this chapter or the story. They all belong to Funimation, Kodansha Comics, and Isayama Hajime. However, the plot of this fanfiction is created by me, KuroganeBlade.

 **Warnings:** Homophobic language, domestic abuse, non-descriptive rape, character bashing, and light shounen-ai in this chapter.

 

**Sledgehammer REVAMPED**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

Sledgehammer ::  _ CHAPTER FOUR _

Finally, the day in Shingeki High has come to an end and all of the students cheered right before heading out of their classrooms and exiting the school. Eren was finally relieved and managed to exit the class, which was Biology class and went to his vandalized locker where he placed most of his textbooks right before trying to rush himself out of the building, but before he could do anything, Levi's voice piped up from behind, causing him to stop from what he's doing.

“Going somewhere, brat?” Eren turned around to see the raven standing with a warm smile on his face. The brunette didn't want to see the warm light coming out from Levi's eyes, but it was starting to become unbearable for him. “W-what is it, Levi?” he asked, not even looking at him. “I thought you'd be at the popular crowd bragging about you and your team.”

Levi shook his head, “Still trying to pull the stereotype card on me, huh? Honestly, do you really want to be alone that bad?” he queried, his smile still remaining on his face.

_No._

“Yeah, I told you that I don't want anything to do with everyone around here. No one cares,” Eren spoke dryly and Levi rose a black brow.

“Really? I never heard you say that when we first met.”

Eren rolled his eyes, “Does it look like I give a fuck? We may had our conversation hours ago, but that doesn't mean that we should keep on chatting to each other,” he spoke firmly to the unfazed raven. He felt himself becoming more annoyed and he really wanted to leave and not look back at the school. But in reality, he started to feel a sudden surge of warmth striking his body like bullets and it was melting the ice within him and out, and his heart was telling him that he shouldn't just reject Levi and give him a chance and the rhythmic beating can be heard, stating that Levi wasn't faking it at all.

“Is it too much to ask give me a chance?” the raven questioned. “I maybe popular and all, but like I said, I'm not an arrogant asshole who like to play people for amusement.”

“Well, you sound like one,” Eren drawled out and started walking away.

“And you sound like an emo,” Levi came back leaving the brunette to growl in annoyance.

“I'm not emo! God, you're fucking unbelievable!” As Eren turned his head away from Levi and was about to leave the school, he felt something purposely shove against him, so hard that he was knocked onto the floor. Only to have him realize that something was actually _someone._ “Hey, there Levi!” a loud female voice trilled across the hallway and Eren looked up to see a female with short ginger-colored hair and amber eyes dressed in complete cheerleader uniform getting close to Levi with a flirtatious expression on her face. And he could see Levi's face change drastically when he saw the girl just run up to him, clinging him like an obsessive girlfriend. “P-Petra!? What the fuck are you doing here?” Levi shouted out, the hint of shock and disgust coming out of his voice.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? I came here to see you,” Petra Ral spoke in a sickly sweet tone. “The squad and I are heading to the Sina District. We would love for you to come, since you and your team are champions and all. And maybe do something more.” Petra humped onto Levi's chest, and Eren just stood there and watched. Levi could feel the shudders rippling across his body, not to mention the overbearing smell of the Kim Kardashian perfume that trickled up to his nostrils which made him slightly dizzy.

“So, what do you say?” Petra purred at the raven as she got close to him. But the raven felt his mind snap and push the girl off of much to Eren's slight surprise.

“How about no?” Levi said looking at the ginger-haired girl in total irate. “There is no way in fucking hell I would even go somewhere with someone like you.”

Petra's smile faltered, “Why would you say that, Levi?” she pouted. “You know I've always wanted to go out with you. You're like a sex god in the whole school, and I can't let anyone take you.”

“Sex god? Me? Damn, you fucking banshees know how to spread ridiculous rumors about me,” Levi snorted out. “That makes me wanna laugh in your brainless faces.”

“Come on, Levi-honey! I really want you to go with me to the Sina District,” Petra pleaded.

“Petra, you know damn well that I don't want to do anything with you. Did you really forget that I told you that I'm not interested in girls?” Levi groaned.

“But I can make you become interested in me! My daddy is well known in Wall Maria!”

“Um, I don't know you and I hate to break your bubble, but I don't think this asshole here would want anything to do with you,” Eren spoke up, causing Petra to turn around and give Eren a nasty glare right before turning around to face the high school junior. “Why are you even here, queer? Shouldn't you be fucking some other fag like you have always been doing?” she derogated trying to shoo Eren away who rolled his eyes.

“Oh, no. I'm leaving anyways. But if I were you, I would try to keep those childish insults to myself. Not to mention, that perfume. Where did you get it from, CVS?” Eren returned and Petra was left in complete shock to the remark and scowled.

“And what about you? I bet you been collecting so much STDs that you nearly infected everyone in the whole school!”

Pathetic comeback.

“And how do you know that? Last time I remember was being rejected by a guy that I liked and got made fun of,” Eren spoke back. “Seriously. You act like you know what the fuck I'm doing, when in reality, you clearly don't. And as for STDs, I believe that's you, since I heard that you've been fucking around with any guy you see. And that's not even a lie, but I don't see any of that my business.”

Levi laughed to what Eren had spoke and Petra glared back at the jock, “You're not gonna let this... thing insult me, are you!?” she exclaimed.

“Tch! You think I'm gonna defend you from what the brat said to you?” Levi snarked back. “I told you that I'm not interested in you or any other girl and I meant it. You have been seeing other guys, so why don't you ask them?” As Eren leaves, Levi turned on his heel and followed the brunette out of the school as Petra growled in complete defeat and stomped her way back into the school. “Oi, hold on a minute!” Levi exclaimed as he tried to catch up with Eren who was in the middle of the entrance/exit of the school.

“Just let me go home, okay?” Eren spoke. “I don't wanna deal with anymore assholes.”

“I don't wanna deal with them either, but I have to say. That was very brave of you standing up to Petra like that,” the raven spoke. “No had the balls to do that.”

Eren scoffed, “You honestly think that someone like her would try hurt me with those pointless insults?” he shot out. “What does she see herself, the queen of this school?”

“Well, yes...” Levi extended. “Her father is the mayor of Wall Maria which is why she acts like she's better than anyone.”

“That explains everything,” Eren said with a slight smile, but then realized that he was starting a conversation with Levi and he tried to shake it off quickly. “Wait, I'm not supposed to talk to you.”

“It's too late for that, brat,” Levi smirked.

“Don't call me that you, shitfuck,” Eren barked out.

“Language.”

“Whatever. Look, I need to get home, okay?” Eren spoke. “I don't want my dad to get on me again and you don't wanna know what kind of shit he does.”

Levi rose a brow for a moment, but he remained smiling, “Alright, alright. I'll let you go home,” he spoke as started to give in much to Eren's shock, even though he didn't show it. “But I was looking forward in to talking with you more.”

“I don't know about that. You're just as arrogant as everyone else.”

“Oi...”

“Look, if I come tomorrow, we'll see if we can talk,” Eren continued cutting Levi off from saying his sentence. “But I really prefer to be alone.” Levi wanted so say something back, but stopped himself when he heard the brunette say that he'll think about speaking to him and felt a bit of hope taking over his heart and mind. “Well then, I am looking forward in seeing you tomorrow then, brat,” he said, still smiling and Eren just rolled his eyes.

_Seriously, this asshole..._

“Yeah, sure. See ya,” With that said, Eren turned on his heel and exits the school gates, turning the left direction where his home was located. As the brunette disappeared, Levi finds himself whooping silently and managed to calm down within minutes. He finally got his chance with the blonde after drilling himself into the his icy shell and was looking forward in seeing him tomorrow. That was before he hears a car horn blaring from behind him, making him turn around to see a sleek black limousine coming to a stop, and a second later a middle-aged man came out of the driver's side dressed in a crisp suit.

“Young master, I've come to pick you up.”

Levi sighed, “Just when I thought my day was gonna get better,” he muttered. “Alright, let's just hope that old fart doesn't nag me about coming home late.”

“Oh, no. But Master Kendrick wants you to join him for dinner. He said to have something important to tell you,” the driver spoke.

“Sure. Whatever.” Levi stepped into the passenger side of the black car before the driver closes the door shut and walks back to the driver's side of the vehicle. The young Ackerman sighed as he felt his happiness go down the drain and be replaced by dread for he was heading home to be greeted by someone he doesn't want to see.

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

The limousine arrived at a large billion-dollar stone mansion that stood elegantly with a round driveway and a fountain built in the center, not to mention beautiful gardens that kept the home looking very extraordinary. Levi found himself sighing in annoyance as the car pulled to a stop and one of the servants of the mansion walked down the small stairwell and opened the passenger seat, “Welcome home, young master,” the butler said politely and the raven rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure. Where's the old fart at?”

“He's in his bedroom getting ready for dinner,” the butler answered. “You should prepare yourself as well, Master Ackerman has something very important to share with you.”

“Don't act like I don't know that,” Levi spoke as he exits the vehicle and enters the home, where he walks through the large foyer, which was beautifully decorated with marble and the ceilings were flashing with chandeliers. The raven ignored the polite greetings from the maids and went to his room where threw his jacket onto his bed and his backpack onto the floor. He felt himself sighed as he felt his dread started to come to him, but when the memories of Eren started to flash in his mind. He couldn't help but smile.

_That brat. I can't get him outta my mind. Why would I even want to? He's way too beautiful._

He imagined himself holding Eren tight as he got close to him, his shining teal eyes boring through his steel ones. Eren hitching his warm breath which wisped across his own lips as he got closer to him, “ _L-Levi_ ,” Eren spoke shyly and the raven just smiled, “ _Please, be mine forever, brat,_ ” he spoke as his lips were just inches apart from pressing against Eren's.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Levi's fantasy was cut short when he heard the knocking on his door which opened a moment later, “Um.. young master?” one of the maids spoke up. “Your uncle is down at the table.”

“I'll be there in a second.”

_Ugh.. why did it have to be now? I was just gonna finish my fantasy with the brat! That fucking old fart!_

Levi exited the bedroom and was escorted into the main dining hall which was big like every other room in the Ackerman compound. Sitting at the end of the table was a middle-aged man having slight or no wrinkles on his face. His hair is in the same color as Levi's and almost goes down his neck, followed by a very thin beard on the jawline. He looked up to see the younger raven enter the room with the maids, who bowed to him respectfully.

“I have brought your nephew as you requested, Master Kendrick.”

“Thank you. You may return to your duty,” the man replied who was none other than Kenny Ackerman, his full name being Kendrick Tyger Ackerman, the main head of the Survey Corporation and the legal guardian of Levi, who wasn't very pleased in seeing him. Kenny looked at the scowl on the star athlete's face and felt himself sighing silently, “Always like this every time,” he muttered under his breath.

“What is it that you want, you old fuck?”

“Now, is that how you speak to me with that kind of language?” Kenny spoke up with a smile. “All because I just want to have dinner with my nephew?”

“Oh, cut the sweet talk, okay?” Levi spoke in an irritated sting. “Just tell me what is it that you want to tell me before I decide to leave.”

Right before the old man spoke, the chefs exit the kitchen with plates of different entrees that were made for the night as well as desserts that could make anyone's mouths water. The servers placed every single dish onto the table followed by glasses of red wine for Kenny and a glass of sparkling flavored water for Levi. “Dinner is served,” the head chef exclaimed and the old man nodded. Levi rolled his eyes as he grabbed his glass, taking a sip before taking one of the plates. As the kitchen staff leaves the dining hall, Kenny took a deep breath as he could see his nephew's annoyance bubbling within him.

“Rivaille, I know that you don't want to be here. But I just want to remind you that this is your last year in high school,” Kenny spoke. “You're just about two months away in graduating and I've been planning this for a long time.”

“Just spill it out. You're making me lose my appetite,” Levi snarled, his patience thinning quickly.

“How troublesome. Very well,” Kenny said as he cleared his throat. “I will be retiring as President of the Survey Corporation this year and I will be giving the company to you after you graduate.”

“What?” Levi nearly choked on his drink. “Tell me you're not serious about this.”

“I am serious, Rivaille. It's been a very long time since I ran the company since I took you in, and I believe this is the perfect time to tell you this. You've grown into a very fine young man and I'm not getting any younger. My decision in selecting you as the new President for the company is final. The future is not too far, and I can't have anything this family has worked hard on,” Kenny spoke and Levi just fell back on his chair, despite his stomach growling desperately.

  
“Uncle... I... this is pretty sudden. I mean, I don't know if I'm able to take over your place.”

“I understand that, but there isn't anyone left in the Ackerman family to take over the company but yourself,” Kenny spoke firmly. “With your mother gone and your father not in the picture, I don't think you have a choice. Please forgive me for doing this, Rivaille.”

“Come on, you know I'm not cut for this. Not when I... I have someone going in my mind.”

“Oh, really? It's very unlikely of you,” Kenny said, raising a brow.

“Yeah, it is. I can't even think of taking this company when I have a life right now, even though it's shitty,” Levi spoke.

“Rivaille, language.”

“Don't fucking start with me, you old fart,” the raven shot out. “It's bad enough that you're retiring, and I really can't really accept on what you're saying,” Levi spoke. Now, he had lost his appetite.

“I already know that, but you are the only person who can take over the company. And whoever you're thinking about, I'm not stopping you from doing what you're doing. But I am not backing down from my decision, Rivaille,” Kenny spoke and Levi just shook his head, still not believing in what his uncle was telling him. He's already in his senior year, looking forward into doing what regular young adults do, like go to college. Levi didn't want to sit in the table with his uncle anymore.

“Rivaille, where are you going? I am not finished, yet.”

“Well, _I_ am. Tell the maids to heat up my food and bring them into my room,” Levi spoke and walked out of the kitchen, without even looking at Kenny. By the time he reached into his room, the raven slammed the doors shut and leaned against the wall.

“That fucking old man!” he growled and then sighed heavily. He really thought that he was going to have a descent evening and it all had to be ruined by the dinner and such. Being forced to take the role as the President of a company that you don't even want is pretty pressuring, even if you're the only person young enough to take on the task. Levi had just walked out of dinner because of this and wanted to just forget all about it, and think about the only thing.

“Eren.”

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Eren had been staying out in Wall Maria for a while after he decided not to come home after school. Unlike school, none of the people were looking down on him. But could still feel the coldness rushing within him despite Levi melting the ice around him with his warmth, it wasn't enough to break through. He tried to get the feeling out of him for he still believed that he's just like his peers in school and he didn't want to be involved around him; however, his heart was telling him otherwise.

His heart was scolding him for fighting against his sudden feeling and reminding him that his distance towards Levi and the others were affecting them, even though Eren had just met the raven. He was indeed lonely and needed someone to lean on, but as always, Eren kept denying his ranting heart and kept his cold composure. After a long bus ride from the Rose District, where it had nice restaurants and cafes and where Eren had stayed at, the brunette arrived back at home where he could see the gate being half-open.

He entered through the door and he could see nothing but beer cans all over the floor of the living room and he could feel a surge of dread. Eren turned away from the mess and headed into the kitchen where he could find something to drink, but he could feel the fear crawling up towards him. Unable to find anything to drink, Eren slammed the refrigerator and tried to head towards his room, but an angry sounding voice muffled the whole room.

“Where the hell have you been?”

Eren stopped at his tracks where he is met my a middle aged man with black mid-length hair and cold gray eyes, followed by a slight mustache and beard. He was Grisha Jaeger, Eren's father.

“D-Dad,” Eren stammered out. “You're back already.”

“Don't pull that shit on me, boy. Where the fuck were you.” Grisha snarled out and Eren flinched to his angry, yet drunk tone.

“I... I was out.” Eren spoke.

“Oh, you were out huh?” Grisha started walking up towards Eren, who started to back away slowly. “Out with those fags who been sucking your dick?”

“No, it wasn't like that?” Eren answered back. “Please, dad. Y-you're starting to scare me.”

“Then, why the fuck are you gone for so long!? HUH!?” Grisha screamed at the brunette, who didn't respond to his question and he gritted his teeth. “ANSWER ME, YOU FAGGOT!”

“I already told you!” Eren shouted back. “I'm not even lying to you!” And almost without any warning, the brunette felt something slam onto his face which nearly had the wind coughed out of his throat. He toppled across the room until he regained his balance and felt something wet running down. It was blood... coming out from his nose. He looked up and saw his father in his drunken rage, his face being red and his fists being balled tightly.

His father has hit him.

Poisoned with fear and hurt, Eren felt himself being cornered as Grisha stomped closer to him and grabbed his bruised shoulder, making him shriek in pain. “Dad, please stop!” Eren cried out right before being thrown across the room. He groaned in pain as he struggled to get up off of the floor, but the older Jaeger grabbed him by the arms, “You disgust me...” he hissed darkly. “None of this would've happened if that woman didn't had you.”

He started to undo his belt, “You make me sick...”

Eren could hear the zipper started to get undone and he quickly kicked the man off of him in full force, being freed from his grasp. Eren quickly grabbed his backpack and ran out of the house where he started screaming out, “Help! Somebody help me, please!” but he was quickly grabbed by Grisha and was dragged back into the home as the brunette started screaming in his loudest where he hoped that people could hear him.

“Let me go! Please! Let me go!”

“Shut up, you fucking shit!” Grisha hissed. “I'm gonna have fun with you tonight.” Eren kept on screaming as Grisha pulled him back into the house and slammed the door shut, leaving the screaming to be heard from the inside.

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Hours had passed, and night has already past its beginning and Wall Maria has already lit up its lights, illuminating the skyline. On the other side of the city, Armin was seen at a convenient store, trying to get something to fill up his stomach. He sighed heavily as he looked at the watch, “Man, it's already past this time and Mom and Dad haven't came home yet,” he muttered under his breath. The blonde walked up to the counter and paid for what he had gotten what he had wanted.

He exited the store, where he lets out a loud yawn for he was shown to be very tired. “Why do they have to come home so late, beside being held back from work? That, I don't understand,” he muttered under his breath. However, Armin was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard crying and it was coming from somewhere close to him. He looked around to get close to the crying and it got more louder and clearer as he walked around to the other side of the store and there he saw...

“Eren!?”

Armin saw none other than Eren sitting on the side, his eyes showing redness as well as its light from his teal hue nearly fading away, making them dull and broken. His face was battered from the blows that were inflicted by his father, and he had a large white duffel bag next to him stating that he had left his home. “W-what happened to you!? What are you doing out here at this time!?” the blonde cried out.

“I...” Eren spoke weakly. “I don't want to stay there...”

“Eren, what are you-”

“Please, don't send me back there. I don't want to go back to that house.”

Armin felt his heart clench and crack to see his best friend in this state and he really wanted to do something to help him. He was worried on what his parents will say to him if they came home to see Eren with him, but he didn't want him to stay in the streets for a long period of time for he feared that something worse might happen.

“Alright,” he said with a sigh. “But you can't stay out here for too long.”

Armin picked Eren up from the ground and grabbed his belongings. He saw the brunette topple slightly and he quickly grabbed him and he could feel the coldness from him.

He's got a lot of explaining to do when his parents get home.

_ **To be continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I've finished the fourth chapter of Sledgehammer REVAMPED. I hope you guys liked what I have written for you, because it's taken days to get some of the parts perfect, and even added some new scenes such as Kenny being in this chapter instead of the fifth one. And I still suck at doing abuse scenes because I've never done any stories that showed actual abuse, aside of the first version of Sledgehammer. So anyways, that's all what I have for this chapter, and just to let you know, I will be adding middle names and new names for most of the characters, and there will be some yaoi goodness in the future chapters.
> 
> Now, I just need to go buy some more brain juice so I can plan on the next chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and I will be replying like I always do!
> 
> Talk to y'all later!
> 
> じゃね! Ja ne!


	5. Sledgehammer :: Chapter FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with the fifth chapter of Sledgehammer REVAMPED where we will continue after the rape of Eren Jaeger, done by his own father, Grisha. Now, Levi will meet Eren again, but this time... the brunette would try to avoid him and such, followed by some appearances with other AoT/SNK characters that didn't get a chance to get their shine!
> 
> Now, onwards with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyōjin or any of the characters used in the story. They all belong to Funimation Entertainment, Kodansha Comics, and the god of this series, Isayama Hajime. However, the plot of the story is created by me PhantomFighterZero!

 **Warnings:** Flashbacks, dreams, bullying, self-harm, Eren's swearing, and character bashing.

 **Main Pairings:** Levi x Eren, slight Jean x Eren, Mikasa x Annie, Erwin x Armin, and slight Mike x Connie

 

**Sledgehammer REVAMPED**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

Sledgehammer ::  _ CHAPTER FIVE _

_The sounds of the bells started tolling loudly, but beautifully everyone was standing each sides as small cherry blossoms start floating down from the trees and a large white church stood in its elegance. Its doors opened and all of the guests started to cheering on as they started throwing rice towards the two newlyweds as they walked down the small stairway looking happy and in love with each other. And as we look closer, the newlyweds walking through the crowd was none other than Levi and Eren._

_The two were both dressed in white and Eren had a long wedding veil on his head secured with a golden crown securing it as he stood in a Royal prince uniform. And Levi looked sharp in his traditional tuxedo, shooting a loving glance at the teal-eyed brunette, who looked away blushing and smiling._

“ _Congratulations, Levi!” Erwin exclaimed, his arm snaked around Armin's waist as the blonde cried in happiness. Hange gave Levi and Eren a thumbs up and Mike just cheered, snaking his arm around Connie who was a bit scared of him. A black limousine was parked in the front and the vehicles chauffeur arrived at the passengers side of the limo and opened the door, allowing Eren and Levi to enter. But before Eren entered, he thew his bouquet at the crowd in which the women fought over and it went straight to Mikasa who blushed lightly and then smiled._

_Eren waved goodbye to his friends as the doors close, and Levi turned around to see his angel, still looking very beautiful. “Brat, are you okay?” he asked him._

_Eren sighed, but in a happy manner, “Yeah, Levi. I'm very happy. Happy to start a new life with you,” he spoke looking at him, his eyes glistening through the sunlight and Levi felt his heart beating when he heard Eren say that. As the limo pulls off, Levi pulls the brunette closer to him, “I am happy too, brat,” he returned. “And I promise to cherish you throughout my life.”_

“ _Levi...”_

“ _I love you, brat,” Levi said as he got closer to his bride, his lips just inches apart from their kiss as husband and wife. As he got closer, a faint blaring sound was heard and it started to get louder and louder..._

 

::::

Levi gasped as his eyes bolt open as he was seen in his bedroom, his alarm blaring loudly, as it showed the time: 7:00 a.m. A groan came out of the raven's mouth, “Another fucking day of school. Just my damn luck,” he muttered until memories of his dream started flashing in his mind. “But damn, the brat was so gorgeous... it felt so real.” The raven rose from his bed and stretched his entire body to wake himself up, right before he heard a knock on his door.

“Mr. Ackerman. Your uncle wants us to check on you to see if you are awake,” a female voice spoke up.

“I am, and if you ask about breakfast, tell him I'm not hungry,” Levi spoke before hearing the departing footsteps. He sighed heavily and walked up to the bathroom where he took a hot shower. The water pounded onto the raven's perfect muscular build, giving that erotic feel which can make all of the fangirls go mental. As he bathed himself, he kept on thinking about Eren and the wedding. Seeing him walk out of the church while everyone cheered for the both of them just made him smile more right before he looked at himself and blushed slightly.

He had gotten hard by thinking about him.

Laughing at himself, he was indeed eager in seeing the brunette in school.

“Looking forward in seeing you, brat.”

::: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::: 

The sun rose through the windows of a large bedroom, but smaller than Levi's. Eren was laying on a large King-sized bed, barely gotten any wink of sleep. His teal eyes regaining its shine, but showing nothing brokenness and darkness. He felt himself getting colder and colder as the traumatic memories of last night started to plague him.

_No, dad! STOP! Please!_

_I'm sorry! I won't upset you again! No more, please!_

Those events made Eren hold his head and tremble in complete terror. He was afraid of leaving the bedroom because of this and now that morning has come, he just wanted to skip school. Just then, a knock was heard on the door as it slowly started to open, revealing to be Armin entering the room. “Eren... are you okay?” he asked, looking at the brunette only to have a broken voice come out of his mouth, “What am I doing here?” he rasped out. “Why am I even in this world, Armin?”

Armin felt himself swallowing hard, “Eren... this rape has torn you,” he spoke, his voice becoming hurt than Eren's. He knew what happened to him and and when he faced his parents, he could remember how his father reacted.

::::::

_Eren was met with Armin's parents for they were shocked to see him in their home, but there was also a splash of confusion within their eyes, wondering why was he here. “Eren, it's a surprise to see you here. What's going on?” a woman of long and luscious blonde hair and blue eyes who looked exactly like Armin exclaimed and Eren didn't respond to her question. That's when a man who was a fine brunette with purple eyes stepped in. He was Mr. Arlert, Armin's father and he was just as concerned of Eren as much as his wife._

“ _Armin, what's going on?” he asked the young blonde, leaving Armin biting his lip slightly._

“ _Mom. Dad. I'll explain everything. When I was heading home, I found Eren sitting outside the convenient store and when I looked at him. He had bruises all over his face and everywhere else,” Armin spoke and pangs of hurt stung through the hearts of his parents as Armin continued. “He told me that he didn't want to go back to his home because what had happened.”_

_The two parents looked a bit worried. They've known Eren for years, almost like a second son to him and whenever something is wrong, they can't help but see what was wrong with and what they could do to help and this situation, something tells them that they might know what was going on._

“ _Eren,” Mr. Arlert spoke. “What happened?”_

_Eren felt himself swallowing hard. He didn't want to tell him what happened, but he didn't want to worry Armin's parents. He could feel the tears brimming in his eyes, “I... I....,” he spoke in a broken voice. “I don't wanna go back there.”_

“ _What happened?” the man questioned._

_Choking on his soon to be tears, “M-my father was beating me and... he ra... ra...”_

“ _Eren, what's going on?” Mrs. Arlert asked again._

“ _My dad raped me!” Eren cried out as tears started flowing down in his face, and hearing that tone meaning that he was indeed telling the truth. Mrs. Arlert found herself gasping in horror and Mr. Arlert felt his heart beating rapidly and his blood was rushing through his veins as anger started to creep up within him. Within minutes the silence barrier broke._

“ _I knew it! I fucking knew it! I knew Grisha will go this fucking far!” the man yelled and Eren turned away from his unleashed rage. He didn't take what Eren had said well, and he somehow had a feeling that Grisha would do something horrid to Eren. Armin and his mother jumped when they saw Mr. Arlert go on his rage and he was pretty scary when he is angered._

“ _D-Dad, please calm down!” Armin exclaimed._

“ _How can I calm down that our good friend has been beating just raped his own son just because he couldn't accept the fact that Carla is dead!? What kind of father does that!?” Mr Arlert panted in his rage right before whirling back to Eren who jumped slightly._

“ _Eren... I want to see what this man has done to you.”_

_The brunette knew that he couldn't protest and he slowly started to undo his shirt, revealing his bare chest which showed bruises all over, as well as the large one on his right shoulder and it broke the cow's back, not to mention the scars on his arms. Seeing this nearly made Mrs. Arlert feel like crying for Eren while Armin just stood there, feeling like he might have done something wrong right before he sees Eren turned away._

“ _How long has this been going on?” Mr. Arlert spoke._

“ _T-three years,” Eren spoke and Armin found himself wincing to the answer._

“ _Why? Why didn't you tell us that your father would do something like this two you?”_

“ _I... I don't know. I just,” Eren croaked, trying to keep himself from crying. “I just didn't want anyone to know what was going on. So, I hid everything.”_

_Armin couldn't stand there anymore, “Mom. Dad. Look, I know this is becoming very extreme, but I didn't want Eren to spend the night in the streets. He told me what happened, and I had to do something about it. Please, I'll take any punishment you give me, just don't kick Eren out.”_

_Mr. Arlert spoke, “No, none of this was your fault, Armin,” he spoke. “You knew what was going on with Eren and brought him here. He should've told someone that he's been abused by his own father. I understand that his wife has passed away, but this is not okay. Abuse is abuse, and raping someone. That really takes the cake.”_

“ _Dear, what shall we do?” Mrs. Arlert asked and her husband sighed._

“ _For now, let's just get Eren settled. I don't want him to get more damaged by Eren,” Mr. Arlert spoke, rubbing his temples._

“ _Dad...”_

“ _Don't worry about it, Armin. Take Eren to the bathroom and get him treated, I'll try to get my head straight.”_

_Armin felt his mouth shut quickly, he didn't want his father to get anymore angrier, but he felt like it was his fault for bringing Eren to their home, but what done is done. He grabbed Eren by the arm, looking at the scars and just had a pained look on his face. “Come on, let me get you cleaned up,” he spoke._

_Eren nodded as he was starting feel tired being mixed in with the hurt._

::::

Armin just watched Eren break down more and it was slowly starting to tear him apart. “I'm sorry,” Eren said to him weakly. “I just wanna know why. Why is this happening to me?”

“Eren... I don't know. But we thought it's best if you stay here with us for a while. You told me that you didn't want to return to your house,” Armin spoke as he walked up to Eren.

“I know. I just wanna know why I'm still living,” Eren spoke to Armin. “Why do I even bother keep going when I know that my life is worthless?” Armin's frown deepened to the sentence, “Don't talk like that,” he spoke. “I know that you're hurt by this but that doesn't mean that you're worthless. Come on, Eren. You're really worrying me, and I really don't want anything bad to happen to you.”

Eren looked at Armin for a moment and he could see the look in his blue eyes. He really hated seeing him in his state, but the trauma was so strong that it left a huge scar within him, making him almost impossible to heal. He Armin wanted to help him and knew what was going on with him. Eren knew that he was suffering, but chose not to think about it, not even realizing that it was getting worse. And he was taking it very well. He felt very ashamed within his heart and wanted to do something, but it came too late.

“Armin. I... I just can't,” Eren spoke. “Look at me.”

“I am, and I know that you're not worthless, Eren. Nobody thinks that, not even Jean,” Armin spoke. “We keep telling you that we care about you and we're not here to use you or hurt you.”

Eren felt he has heard this many times, but he never listens. But right before Eren could say anything, the doors open and Mr. Arlert came into the bedroom. “Armin, there you are,” he spoke and then looked at the teal-eyed.

“Eren, are you feeling alright?”

“Does it look like it?” Eren spoke to the man. “I didn't get an sleep because of what happened.”

“I see... I just wanna see if you boys are getting ready for school,” Mr. Arlert spoke. “It's already past 7:00, and I don't want to see you guys getting there late.”

“I'm already up, Dad. I was just checking up on Eren to see if he's alright,” Armin spoke. “Is mom awake?”

“She is. She already made breakfast, so you should head on down. I can't have you leave without getting your full energy.”

Armin nodded and headed towards the door. He looked at Eren once more and then walked out, leaving the brunette with his father. “Eren, you should get yourself ready for school, too,” he spoke.

“I know.... I just. I just want to be alone right now,” Eren spoke sounding weaker than before.

“Eren, listen. I know you're still hurt for what you're father did to you last night. But I just want to let you know, that we're here, okay? I know that he was a good man and still is, it was the alcohol that changed him. I will try to do something to try to handle the situation, but right now, our home is your home,” he spoke.

“Mr. Arlert... I don't think I should stay here. I'm nothing but trash. A waste of space. I don't deserve any sympathy from anyone. Not even you.”

“Don't you say that. You're anything but that,” Mr. Arlert spoke. “How would your mother feel if she seen you that way?”

“Hey, keep my mom's name out of your mouth,” Eren spoke sharply. “She's not even here, anyways.”

“I know that, but if she was here, she wouldn't be happy would she? She wanted to see you smiling and having a wonderful life like you did when you were younger. Eren, I know you're still in there. We just wanna help you get better. Please, let us do what we can to help.”

Eren found himself silent for he knew that this man was serious of what he was saying. He really felt like it was his fault for getting him angry after he told his father had raped him. But he knew that he would be safe from his father's drunk and violent rage. He loves his father dearly, but after what happened, he didn't want to go through the scene again. Or else, his father might kill him by accident.

“I... I don't wanna be a burden.”

“You're not, and you'll never one,” Mr. Arlert spoke. “We just want the best for you. So, are you gonna get ready for school, or what?”

“Okay,” Eren answered quietly and got out of the bed, leaving the man smiling. “I'm just not ready to go to school.”

“I told you, you don't have to be afraid.”

::: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer :** ::

The bells rang at Shingeki High School and all of the students entered the campus to start their day. Levi's limo showed up at the gates and the chauffeur went to the passenger's side of the vehicle and guide the young heir of the Ackerman family out, allowing him to stretch his entire body and grab his Shingeki varsity jacket out of the seat and even his backpack. He sighed heavily as he felt dread coming to him, but at the same time he really was looking forward into seeing Eren again.

“Have a nice day, young master,” the driver spoke.

“Yeah, sure,” Levi spoke and walked into the gates and almost within seconds, screaming blared out from the female body of the school much to his dismay. He hurried his way into the building where he saw Hange and Mike talking to each other. They looked up to see the raven and smiles appeared on their faces, “Good mooooorning, Levi!” Hange was the first one to speak, causing Levi's ears to vibrate to her mocking soprano tone. “You didn't have to do that, fucking shitty glasses,” he spoke with a side smile.

“What do you expect? I'm a morning person,” Hange questioned.

“And not everyone is comfortable with that,” Mike added, leaving the brown haired female smirking at him. “And not everyone is a fan of baseball.”

“Hange, that was one of the worst comebacks you ever came up with.”

Hange rolled her eyes and Levi just shook his head, right before he was purposely shoved by Connie and Reiner who just entered the school like bulls, not even looking to see that the raven was standing. A growl came out of the raven, “Hey, why don't you watch where you're going you shits!?” he yelled out and Connie gave him a raspberry as he turned around before turning away. Hange didn't like how the two were acting but Mike found his heart skipping a beat when he saw the buzzcut whirl around to meet with a group of girls, who became disgusted of him and walked away.

“Honestly, what is wrong with those two? It's like if they run the school or something,” Hange scowled.

“I don't know about you guys, but that shorty there is really cute,” Mike spoke, his gray eyes gluing on Connie who wasn't paying attention. This shows that Mike is completely gay, much to Hange and Levi's shock.

"What!? You can't be serious!” Levi spoke.

“Hey, you have a thing for Eren. So, I don't see why you're getting all worked up,” Mike said with a smirk which totally silenced the two seniors. “Besides, I have a thing for little shits like him.”

“Come on, Mike. Connie isn't the person you should even get attracted to,” Hange said.

Mike rolled his eyes, “Say what you want, but he's so my type,” he spoke.

Levi groaned and Hange turned to him, “So, have you spoke to Eren?” she asked.

“I have,” Levi answered and smiling, “Because of it, I had a very wonderful dream about him.”

Hange smiled slyly, “Let me guess, you were dreaming of yourself marrying Eren?” she joked and the Ackerman just choked. “Actually... I did. I'm telling you, this brat is really getting to me.”

“Ooh... I just know you and Eren are gonna be together someday.”

“Keep your teasing to yourself,” Levi returned.

“Like you're the one to talk. You can't seem to stop thinking about Eren,” Mike went after with a sly smile.

“Tch! Mike the reason why you're saying that is because of your infatuation with that Springer twerp.” Hearing that remark, Mike couldn't help but smile at the raven. “Like I said before, I have a thing for little shits like him. But I'm not some horny slut, like your team, _Levi._ ”

“Whatever, let's just get to class. Although, I'm not looking forward into seeing that fucking old man Shadis,” Levi spoke.

“Well lucky for us juniors and seniors, we have study hall this morning and in the afternoon. So, you don't have to worry about Mr. Shadis,” Hange answered.

Levi sighed heavily for he was relieved that he wasn't going to be in Shadis' class; however, he really wondered how Eren was doing and wanted to see if he was doing okay. He couldn't help but think about how he wanted to go see him and have another conversation with him like yesterday.

::: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** :::

Eren could feel his stomach flip numerous times when he arrived in the hallways of the school. Armin turned around to see the brunette and felt himself biting his lip. Eren had a very bad blackeye before the rape as he tried to escape from Grisha and it was hurting him to see him walk around with it visible. He reached into his pocket and took out a nice pair of sunglasses and gave it to him, “Here, wear these to hide your blackeye,” he spoke and Eren slightly snatched them from him.

“Listen, I don't think you should be doing this,” the blonde spoke to the teal eyes. “I understand that you're hurt from this, but you can't just act like nothing happened. It's best that you tell someone.”

“No,” Eren said firmly to Armin. “I don't want anyone to know what's going on with me. If I tell them, they will just shower me with their pity, especially that fucking horse face. I don't want that.”

“You and I both know that you can't keep hiding away from your problems, even if you don't want anyone to know your business,” Armin answered. “You have to tell them what's wrong.”

“I don't want them to feel sorry for me, okay?” Eren went again, trying not to raise his voice. “I... just want them to worry about themselves. I'm always alone, and it's okay if it's that way.”

“No, it's not, Eren. You're being way too stubborn right now. Your father has hurt you the worst possible way and my parents were nice enough to let you stay with us and you're not accepting everyone else's help.”

“Maybe so, but it's my business, not theirs,” Eren pushed the glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

“Eren. There you are,” a female voice exclaimed in a calm manner, which revealed to be Mikasa who was coming out of a classroom along with another female who stood beside her. She had blonde hair tied in a slight bun with bangs covering her left eye which was washed in a silver color. She had a stoic look on her face and was dressed in all black from head to toe, having a female biker appearance. She was Anneliese Celine Leonhardt, better known as Annie. “Oh, Eren. Armin. You're almost late,” the blonde spoke after Mikasa.

“Oh, Mikasa. Annie, you gave us quite a scare,” Armin spoke.

“Sorry,” Mikasa spoke and then turned to Eren. “I see that you're feeling better.”

“Does it look like I'm fucking better?” Eren snapped at the female raven, who didn't get offended. “I just not having the best morning.”

“Eren,” Annie spoke. “What's wrong? I've never seen you act so angry before.”

“I'm not angry. I'm just... not in the mood.”

Armin just stood there, fearing that Eren's stubbornness and his distancing from others. But then suddenly, more footsteps came out of the classroom and it was none other than Jean. “Hey, what are you guys doing out here? Study hall had just star-” he saw the brunette standing. “Eren...”

“Dammit, Jean. What the fuck!?” Eren spotted out.

“It's study hall, Eren. We don't have first period today,” Jean answered. “But... I wanna know...”

“Know about what? I told you what's going on with me is none of your fucking business.”

“Eren!” Armin exclaimed. “Jean is trying to help.”

“Shut up, Armin.”

“Don't speak to Armin that way, Eren,” Mikasa answered, earning another sharp glare from Eren. “You shut up too, Mikasa. Why do you always wanna know my business?”

“Because we're worried, Eren!” Jean answered back in a shout. “How many times we have to say it!? I hate it when you're suffering and act like it's no fucking deal.”

“Wait,” Annie spoke. “What's going on here?”

Jean turned to Annie and sighed, “It's Eren, Annie. He's becoming very distant and we're trying the best we can to help him. But he's being way too stubborn,” he said.

“Eren, is... is this true?” Annie spoke.

“Yeah, so what? They never cared about me being gay and all, so why should they care now? They don't know what the _fuck_ I've been through!” Eren spat out in the most harshest way, that it made Annie fully break out of her stoic expression.

“Maybe so, Eren. But that doesn't just give you the right to just push us away like that,” Jean continued, shifting his brown eyes towards Eren while Armin, Mikasa, and Annie remained silent. “Eren, you're one of the most wonderful people I've dated in my life and all you've done see me as if I was trying to play you when you already know we're not. We're not trying to hurt you.”

Eren just stood there in complete disbelief in what Jean was trying to say, and he knew that he was telling the truth. He felt his body trembling as his heart was telling him that he should keep up with he's doing, “Why? Just fucking why?” he asked him.

“Why what?” Another voice rang through the hallways and Eren turned around, his eyes widened behind the sunglasses when he recognized the voice.

“L-Levi?”

_ **To be continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that is the fifth chapter of Sledgehammer REVAMPED! I think I did good with this chapter, although some of the dialogue was a bit off. I'm able to bring Annie in this chapter and start with the pairings of Mike and Connie, you will see it in the beginning when Levi was having his dream being married to Eren. And always, there will be more drama in this chapter, such as more bullying and Eren trying to do something that is like very taboo when it comes to high school. But there will be more pairings starting in the later chapters, such as Erwin and Armin. So, that you'll have to wait.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for this chapter. Let me know what you guys think b'cause that keeps me going, and I am planning on writing more fanfics for Attack on Titan and starting a new one with one of the fandoms. If you wanna guess what it is, leave it in your comments!
> 
> Talk to y'all later!
> 
> Ja ne!


	6. Sledgehammer :: CHAPTER SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Sledgehammer: REVAMPED where we continue where we left off. Now, I'm sure you guys are excited in seeing what happens next after a small hiatus and I'm very sorry that I haven't been active for the last month and such, but I am looking forward in getting this chapter into its place and such.
> 
> Now without further ado, let's get on with this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyōjin or any of the characters used in the story. They all belong to the rightful owners, but mainly the main creator, Isayama Hajime. The storyplot is created by me, Kuroganeblade and it is only made for fanfiction, nothing else.

 **Warning:** Swearing, self harm, bullying, character bashing, suicide attempt, and lots and lots of yaoi

 

**Sledgehammer: REVAMPED**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

Sledgehammer ::  _ CHAPTER SIX _

“L-Levi?”

Eren's voice trembled when he heard the familiar voice and his heart literally dropped down to his stomach when he saw none other than Levi himself walking up to him with a smile on his face. The brunette panicked and tried to hide his face, “W-what are you doing here?” he sputtered, showing his stage of fear and Levi's smile turned into a smirk.

“I go to school here, _duh_ ,” Levi answered back. “And what's with the sunglasses? Trying to hide those beautiful eyes of yours?”

Eren felt himself breathing heavily as he felt himself in a tight grasp and quickly turned his head away, not trying to look Levi straight in the eyes. This made Armin look more worried as well as the two girls and Jean... oh boy. The horse face saw how the raven was interacting with Eren and a dark growl vibrated from his mouth. He marched up to Levi, slightly shoving him away from the brunette. “Hey, don't be walking up to him with that kind of talk,” he demanded in a warning tone. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Levi felt offense slam onto him and his expression completely changed, “Don't be touching me like that, you fucking horse! All I'm doing is checking up on the brat,” he exclaimed.

“Jean, stop,” Armin exclaimed, but fell into deaf ears.

“With that kind of attitude? I don't think so, pretty boy,” Jean snarked back. “Don't be looking down on Eren just because you think you are better than him.”

_Why this asshole..._

“What the... who the fuck do you think I am!?” Levi nearly shouted. “Don't fucking try to pull that shit on me just because I have a different life than the brat. He needs someone to lean on!”

“Don't even try it. 'Cause Eren is mine!” Jean shouted out and Eren quickly reacted and pushed the horse-face slightly harshly.

“No I am not, Jean! How many times to I have to fucking tell you that we've broken up!?” Eren screamed back.

“Eren, please. You're causing a scene-”

“Goddammit, Mikasa. SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Eren shouted at Mikasa, cutting her off and Annie felt her heart pulse almost in a stabbing way. She decided not to jump in because she could see the pain and anger within Eren's eyes.

“Stop it, Eren!” Armin shouted out. “You're making this worse for yourself!”

Eren stopped himself as he started breathing heavily and Levi turned around to see the distressed brunette. “O-oi, brat-” the raven reached to the brunette, but his hand was smacked away.

“Don't touch me,” he said icily and it sent a chill through Levi's spine, even though he tried not to feel it. “Why are you even here, Levi? Shouldn't you be with your team?”

“No, I wanted to see you,” Levi answered.

“Well, I don't,” Eren spoke back, his eyes still looking away. “I don't know why you wanna waste your time with me anyways.”

Levi felt completely speechless of what the brunette said. First he acted all embarrassed and everything like that, and now he has turned completely cold. “Brat I-,”

“You know what? Just fuck it. I'm leaving,” Eren said before turning his heel and leaving the group behind despite them calling his name as well as Jean who looked completely shattered of how Eren acted towards him and the others. And aside of his complete shock, Levi felt very confused of what had happened. What has made Eren act this way? Has something happened when he wasn't around? Those questions started to waver in his head in a complete sudden and he started to think that something must _have_ happen to him.

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

The day at Shingeki High had been pretty much hell for Levi as always: dealing with the annoying fangirls and cheerleaders and getting pestered by his football team. Speaking of which, Levi was in the locker room after football practice and boy was he tired. He could feel the beads of sweat go down from his head to his chiseled body which will make any girl go completely crazy, crazy enough to have them end up in a mental hospital. He walked into the showers and hot water began ramming down his body to get the stench off of his body. The hot shower was completely soothing and it allowed him to tear through his thoughts.

_What has gotten the brat so cold?_

After taking a long hot shower, he went to his gym locker and got himself dressed. He couldn't answer the question in his head as it kept tainting his brain and it started to become frustrating to him.

_Why? Just why is he trying to keep himself from me?_

“HEEEY, LEVI!” a loud male voice came across the large room. Levi groaned to where the voice was coming from and who it belonged to. He looked the other side and there he saw Gunther running up to him. “There you are, man. I've been looking all over for you.”

“What is it that you want, Gunther?” Levi questioned looking irate.

“Oh, come on. Please don't be like that. Not when there's a couple of hot babes out there waiting for us,” Gunther said. “They're _dying_ to meet you.”

_Ugh, can't these idiots take a hint?_

“No,” Levi said bluntly.

“What? Levi, these babes want to spend the day with us!” Gunther spoke looking taken aback by Levi's complete rejection. “Are you really gonna throw away this chance?”

“Gunther, do I have to repeat myself? I am _not_ interested in girls, and I never will be. All they ever do is talk about sex and making babies and all of that shit,” Levi conjured dryly.

“Hey, not all girls act like that!” Gunther shouted back.

“The ones you introduce me were definitely like that,” Levi corrected. “I told you a billion times that I don't go down like that. And second, I'm already seeing someone.”

Gunther toppled slightly and all of his football team heard what the raven had said and turned their heads to hear what their football captain was saying.

“You already hooked up!? Who is this lucky girl?” Gunther questioned.

_Tch! Why should I tell you?_

“Why should I tell you idiots? What's my business stays my business,” Levi snorted.

“Dude, you're not being fair!” Gunther exclaimed. “You're supposed to be our captain of our team, you're like your wingman! We tell you everything we're doing, but you can't tell us?”

“That's the point. If I don't want to tell you about my private life, I don't want to. It is _my_ life and mine alone, and I don't want annoying leeches like you clinging onto me trying to suck the information out of me. People have their boundaries and you need to respect that. So, if you wanna go and date those girls, be my guest. Just leave me the fuck out of this,” Levi lectured right before grabbing his coat. He turned back to his team and Gunther who remained silent and dissatisfied.

“Practice is over, and I expect you guys to be back for next week. The game is coming up soon and I don't wanna see you guys goofing off the next time we meet.”

With that said, Levi walked out of the locker room as his team watch him depart. The raven ran through his black locks, trying to keep his irritation in check since he had a really good football practice with the boys, but still can't keep their horny advances to themselves. He really felt like leaving the team, but couldn't because everyone loved him and has keep the school's reputation above the mountains. He wanted everyone to leave him alone and let him live his life and try to befriend Eren, since his concern for him still strong that he didn't waste any time trying to find him.

_I need to find him._

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Levi felt his irritation rise once again when he hears the girls giggling and cat-calling him, and even getting ogling stares. He really wished that everyone could leave him alone. But then, his phone started to vibrate and he reached into his pocket to retrieve it and it was a message from Hange which said:

_Hey, Levi. Is everything okay?_

Levi texted back:

_No, but I will be once I find the brat._

Once placed his phone back in his pocket, he started to hear the banging on the other side of the hallway followed by some punching and yelling and screaming. Levi started to ignore the commotion right before he started to recognize the voice. The angry voice belonged to Eren who was wincing in pain, showing that he was being tormented once again with Armin screaming “Stop, please! He's had enough,” in a pleading tone. The raven quickly made a dash through the hallways to follow Eren's voice for it made his heart squeeze on how agonizing he sounded.

He finally arrived to the scene and there he saw Eren on the floor with Armin kneeling to him, trying to get him up on his feet in which the brunette tries to pull himself away. “Oi, Eren!” the raven exclaimed as he ran up to the fallen junior in complete worry. Eren lifted his head up to see Levi facing him, revealing his bad black eye and the fresh bruises on his face. This left Levi feeling himself tremble slightly. “B...brat... what-”

“What, you haven't seen me with bruises?” Eren snarked out. “It's not like you don't see it every day.”

“I mean... what the fuck? What's going on with you?”

“What's going on with me is none of your fucking business,” Eren returned as he felt himself trying to get up but could feel the pain tearing through his body. Armin tried to offer the brunette his hand, but he was pushed away.

“I don't need your help.”

“Please, Eren. Don't do this today,” Armin spoke looking slightly distraught from what happened earlier.

“Oi, brat. What happened?” Levi questioned again and Armin turned around to face the senior.

“Connie and Reiner has been beating up Eren again and he didn't do anything to fight back,” Armin exclaimed. “He just doesn't care about it and it's starting to worry me.” The raven started to feel his heart being ripped out of him in brute force and he nearly couldn't breathe. “W-what? Why would you let those fuckers pick on you like that?” he questioned.

“Like I said, it's none of your business,” Eren snarked out. “Just why the fuck are you trying to get into my business?”

“Because I'm starting to become worried. You've gave me the cold shoulder this morning and you never gave me a reason,” Levi spoke. “You were fine last time and now...”

“So what? Truth is, I don't even want to be around you. You act like you care and all when in reality, you don't,” Eren spoke out in the most wooden tone of voice. “I don't even know you for fuck's sake.”

“We may not know each other, but I really don't like seeing you like this,” Levi answered. “And I don't like the fact that those fuckers put their hands on you. Might explain that black eye.”

“And why would you care? I may got a little time with you, but that doesn't mean that we're friends or anything like that,” Eren shot back. “Now why don't you do me a favor and leave me alone?”

Levi just stood there completely speechless as he dusted himself off, not even bothering grabbing the sunglasses. “Come on, Armin. We're getting outta here,” he spoke.

“But Eren-”

“We're leaving. _Now_ ,” Eren spoke once again and the two departed, leaving Levi into the dust.

_Brat..._

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

((Time skip))

Weeks have passed and Eren has been avoiding Levi as well as his friends. It's also been a weeks since he stayed with the Arlert family after Grisha raped him, and he tried his best to keep himself from thinking about what happened since his last encounter with the raven and because of it, he barely got any sleep because of it. So, he kept himself busy in helping Armin and his family, even though his coldness was still present and sometimes believed that he might be doing too much. As the day turned into night, Mr and Mrs. Arlert were seen preparing for dinner down at the dining room, their looks showing a bit of worry due to Eren's cold behavior.

“Armin?” the woman spoke up and the blonde quickly responded.

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind checking on Eren? He's been in his room for a while,” Mrs. Arlert answered.

“It would be nice if he joined us for dinner,” Mr. Arlert added.

Armin bit his slip slightly, but he knew that his parents wanted an answer from him. “Alright, I'll check on him,” he replied and walked out of the dining room and walked up the stairs. Strolling down the hallway, he managed to stop at the door where Eren's bedroom is. Breathing heavily, Armin started knocking on the door to see if the brunette was inside.

“Eren? Are you in there?”

There was no response and Armin knocked on the door again, “Eren?” he called out and the door opened slowly, giving the blonde a slight startle. He slowly walked inside to see if Eren was inside the bedroom and it sounded completely quiet. “Eren?” he called out.

“Eren, where are you?”

Armin looked at every area in the bedroom and there was no sign of him until he stopped at the closet where the light was on and much to his shock, he could hear Eren's voice from inside. The blonde could feel his heart beating, but he slowly walked into the closet to find Eren inside and his eyes widened in complete horror of what he had saw. “E..Eren!? What happened to your wrist!?” he exclaimed.

Armin could Eren's wrist bleeding, letting it drip onto the floor and the brunette holding a small razor in his other hand. He looked at Armin and he turned away, “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“What do you mean!? What are _you_ doing!?” Armin cried out. “Why are you cutting yourself!?”

“Does it matter to you?” Eren returned coldly.

“Yes, it does! You're in here slitting your wrist and pretend that no one is looking. How long have you been-” Armin didn't know what he wanted to say to Eren about what he was doing and seeing the blood dripping from his hand really made the color drain from his skin. He didn't even finish his sentence, “Just stay where you are,” he said and walked out of the closet. He returned seconds later with a large first-aid kit and wasted no time fixing up Eren's wrist, cleaning up the wound and the blood. He then noticed the barely faded scars on his arm as well as the other one and it pained him slightly.

“So, this isn't the first time you've done this,” he answered lowly and decided to bring back the question once more. “How long have you been cutting yourself?”

Eren remained silent.

“How long, Eren?” Armin asked once again.

“Two years straight. But why would you care about that?”

“Because... I know you wouldn't do something like this. Not only that, you've been very cold to everyone and refused to let them help you. You were even cold to that raven-haired guy that came to our aid earlier,” Armin explained. “Do you really want to distance yourself that bad? Are you really going to keep everything to yourself and not tell anyone about it?”

“Why the fuck not, if I did... then everyone will feel sorry for me. And I don't want that,” Eren said.

“And how will that make it better? You keep acting like this, you might not be able to go to anyone because you keep pushing them away,” Armin continued. “I know you're hurting from everything that is happening to you and I know that you're better than this.”

“How long are you gonna keep drilling my ass about it? Why is it so hard for people to mind their own fucking business?” Eren snarked out.

“Because, they wanna do the best they can to help. Your stubbornness is starting to become very overwhelming.”

“At least, it's better than being weak.”

“I never said that you're weak. I'm saying that you can't keep acting like this,” Armin spoke as he started to wrap Eren's arm with a cloth bandage, to make sure the bleeding stop. “Please, Eren. I'm telling you as a friend.”

Eren was about to protest but he chose not to respond. He already knew that Armin was worried about him and he knew that he was right on what he has said. He could feel his heart telling him that he should keep up with this facade and he was breaking from the inside and out. However, he decided to ignore that feeling and keep his composure because he just doesn't care.

But the silence was soon broken, when Mrs. Arlert walked inside calling Armin's name for he had been upstairs for a long time. Armin quickly peeked out of the closet, “Mom?” he called out.

Mrs. Arlert turned around, “Oh! Armin, there you are. I thought we'd told you to find Eren,” she spoke.

“I'm right here,” Eren spoke and the woman saw his bandaged wrist and she swallowed hard, knowing that the young Jaeger wasn't close to recovering. He even looked slightly disheveled to add along with the injury and she didn't want to even look.

“W-well... we're getting ready to start dinner. We could use your help.”

Armin looked at Eren and then sighed, “Alright, mom,” he said and then left the bedroom. Eren was about to leave, but Mrs. Arlert stopped him.

“Eren.”

“What is it?” the brunette stung out.

“I know that you're not recovering from the rape and abuse by your father. And I just want to let you know that it's never too late. You're a very strong person, but don't keep up with this unyielding manner,” Mrs. Arlert. “Especially when you're hurting from the outside.”

“Honestly, you're starting to become more irritating than Armin,” Eren exclaimed in annoyance.

_Why can't they just leave me alone?_

“I am not. You're starting to worry me, my husband, and Armin with your self-destructive path and we're telling you that it's okay to let out your emotions. You need to think about this, Eren. We're not trying to pressure you, we're letting you know that you're not alone.”

“Are you done? 'Cause I like to go downstairs to get this shit over with,” Eren said and slightly pushed the woman out of the way to make it downstairs, not even looking at the slightly pained expression from her face.

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Levi woke up in the morning for his mind kept revolving around Eren and how cold he acted towards him and he couldn't stop thinking about him. He rose from the bed and strolled into the bathroom where he started to shower himself, letting the hot water pound onto his chiseled body and his undercut and the steam roll out, smothering the whole entire bathroom. By the time he finished, he walked back into the room only to receive a knocking on the door.

“Young master? If you're in there, breakfast will be served within a few minutes,” a female voice announced throughout the door. Levi grunted, “Yeah, sure,” he said and he did what he usually does in the morning: getting ready for school. Once he was finished, he walked down the stairs in which he was dressed in a red plaid shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, a crisp pair of Wrangler jeans, and his favorite shoes: his flame Converse high-tops.

Levi didn't even bother to say good morning to his servants as he walked into the dining hall, where he saw Kenny sitting at the end of the table, reading the newspaper while being served coffee by the maids. The older Ackerman noticed Levi sitting on the table and placed his newspaper down. “Good morning, Rivaille. Did you have good sleep?” he asked.

“Yeah... well. No,”Levi answered.

“Oh? What seems to be troubling you?”

Levi could feel Kenny trying to pry into his personal life and his annoyance started to rub off like sandpaper, but he managed to keep his demeanor at its lowest. “I-it's nothing that concerns you. Besides, you're so busy focusing trying to pass the company to me,” he spoke.

“And I know this is sudden, but I know for sure that you will do well. Your mother would be proud of you,” Kenny said.

“Yeah, she would be,” he muttered under his breath.

_But I'm not even worried about the damn company._

The chefs arrive from the kitchen and started serving the two breakfast and like before Levi wasn't even hungry, he just played with his food as his mind kept fogging his mind and Kenny could see the raven, not even trying to eat anything that was served to him.

“Rivaille?”

Levi kept playing with his food as he started to hear Eren's words.

_I don't even want to be around you._

_That doesn't mean that we're friends or anything like that._

A frustrated groan quaked out and Levi bolted up from the table, “Sorry, old man. I... I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna head to school,” he said, pulling himself away and walking out of the kitchen ignoring his uncle calling out his name. He grabbed his coat and backpack from the foyer and headed towards the doors where the butler was caught in surprise on how different Levi was acting.

“Young master, the limousine isn't ready to take you to school.”

“No need to let me know,” Levi grounded out. “I'm just going to take the bus.”

“But the bus ride is only two hours away from here, you might not make it on time.”

“Does it look like I give a flying fuck? I know I don't, now please let me get to school before my nerves get really bad,” Levi spoke as he started walking past the butler and burst himself through the doors where he is attracted by the golden morning rays of the sun which nearly blinded his eyes. He really didn't care about that, he needed to get to school. His worry for Eren was wearing on him and he didn't want to stall any longer.

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

After the loud ringing of the school bells, the students entered the gates like they have when school starts. Eren soon enters the building and he could feel the darkness engulf him when the other students glanced at him and either turn away in complete disgust or just laugh at him in the most cruelest way. He just ignored them, but deep inside he was an inch close into breaking.

“Eren... please, don't let them get to you,” Armin spoke to him.

“Armin... I really don't wanna hear your mouth today,” Eren grounded out. “And I definitely don't wanna be here.”

Armin started to have a bad feeling when he saw the look on Eren's face which had an edgy effect especially within his eyes. He bit his lip slightly for he wanted to say something to him, but then a female voice pierced through the hallways in the most chipper tone, “Hey! Eren! Armin!”

Just inches away from them was a female with brown hair in the same hue as Eren's and was tied in a semi-high ponytail. She had olive brown hair and she had a big smile on her face while waving at the boys and holding what happened to be a Pop-Tart in her other hand as she ran up to them. Next to her as a taller male with black hair and with freckles going across the bridge of his nose. They were Sasha Nirvana Blouse and Marco Randall Bott, who were Eren and Armin's classmates.

“Morning, Sasha. Same to you, Marco,” Armin answered. “Um.. did class already start?”

“Umm, not yet,” Marco said scratching the back of his head, “Mr. Smith hasn't showed up yet. He said that he was going to be running a little late.” Armin felt his heart skip a beat when he heart Erwin's name pop out of Marco's mouth, but wore off within seconds. “That's strange. He always shows up on time,” he spoke.

"That's what we thought, too,” Sasha spoke before shifting her eyes towards Eren.

“Hey, Eren? Are you okay?”

“What the fuck do you want?” Eren asked coldly, making Sasha jump back slightly. “Why do you guys keep asking me that when you already know the answer?”

“I thought something was bothering you,” Sasha exclaimed as she looked taken aback by Eren's harsh remark and Armin just looked away.

“Armin,” Marco spoke. “What's going on?”

Armin was going to answer, but Eren cuts him off right before he could say another word. “You guys really don't get it do you?” he spoke. “And you call yourself my friends... even though you don't act like you are.”

“Eren, what are you talking about?”

“I don't even know anymore,” Eren simply answered. “All I know is that this will be the last time I will be stepping into this hellhole.”

Armin felt his heart ponder and he whirled his head at Eren, “Last time? What do you mean?”

“None of your damn business. Now... I would like to leave so I can be alone,” Eren spoke and walked away from the three.

“Hey, Eren! You can't just skip class! Eren!” Sasha exclaimed, but the brunette was long gone. Her face began to taint with sudden worry and Marco just stayed silent. Soon, Jean approached the three students with a concerned look on his face. “Did I just hear Eren just now?”

“Yeah,” Armin answered. “And he's not in his best shape.”

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

Moments later, Levi was seen at his lockers, grabbing his textbooks for he was going to be in Erwin's history class today. He slammed the locker door and found himself sighing heavily as he knew that today was going to be shitty and he kept worrying about Eren.

_I just hope that he's okay._

But then suddenly a female voice rang through his ears, “Um, Levi?”

The raven jumped in a startle to see a female blue-eyed blonde standing right next to him. “Krista! Don't fucking do that!” he growled out, trying to catch his breath from the jump scare.

Krista Jeanne Reiss glanced at Levi for a moment which began to become a bit apologetically, “Sorry, but you were spacing out for some reason,” she conjured and Levi just sighed. He really wasn't having the best day already, but before he could say anything, Levi noticed that Krista was wearing a Shingeki Titans cheerleader uniform and he could feel the disgust burning within him like acid.

“K-Krista, what the hell are you wearing?”

Krista look at herself, “Oh this? This is my new uniform. I just joined the cheerleading squad last week, which might explain why I'm so busy. I was so excited in trying out and thank God I got in!”

Levi ran his hand through his hair, “What the fuck is wrong with you, Krista? You don't even realize is that the cheerleading team is just doing cheers so they can get laid by those horny idiots,” he spoke and Krista frowned.

“Hey, that's not nice, Levi. Why would you even think that?”

“It's the truth, Krista. I've seen these pom-pom whores act towards my team and every guy they see,” Levi grimaced as he started to shudder.

Krista lets out a huff, “Such a killjoy,” she muttered under her breath.

“Whatever. We're gonna be late for Erwin's class. I can hardly wait on what he has for us in store,” the raven said dryly and sarcastically. He dreaded the moment that he was going to see Erwin teaching world history, but he had to go in order to keep his high grades shining. But his urge in seeing Eren again was near at its peak.

 

…

 

The two arrived at the classroom where they could see the whole class talking to each other and laughing. This shows that Erwin still hasn't showed up for class. Levi noticed Eren's friends as well as Jean talking to each other from their seats, but his attention turned to the other side where he sees Hange waving at him and Krista while Mike leaned back on his seat.

“Hey Levi! Over here!”

“Ugh. I hear you, you fucking shitty glasses,” Levi grumbled. “You don't have to yell across the classroom.”

Hange chuckled, “Sorry, I really can't help it though,” she spoke.

“Yeah, we've all heard that lots of times,” Mike pointed out and Hange's smile turned into a frown.

“Shut up, _Wolfgang_.”

Mike smirked and then turned to Levi, “So.. has everything been going well with your crush?” he asked and Levi just sighed. He really hates it when his friend teases him about Eren, even when he's not doing it to annoy him, but he didn't want to hold back.

“It's been shitty, Mike. When I finally get to see him again, he just gave me the cold shoulder and thinks that I'm just toying with him. It was like a complete slap in the face and to add it all off those stupid fuckers, Connie and Reiner were beating him up. His friend told me when I showed up to the scene. Since then, he started avoiding me and had been going on for weeks,” Levi questioned.

The three had quite of the reaction on what the raven had said, “Did you know what happened?” Hange asked and Levi shook his head.

“No. He never told me what happened and I doubt that he would ever do.” A sigh came out of his mouth, “First, I'm getting forced into taking my old man's company and now this.”

The others remained silent until, Erwin finally arrives in the classroom, placing his textbooks onto the desk. “Sorry, I'm late, class. The traffic has been keeping me up for the next 30 minutes,” the tall blonde spoke and then looked at Levi right before smirking slightly.

“Now, before I collect your assignments, I will be taking attendance,” Erwin spoke as he looked at his attendance sheet and started reading the names, reaching to Armin's name where he made eye-contact and gave him a warm smile, making the blonde blush in a red hue.

“H-here...” Armin stammered and Erwin shook his head, knowing how adorable he looked, but he had to focus on calling onto other students.

“Rivaille Ackerman.”

Levi jolted and hunkered down a bit, “H-here...” he muttered under his breath.

“Jean Kirschtein.”

“Here,” Jean answered.

“Alright,” Erwin spoke. “Eren Jaeger.”

Silence occurred and some of the students were looking at each other in what was going on. “Eren Jaeger,” called out Erwin once again and no response. That's when he noticed one of the chairs being empty, and his expression changed. “Has anyone seen Eren?” he asked and the class responded in denying answered.

“Maybe he's out sick,” one of the student replied.

“Or probably out getting fucked by some other fag in school,” Connie joked and half of the students laughed while some of them reacted in complete annoyance. Levi was ready to beat the shit out of the young buzzcut and Mike became more infatuated by his arrogant attitude. “Enough,” Erwin spoke, trying to calm the commotion down until Armin rose his hand.

“Um... Mr. Smith, I think I know where Eren is. I'll go find him if you want me to.”

“That wouldn't be necessary, but okay. Once you find him, bring him here,” Erwin spoke and Armin nodded.

“Understood.”

“Hold on, Armin. I'm coming with you,” Jean answered, lifting himself from his seat.

“That makes two of us,” Hange spoke, as she got up from her chair and Erwin looked a bit surprised. “O... okay,” he said. “You can go find him. But like I said before, once you find him, please bring him back.”

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Armin, Jean, and Hange walked through the hallways as Erwin went on in teaching his class. A thick fog of silence started to smother the three and it was starting to become very unbearable. “Guys... I really have a bad feeling about this,” Armin spoke uncomfortably.

“Hey, don't try to jinx it,” Hange spoke, trying to keep the blonde calm. “I'm worried too, but we all know that Eren is still gonna be alright.”

Jean nodded, “Same for me. Eren may have been cold to us, but he's not stupid,” he answered. “If only we get him to stop being so fucking stubborn and let us help him with his fuckery.”

Armin remained silent until he stopped at the bathrooms where he sees a group of boys all gathered up outside and from the looks on their faces, they had terrified looks on their faces. Concerned of what was going on, the three walked up to the boys who kept on talking right before they shifted their eyes. “Excuse me,” Armin questioned. “Why are you guys standing outside of the bathroom?”

“W-well,” the male student said. “We were heading to the bathroom to do our business and all and well... um..”

“We saw one of the mirrors being shattered like someone has punched it very hard and the next thing we saw is someone laying on the ground unconscious,” another male student finished.

The beating of Armin's heart began to ponder in the most harshest throb, “Someone is inside unconscious? Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah. If you don't believe us, take a look for yourselves.”

Armin felt his throat go dry on what the students were telling him. He looked at the boys bathroom and his body was trembling, “Hey, Armin. What's going on?” Jean asked.

“Did you ask them where Eren could be?” Hange queried after.

Armin didn't say anything and just walked into the bathroom. Jean and Hange, despite her being a female, entered from behind and inside they could see one of the mirrors being broken from a strong punch like the students said.

“My God...” Jean said in disbelief.

“Who could've done this?” Hange questioned until she felt something against her foot. She looked down onto the floor and her eyes shrunk in complete horror behind her glasses. “OH MY GOD!” she shrieked loudly. Jean and Armin heard Hange's horrified scream and looked down. And soon, horror slammed onto their faces.

Laying on the bathroom floor was none other than Eren with small pills scattered all over the floor while his hand was holding a prescription bottle.

“EREN!” they all cried out.

_ **To be continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that is the sixth chapter of Sledgehammer REVAMPED where we stopped on finding Eren unconscious in the boys bathroom! Now, I just wanna apologize for not updating for two months and it's because I've been very lazy and all so I'm getting back into this story since you guys loved it so much. Yeah, this chapter was indeed long, and the scenes may have some pretty bad, but it was worth it.
> 
> Alright, that's all for today and let me know what you think in the comment section. I need some LURVE here!
> 
> Talk to y'all later!
> 
> Ja ne!


	7. Sledgehammer :: CHAPTER SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Sledgehammer REVAMPED, where we had left off with Eren unconscious from what we had witnessed. Now, we will continue the story on what happens next after Hange, Jean, and Armin found him. How will Levi react to Eren's suicide attempt? We're gonna have to find out in this chapter!
> 
> And so the love story of Levi and Eren continues!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of the characters used in this story. You already known the rest, just don't fucking sue me for this! Big props to Mr. Isayama Hajime.

 **Warnings:** Suicide attempt, swearing, character bashing, and yaoi.

 

**Sledgehammer REVAMPED**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

Sledgehammer ::  _ CHAPTER SEVEN _

((Small recap))

_Armin felt his throat go dry on what the students were telling him. He looked at the boys bathroom and his body was trembling, “Hey, Armin. What's going on?” Jean asked._

“ _Did you ask them where Eren could be?” Hange queried after._

_Armin didn't say anything and just walked into the bathroom. Jean and Hange, despite her being a female, entered from behind and inside they could see one of the windows being broken from a strong punch like the students said._

“ _My God...” Jean said in disbelief._

“ _Who could've done this?” Hange questioned until she felt something against her foot. She looked down onto the floor and her eyes shrunk in complete horror behind her glasses. “OH MY GOD!” she shrieked loudly. Jean and Armin heard Hange's horrified scream and looked down. And soon, horror slammed onto their faces._

_Laying on the bathroom floor was none other than Eren with small pills scattered all over the floor while his hand was holding a prescription bottle._

“ _EREN!” they all cried out._

((End of recap))

Armin could feel his eyes shining with horror and worry when he saw his best friend laying on the floor fully unresponsive as the pills were scattered all around him. “Oh my God!” he quivered, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. “This isn't happening. Please tell me this isn't happening!”

Hange quickly knelt down to the fallen brunette and placed two fingers on his neck and her heart dropped when she got the result. “Oh, this is bad!” she exclaimed and turned back to the blonde, “Armin, you gotta alert the school office about this! This is very urgent!” Armin nodded frantically and dashed out of the bathroom before the four-eyed female turned her gaze to the horse-face.

“Kirschtein, alert Erwin immediately!”

“Y-yeah,” Jean frantically said and he dashed out of the bathroom and dashed his way back to Erwin's classroom where he was in the middle of his lecture. He was panting heavily once he arrived and it caught the tall blonde by surprise.

“J-Jean. I'm in the middle of a lecture,” he exclaimed.

“Sorry, teach. But it's Eren, we found him,” Jean answered. “He's in the bathroom unconscious! And I mean by dosing himself with some pills!” Half of the class looked in complete shock on what Jean had said and Levi felt his heart stopping, making him hard to breathe.

_W-what!?_

Erwin's eyes widened on what the horse-face had said. “What!?” he exclaimed. “You're not making a joke, are you Jean?”

“I'm not! Hange is at the boys' bathroom with him! If you don't believe me, then I'll show you,” Jean spoke to Erwin, who started to feel uneasy on what was going on. He swallowed hard and then nodded, “Alright, but you better be right about this,” he said and Jean didn't say anything. Erwin shifted his eyes back at the whole class, “Everyone, it seems that Eren has been found, but there seems to be some kind of situation so I will be checking to see what is going on. I will call one of the staff to keep an eye on you,” he spoke clearly.

“Huh!? Why would you wanna have someone to watch us?” Connie spoke in annoyance.

“Yeah, we're not little kids, Mr. Smith!” Petra groaned in her bitchy fit.

“No, but you're not mature enough to be in the classroom on your own,” Erwin shot back at the ginger cheerleader, who remained silent and slumped onto his seat.

“I expect you all to be on your best behavior when I come back.”

With that, Erwin made the call to the office to have someone watch the class and when he left to follow Jean to the bathroom where Eren is. By the time the student teacher was gone, Levi could feel himself wheezing to what he had just heard the horse-face explain.

“No... that... that can't be true. The brat can't do something that drastic.”

“That might explain why Hange hasn’t came back. We better head on out before something we wind up hearing some bad news,” Mike answered. Levi answered the two rose from their chairs without caring about the glances from the classmates and heads out the door.

“Hey! You can’t leave,” Petra spoke up, mostly to Levi, “You can’t be that serious about that queer!”

“Actually, I am,” Levi snarked back. “Now if you’re done, I would like to see if the brat is okay.”

Levi turned on his heel and left the classroom with Mike, hoping that they would make it to scene.

 

:::

 

The two males managed reach to the scene, but when they arrived, they’ve noticed that most of the student body were present as well as the teachers, swarming both the boys and girls’ bathroom, along with the paramedics who had just arrived and instructing everyone to make some space as they went inside the boys’ bathroom. They noticed that Armin was present with Erwin who looked like as if he had came out from a horror movie, but was trying to keep the blonde calm from crying. Jean was seen as well as he was talking to one of the paramedics on what had happened, and Hange was seen leaving the scene where she spotted the two.

“Levi. Mike.” the four-eyed brunette spoke.

“Shitty glasses, what the fuck is going on here?” Levi asked.

“We found Eren in the bathroom unconscious. And it was by swallowing a whole bottle of pills,” Hange answered grimly, too stricken to show her bright smile after seeing Eren.

The raven swallowed hard, “So.. he did try to-” he stopped his sentence on what he saw Eren being carried away by the paramedics, holding a bag valve mask on his mouth and nose, pumping oxygen into his body to keep him from succumbing after noticing that he isn’t fully dying. Levi felt his eyebrows knit together and his vision become painful when he saw Eren get carried away. How can his angel turn out this way? He wondered why he did it and what he could do to help him. This felt like a complete nightmare to him, even if he doesn’t know Eren well.

“Levi...” Mike spoke, his expression changing.

Levi shook his head, “I just… I wish I could see what the fuck was going on with him,” he said. “But he just kept pushing himself away from me.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Levi,” Hange spoke, placing her hand onto his shoulder. “We really wanted to tell you want was going on, but at the same time… we didn’t want Eren to lash out at us. He’s been like this for a long time and we wanted to do something about it.”

Levi just stared at her, “I know that… I just…. I just want him to have someone to lean on,” he said with a sigh.

“You’re _really_ love him, don’t you?” Mike said with a soft smile.

“I don’t just love him. I’m _in love_ with him,” Levi spoke and the two remained silent as they started to see that he was being true in his words. “I mean when I first met him, I felt the weight that has been dragging me down for years. I haven’t been very happy since I was a kid… not after what happened.”

“I believe you, Levi. But what’s going on right now… this is Eren’s life we’re talking about.”

“Don’t you think I already know that. I just saw the fucking paramedics take him away,” Levi answered, shooting his gaze at Hange. “I can’t just stand here and watch.”

“I know it’s hard to see Eren like this… maybe… you need to get some time for yourself. You look pretty distraught,” Mike said.

“We’re _all_ distraught from this,” Hange said. “We should head to the hospital. Maybe the nurses will know if Eren is gonna be okay.”

“That’s a good idea. I could care less if Erwin gets on us for leaving school. I don’t wanna see Eren die,” Mike said before turning to the raven who was feeling the hurt surge within him.

“Right after this, we should head on out.”

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Hours had passed and the three seniors made their way to the hospital where they had met with receptionist at the hospital lobby. They were told that Eren was inside the room but the visitation was temporarily restricted at the moment and Levi felt his worry devouring him and it was getting Mike and Hange more concerned of him as much as they’re for the brunette.

As they waited, the three went to the cafeteria to get some food and maybe help Levi calm his nerves and much to his surprise, the hospital food was very good, showing that they weren’t joking at all. He didn’t get anything too much, but something to keep him under control.

Mike and Hange looked at Levi and then back at each other and should head back to the room after seeing Levi slowly started to get into his thoughts about Eren.

Soon after their little dining, they returned to Eren’s room in which the door was still closed, but this time they weren’t alone. Eren’s friends were there, Connie, and Reiner, and even Erwin who glanced at the three seniors. “Mr. Smith,” Levi spoke up. “What are you doing here?”

“I was going to ask you the same, but I think I know the reason why,” Erwin spoke sternly, already knowing about their absence, but then sighed. “You wanted to see if Eren is okay.”

“That’s what we’re hoping too,” Hange spoke. “And it looks like Blondie is here as well as the horse-face.”

“We heard what happened and Erwin was kind enough to take us there,” Sasha spoke turning to Erwin.

"That is until this asshole decides to show up his face,” Jean said in a stinging spat which Levi’s brows knitted together. Jean is really trying to pick a fight with the raven because of their feelings for Eren and everyone could see the tension coming from the two.

“What’s the big huff about? So the fag tried to kill himself, big deal!” Connie said in a huff, folding his arms.

“Yeah, I don’t see why there so many sappiness here. Makes me wanna gag,” Reiner gawked out in complete disgust.

“Okay, tell me why are these two idiots here again?” Sasha questioned in annoyance.

“I don’t even know, but they do realize that this is a serious thing,” Marco spoke, shooting a glare at the two. “Then again, they don’t even care if their own loved ones die or not.”

“Hey, don’t bring my family into this!” Reiner bellowed back.

“Yeah, you’re so worried about that fag that you wanna be friends with him!” Connie cackled like a hyena and the others just started to get more peeved with the two bullies. “We just wanna see how stupid you look on your faces.”

“How about you say that again so I’ll be able to slam _both_ of your skulls to the wall!?” Jean bellowed viciously, causing the employees and the patients to look up to see the commotion and it was far from getting any violent. Thankfully, Armin got in between the small squabble.

“Guys, stop! This isn’t the time we should be fighting here. Eren’s life is in peril and we don’t know if he’s going to be okay or not!”

“That’s right, now why don’t we all just calm down, okay?” Mike spoke and then turned to Connie and them smiled. “We don’t wanna have Eren lose his life now...” he walked up to the buzzcut and lightly grabbed his chin. “… do we?”

Feeling the taller man’s touch, Connie flinched and slapped Mike’s hand away. “What the fuck!? Fuck that shit! I rather drink bleach than see if that queer’s okay! How about you go crawl into the grave with him, you fag!” he shot out and spat on Mike’s face, making everyone gasp in shock.

“You know what, I think we’re done here. Let’s get outta here, Connie,” Reiner snorted and Connie gave Mike a scowl before leaving the hospital.

“Oi!” Levi shouted angrily at the two bullies, but was stopped by the tall blonde.

“It’s alright,” Mike spoke, wiping the spit off of his face. “I’ll let that slide… but that doesn’t mean that I’m letting him off the hook.”

Hange shook her head in slight irritation while Armin sighed heavily as he looked down at the floor, not even wanting to hear on how Eren’s health is turning out despite the comfort offered from Erwin, who he too was getting worried. Soon, the doors open, catching the group’s attention and coming out was a young woman with shaggy platinum blonde hair tied in a small ponytail and a pair of silver eyes along with small wire-framed glasses. She looked up to see Levi, Armin, Mikasa, and the whole group waiting despite the previous commotion and she had the calmest look on her face and she could see the worry within their eyes. She took a deep breath.

“I had a feeling that you all will show up,” she said.

“Rico,” Jean spoke. “How’s Eren?”

“It was a pretty intense procedure but it was successful,” Rico Brzenska answered. “The good news that he’s going to be able to live, but his health is far from recovery.”

Relief was shown, however, Levi was far from relieved as he looked Rico straight in the eyes, “That still doesn’t tell us what happened, and how. We just found out about this not to long ago and I need to know,” he spoke.

“It was a suicide attempt,” Rico spoke clearly and the raven felt like he had been punched in the stomach. “By overdosing in sleeping pills. I’ve seen this case happen to many patients and it maybe due to bullying and depression and I could see that Eren is in that kind of spectrum.”

Her explanation was loud enough for everyone to hear on what was the cause.

_S-suicide attempt?_

“I want to see him,” Levi muttered.

“What?” Rico questioned.

“I said I want to see him. I want to see Eren. Please,” Levi repeated and the woman could see the look in his face and she found herself smiling slightly.

_This kid. Does he even know Eren at all?_

“I’m afraid I can’t let you. The hospitals’ visits are restricted until the next week or so. He’s bedridden and his health is at the beginning of its recovery. It’s a good thing that Eren didn’t die… or else you guys would be devastated. When I was examining him at school the other day, I could see that Eren didn’t want to be around me or anyone else that was close to him, and when I saw the bruises, it was enough to see that he was hurt both inside and out,” Rico explained to Levi as he remained silent, but the words were soaking into him.

“He acts as if he is okay but he isn’t and it was getting me worried. And now that he has tried to kill himself… I don’t know what else to say,” Rico spoke. “All I know is that he needs someone on his side. I don’t care if it’s you, Jean, or anyone else. I don’t want him to do something like this again.”

Levi went silent for a moment while the others just watched the conversation go on.

“I won’t let that happen… if only… if only he told me what was bothering him,” Levi spoke and Armin quickly turned away.

“Armin?” Erwin questioned, after seeing the blonde react quickly.

“Whatever it is, it’s was effecting his health. I’m not a psychic or anything like that, but I know its harming him,” Rico spoke and then sighed as she pushed her glasses with her fingers.

“If I were you, I’d give it a week before I come back and visit Eren. That way we can see Eren up and better again.”

With that, Rico turned on her heel and walked out of the hallway, leaving the whole group on their own. Levi clutched onto his chest. He could feel his heart racing as he just stood there as he was relieved that Eren was okay, but at the same time he was worried that he’ll break himself even more.

_I can’t let that happen. I don’t want to see Eren suffer like this anymore._

After thinking about what Rico had said, Levi hopes that he can reach out to the blonde… to show how much he wants to be there for him, despite barely even knowing him.

_**To be continued...** _

 

 **Side Notes:** Link to Hagane Flame - [Hagane Flame ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12392349/chapters/28196127)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I had to stop it here because I don’t wanna ruin the moment here. So, there you have it: the seventh chapter of Sledgehammer REVAMPED! Now I’m looking forward in seeing more action of Levi x Eren, and I will be writing some Erwin x Armin scenes as well as other couples! I’m very glad on how it turned out, even though it had some mistakes on there, but who gives a fuck? Eh, I might get a beta reader.
> 
> Well anyways, the next chapter will be up soon and we will have Levi and his gang find out about what’s going on with Eren.
> 
> In the meantime, I have just posted up a new fanfiction called Hagane Flame which is a Fairy Tail fanfiction so you can go and check it out! The link is inside the chapter and just posted it up not too long ago.
> 
> Make sure you give me some love in both this story and my new one! Talk to y’all later!
> 
> Ja ne!


	8. Sledgehammer :: CHAPTER EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with the eighth chapter of Sledgehammer REVAMPED, where we will focus on the aftermath of Eren’s suicide attempt and how everything will change for him when Levi finds out on what’s going on with him.
> 
> Would love to chat more, but I will let the chapter do all of the talking! Let’s get on with it!

**Disclaimer:** You already know the disclaimer about Attack on Titan and its characters. I won’t say it this time. Just enjoy the story, ‘kay?

 **Warnings:** Swearing, suicide aftermath, bullying, and Yaoi.

 **Pairings:** Levi x Eren, slight Jean x Eren, Erwin x Armin, and more.

 

**Sledgehammer REVAMPED**

Written by PhantomFitghterZero

Sledgehammer ::  _ CHAPTER EIGHT _

 

Once again…

A normal morning emerges in the city of Wall Maria as the commuters head their way to their school or their jobs. Speaking of which, it looks like it was going to be a normal day in Shingeki High School… but boy were we wrong. After Eren’s suicide attempt, he was hospitalized had been bedridden for a week in a half The words has been spreading and lots of mixed reactions started to surface. Some of them cruelly joked about Eren nearly taking his own life while the others just felt very bad on what he did and worried about if he was going to live or not.

In which they don’t know that he’s still okay.

Levi enters the building and he saw his fangirls all grouped up together gossiping about what they were talking about. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and just kept on walking, but what he didn’t know is that they were talking about Eren and they were stricken with sadness and there was no deny of it.

“I can’t believe Eren tried to kill himself,” one girl asked in complete hurt.

"Why would he do something like this?” another one added for she was affected by the incident. “I hate it when someone does that to themselves. It’s just not fair.”

“I know. The poor guy deserves better,” another spoke after. “We should do something for him if he gets better.”

As the girls gossiped, Armin entered the school and he winded up hearing what the girls were saying about Eren. He felt relieved that the brunette was going to be okay, but at the same time… his pity for him was becoming great and now half of the school are starting to feel sympathy. Sometimes, he just wished that he could just slap some sense into Eren and not have him act all stubborn towards him and the others.

He sighed heavily as he walked into the classroom where he sees Jean and the rest of the company present. It hasn’t been the same without Eren, but at the same time… he was able to recover from what it might happen to be a tragic event. Today was study hall and the whole group was inside very silent, still reflecting on the day of the brunette’s suicide attempt.

“Armin,” Jean was the first one to speak. “Have you gotten the word from Rico about being able to see Eren?”

Armin nodded, “I just got the word from her. She has told my parents about what happened and they didn’t take it well. Good news that we’ll be able to see him today,” he spoke.

“That is good news!” Sasha spoke.

“However, the damage within him has already been done,” Marco went after. “I don’t want something like that to happen to him again.”

“That makes two of us,” Mikasa spoke with Annie nodding in agreement.

As Levi heard the news, he felt slightly ecstatic but his smile faded felt the words Rico had said to him resurface.

_All I know is that he needs someone on his side. I don’t care if it’s you, Jean, or anyone else. I don’t want him to do something like this again._

His eyebrow knitted together as the same question started rambling within: What caused Eren to do something to fatal and stupid? Why would he choose something like that?

Levi didn’t know what was going on with Eren, since the brunette refused to tell him anything and it was eating him alive. Hange and Mike noticed Levi’s worry and frustration and looked exchanged looks with one another. The raven was falling in love with Eren even more.

“We should peek in to give Eren a surprise,” Sasha suggested, catching the three seniors’ attention.

“Yeah, like what?” Marco asked.

Sasha shrugged and Armin joined into the conversation looking very doubtful, “I don’t even know… and I doubt Eren would be thrilled if we came.”

“Let’s try not to think negative, Armin,” Mikasa spoke. “We all need to show him that we’re there for him and will keep helping him no matter how much he doesn’t want us to.”

“Mikasa’s right, Armin,” Erwin spoke as he was seen present in the classroom and the younger blonde found himself blushing.

“M-Mr. Smith...”

“I understand that Eren is very distant, but you need to think positively,” Erwin said with a smile. “I’m very glad that Eren is going to be okay, and I think I might tag along with you all to peep in. We should go after school.”

Armin felt himself swallow hardly as he felt his own heart ponder slightly. While everyone was looking forward in seeing the brunette after a week in a half, he felt himself losing the battle… the battle in keeping everything that happened to Eren to himself. He remembered him saying that he didn’t want anyone to know about him and he could understand, but his stubbornness was reaching to the danger zone.

Meanwhile, Levi glanced at Armin for a moment and he started to speculate that he might know something about the 16-year-old.

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

The sounds of the birds chirping through the windows of the hospital, where Eren was seen sitting on his hospital bed looking down at his hands where he was in his hospital gown and on his patient wristband. He could hear the beautiful melody of the birds outside, but on the inside, darkness looming closer to him. He remained silent, not even bothering with the positivity that is happening on the outside. To him, he was supposed to be dead. That’s what he wanted… to die and forget everyone and everything around him. To him, the whole world was toxic from losing his mother to his father raping him.

But all that went down the drain… and he wasn’t very happy about it. And he wasn’t supposed to be happy.

As he remained in his single room, the door opens and enters Rico, who was smiling at him. “Hey there, Eren,” she spoke warmly. “Did you sleep well?” she asked.

“I guess so...” Eren spoke lowly.

Rico then looked at her clipboard, “Well then, the good news that you will be discharged within the next week,” she said. “In the meantime, we’ll be doing some checkups on you.”

“Great,” Eren spoke in dry manner and Rico’s smile faded.

“Eren? What’s wrong… aren’t you glad that you’re going to be going home soon?”

“No… I’m supposed to be dead.”

Rico’s eyes widened on what she heard, “Eren-”

“I’m supposed to be dead. Why didn’t you let me die? Why did you save me?” Eren questioned more as his voice started to raise slightly. The four-eyed nurse looked at the brunette in complete disbelief. “How can you even think that? Do you even know that if you die, there’s no turning back?”

“I don’t care,” Eren returned. “I’m not supposed to be here. I’m nothing but complete trash… a waste of space. I’m… just a stain to this shithole.”

“Eren… you’re none of those things. Haven’t you forgotten that everyone was worried about you? Worried that you _could’ve_ died?” Rico returned.

“How are they worried about me, Rico? They don’t care about me. They never have,” Eren retaliated.

“Yes they do and you know it! I was there, Eren! I was there when they showed up at the lobby and how distraught they were when they found out you tried to kill yourself! I… how can you be this… broken? I never thought you wanted to end your life so badly… over because of-”

“Just stop it! I don’t wanna hear it!” Eren nearly shouted. “All I ever wanted was to have my life end… and yet I never get a chance to do it. Why is it so hard that I just wanted to leave this world, so I can finally be with my mom again and never have to deal with all of the shit that’s happened to me!? Nobody cares about me, they just wanna keep tearing me down and don’t give a shit about-”

“Get out.”

Rico looked at Eren, “Eren, just listen to-”

“I said get out.”

“Eren-”

“GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU STUPID BITCH!” Eren yelled in his loudest tone which was showing his rage. “GET OUT!”

Rico quickly departed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Eren panted in his anger and after the female doctor left, he found himself being eaten away by regret.

“Fuck, fuck FUCK!”

::::

 

As hours went by, school has finally come to an end, and the whole gang, including Erwin and Levi entered the hospital with many gifts in their hands as well as the balloons. “Um, Erwin. Isn’t this a bit much?” Hange asked the tall blonde and Mike nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it’s not like Eren was involved in a car accident.”

“Nonsense,” Erwin said. “I think this is perfect for him. We are visiting him aren’t we?”

“T-That is true,” Armin spoke. “But… I’m afraid that Eren might not like what we have.”

“I’m sure he will,” Jean said looking determined.

Levi sighed at Jean’s comment, but he was indeed looking forward in seeing the brunette. He felt his heart pounding in how with he react since his last encounter where he just acted completely cold towards him. But everyone stopped at their tracks when one of the nurses darted out of the room where Eren was staying and food was being thrown out followed by angry words ripping across the air. The nurse collapsed on her knees and started crying in which the other staff went to her comfort.

“What’s going on over there?” Hange asked.

“I don’t know, but something tells me that things aren’t going well,” Mike answered.

Rico was with the crying nurse right before looking at the group and sighed solemnly, “Please, take her to the break room where she can calm down,” she said to the other staff before walking upwards.

“Rico, what’s happening here?”

“I’m very sorry, everyone. But we’re seeming to have some trouble with Eren,” Rico answered. “I went to check up on him this morning and all of the sudden… he just went through a complete phase. He was ranting on how he wanted to end his life so badly because he believes no one cares about him. I tried to reason with him and say that everyone does care, but… he just won’t listen.”

Levi felt his throat go dry, “Is he still in his room?” he asked.

“He is…. But I wouldn’t go in there for a while. I know I said that you can visit him, but after his breakdown… I don’t want anyone to get hurt,” Rico spoke right before she turned on her heel. “Oh, and please leave the gifts on the side of the door. The staff will bring them in for you.

As Rico walked away, everyone stood in complete disbelief and Levi just took a seat, feeling that his chance might have crumpled after hearing the school nurse said.

“Now what?” Sasha as she sat on one of the chairs.

“Guess, we’re gonna have to wait until he calms down,” Annie said looking slightly uneasy after the scene. “I never thought Eren would go through so much.”

“He’s been though a lot long enough,” Armin spoke.

Everyone turned their heads towards the blonde after he said that, “Long enough? Armin, do you know what’s going on with him?” Jean asked.

“I...I do, truthfully. I’m the only one who knows what’s going on with Eren,” Armin answered. “I know I’m not supposed to tell anyone what happened, but I don’t think I can keep up with this anymore.”

This caught Levi’s attention fully.

_Wait, Blondie knows what’s going on with the brat?_

“What happened?” he asked.

Armin could feel his heart beating fast, but he knew that they were waiting for him. “The truth is that… Eren… his mother died years ago and because of it his father, Grisha has been taking his anger out of him by abusing him, meaning that he has been beating him every single day. My parents have been suspecting the abuse, but I’ve seen the bruises on him. He didn’t want anyone to know what was going on with him and it made everything worse for him and he started to act cold towards everyone who tried to help him, even before he got made fun of because he was gay.”

Levi’s throat went dry, “Y-you can’t be serious about that,” he said and Armin looked at Levi.

“I am… I was there when all of this happened besides Mikasa,” Armin continued still feeling tense, his honesty was showing from his eyes. “And not only that… weeks ago… his father… he… he raped him.”

Silence occurred within the group as their hearts nearly stopped. “WHAT!?” was heart from Jean as his eyes widened and his yell jolted the blonde while Levi’s eyes widened in complete horror.

“E-Eren got raped!?” Hange cried out. “When did this happen!?”

“I told you, it was weeks ago. I saw him when I was leaving the convenient store that night and he was crying. He told me that he didn’t want to go back to his home. And when I offered to stay with my parents and I… they saw everything and… it was horrible. I saw the blood going down his legs when I tried to fix him and I found out he was slitting his wrists before and after the abuse,” Armin couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“It was horrible… I never imagined Eren would do something like that to himself.”

As Armin felt his body started to tremble, Erwin walked up to the blonde and managed to catch him and calmed him down as saw him weaken from telling everyone what was going on with Eren, in which they were stricken with complete hurt and sorrow. It was about time that he told what was going on with the brunette.

"I… I don’t believe this. Why didn’t Eren tell us about this before?” Marco asked. “I know about abuse and all, but getting raped by your own father?”

“We’re _all_ stricken by this,” Hange said. “I just can’t believe this happened. No wonder the poor guy tried to kill himself.”

Levi, on the other hand felt sadness for Eren, but at the same time, he felt anger boiling within him. How can Eren hide something like this from him? Why would he hide it… to have himself suffer more?To have him become distant from him and the others? He really felt like finding Eren’s father and beating the living shit out of him for hurting what’s his. Family or not, he felt that the man should pay.

“Levi?” Mike was the first one to ask.

The raven didn’t say anything and rose up from his seat. He needed to get away from the intensity to cool his head off, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to see Eren. He didn’t want him to lash out his anger at the brunette, even if he was slightly angry at him for not telling him about his abuse.

 

::::

As the hours went by, Eren has calmed down and the nurse from before offered him his food in which he refused again, but eventually gave in because he had been in a coma for almost two weeks. He noticed the gifts he had gotten from Armin and the others, showing their condolences. He sighed heavily as his eyes never left the gifts and he felt his regret starting to take over him. Eren already knew that the others were trying to help him, but he chose to push it away… and now looked where he ended up.

_Damn it… why does it have to happen?_

His eyes were filled with hurt, but at the same time, he felt like his death had been wasted. Losing his mother and being bullied and abused really took a toll on him and he pushed those emotions away, feeling like he doesn’t care anymore.

“Um, Mr. Jaeger? A-are you feeling alright?” one of the nurses questioned.

“I… I do now,” Eren said.

“Someone is here to see you,” the nurse spoke and Eren stopped himself, feeling his blood turning cold. “Nurse, I’m not in the mood for visitors.”

“Oi, brat,” a familiar voice spoke up and Eren’s blood froze. It was none other than Levi himself standing in the doorway, his eyes furrowing slightly and his arms, folded across his chest. His steel-blue eyes were hard, but soft at the same time.

“Levi? What the hell are you doing here?”

Levi turned back to the nurse, “Can you excuse us for a moment?” he asked and the woman nodded respectfully before leaving the room. Silence was showing between the two and Eren felt his heart pondering in rapid speed. He didn’t want to look Levi in the eyes at this manner, but he felt his presence coming closer to him along with his footsteps.

“Brat, look at me,” Levi spoke up, but Eren didn’t budge.

 “You didn’t answer my question,” Eren replied, his eyes still away from the raven. “What are you doing here?”

“Your friends told me that you were bedridden in the hospital,” Levi conjured, his frown still visible. “I told them that I was going to see you first. I never thought that you would end up here.”

Eren didn’t say anything to the comment until one question came out of the jock’s mouth.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Snapping his head, Eren’s emerald eyes went directly at Levi, “W-what?” he stammered.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were being abused?” Levi questioned as his eyes started to soften more.

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t try to hide it from me, brat,” Levi’s voice rose slightly. “I already know about your suicide attempt.”

Feeling the ice break around him, Eren shook his head completely, “No, you’re lying. You don’t know anything about me!” he protested and Levi shook his head, “I’m not lying to you, your friend told me everything that was happening to you, and everyone else. How your father had beaten you and fucking raped you one night, and you were cutting yourself. I wanna know why didn’t you tell me those things.”

The brunette panted, “W-who told you those things? Was it that fucking horse-face?” he grounded out.

“No, it was the blonde one,” Levi spoke and when he heard him say blonde, he was thinking of Armin and soon, his anger started to rise, “WHAT!? Armin told you that!? After I fucking told him that I don’t want anyone to feel sorry for me!?”

“And what the hell is wrong with that?” Levi questioned.

“Nothing is wrong with that!”

“Then why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“Why should I tell anyone my business!? It’s mine and mine alone!”

“Eren, look at you! You’re in a fucking hospital and have been in here for weeks! And for what, that you tried to kill yourself after your father abused you and raped you!?”

“It’s not like you fucking care, Levi! You’re… you’re just like everyone else in that damn school!”

“Brat… do you hear yourself? You act like all of this abuse is nothing and you keep letting it happen to you,” Levi exclaimed, letting his emotions pour out with his words. “Are you really trying to let yourself be hurt like this?”

“Doesn’t even matter anymore, Levi. I was alone when my mom left me. I’m always alone,” Eren choked on his breath and the raven just stood there in complete disbelief.

“Eren…”

“You don’t know what it’s like to live in a world when everyone hates your fucking guts. Nobody cares about me… not even that stupid horse-face. They only say that they care about me… when in fucking reality, they’re hiding their true feelings about me. They don’t want some worthless loser like me around them. They don’t want a nobody who likes the same sex… or because they’re hurting on the inside. All they ever care about is themselves and themselves alone. I’m nothing to them… nothing but trash. A disease.”

Levi shook his head, “Stop… please stop,” he said. “Please stop talking like this. You’re not one of those things.”

“But it’s true!” Eren shouted out, causing Levi to slam his mouth shut. “I’m nothing to everyone around me… and I’m nothing to my father. It should’ve been better if I wasn’t in this world, that way people will be happy and live on with their lives.”

“Stop it...” Levi said as his body started to quiver.

“It would’ve been be better if I was dead...”

“I said STOP!” A loud shout came out of the raven’s voice, causing Eren to jerk up. He looked at the senior as he could see his fists trembling. “Please… just stop saying those things, brat.”

“Levi-”

“Don’t talk about yourself that way, when the real truth is that you’re hurt,” Levi spoke up once again, cutting Eren, who tried to make another excuse. “You already know that you had friends that were worried about you, and yet you push them away.”

“You don’t understand of what I’m going through,” Eren protested.

“You’re right. I don’t… but what I do know is that what you did was pretty stupid,” Levi said sharply and the brunette felt his emotions starting to melt. “Do you know how devastating everyone would be… even fucking shitty glasses herself? Do you know that if you keep holding on to your pain, it will make things worse for you? Do you even fucking know that if you killed yourself, that your life is done?”

“I know all of that!”

“Then why? Why would you do it?”

Eren stopped in his words as Levi’s ‘why’ question soak within him, “I… I...” he stuttered as he felt his whole body shaking, wrapping his arms around himself. He started shaking his head as he felt his own emotions starting to burst from the inside. “I don’t know, okay!? I just don’t fucking know! All I remember is all of the pain I have endured throughout my life. The name-calling, the beatings, the rape… I didn’t know what to do, so I started pushing away my feelings because I already know that no one cares about me. It’s always been that way, Levi. It all started crashing down when I lost my mom to fucking cancer and my dad just started beating me.”

Levi remained silent. He could see that Eren has been going through a lot and he was trying to keep himself from crying for his eyes was starting to brim with tears.

“I… just want everything to stop. I just want all of the shit to just stop.”

Eren kept trying to fight back the tears that were starting to come down from his face and Levi just walked up towards the brunette, embracing him in his arms.

“L-Levi, what the hell are you doing? Let me go...”

“No… I’ve already gotten your answer, brat,” Levi said in a soothing tone. “Just please, just let me give you the comfort you deserve. You’ve been though a lot.”

Eren just didn’t say anything and let his tears fall from his eyes, “I… I don’t know what to do anymore,” he croaked as he cried silently and Levi just pulled him closer, not even bothering the younger man’s tears soaking through his shirt. He need the warmth for he had been in the cold for so long, and as for Levi, he felt his own emotions bursting as well as he kept himself close.

_You don’t have to worry anymore, brat. I’m here. So, please… don’t cry._

_ **To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the eighth chapter of Sledgehammer in which it took me quite a while to finish. I’m not very happy in how it came out, but at least I added some Erwin x Armin into the mix. Okay, there will be some more bullying in the later chapters, but will have Levi being Eren’s knight in shining armor. Just bear with me, ‘kay?
> 
> In the meantime, I would love to see some comments about the chapter, and what would you do if Eren kept acting stubborn if Levi wasn’t around.
> 
> Talk to y’all later!
> 
> Ja ne!


	9. Sledgehammer :: CHAPTER NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! KuroganeBlade here with a new chapter of Sledgehammer REVAMPED where Eren finally gets out of the hospital and heads back to school. However, there might be some changes within some students while the bullying from the others is still going on. There will be more Levi x Eren moments in this chapter as well as some Erwin x Armin and more.
> 
> Another thing, I wanna thank everyone for their support of the story and I hope to make this better for you guys!
> 
> Now without further ado, let’s get on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** You know the disclaimer for this. Not gonna tell you over and over again.

 **Warnings:** Bullying, cursing, character bashing and yaoi meaning Levi x Eren moments, but there won’t be any sex in this chapter but will be in the later chapters.

 **Pairings:** Levi x Eren, Erwin x Armin

 

**Sledgehammer REVAMPED**

Written by KuroganeBlade

Sledgehammer _ :: CHAPTER NINE _

 

Eren found himself sighing… but not in relief.

It had been days since he had been bedridden in the hospital after his suicide attempt. Not only that, Levi has entered in his room and gave him the warmest embrace he has ever gotten once he broke down in his tears. Now, he has been discharged from the hospital and to return home with Armin and his family. Eren wasn’t looking forward into meeting Armin’s parents, for he fear that they would scold him for his dangerous attempt, but inside, he was glad that he was still alive.

“Eren?” Rico’s voice echoed, making the brunette turn around to see the four-eyed platinum blonde standing.

“Are you ready to go?”

The brunette nodded softly, “Y-yeah,” he said as he looked away. “L-look… I just wanna say that I’m-”

“No, it’s not your fault. I know that you were hurting, I’m just glad that you’re not hostile this time,” Rico said with a smile. “I wonder what had happened?”

Eren didn’t say anything to the comment, “Well then, why don’t we get going?” Rico suggested.

 

::::

 

Once Rico escorted Eren to the lobby of the hospital, he saw Armin waiting for him and his parents going through the discharge papers. The young blonde looked up and smiled warmly, “Hey, Eren. Good to see you back on your feet again,” he said with a smile. But Eren just turned away, not saying a word. Mr and Mrs. Arlert had finished going through the slips and gave it back to the receptionist who smiled. “Alright, you are now set. Try not to give the young man any stress on your way back.”

“Thank you so much,” Mrs. Arlert said before looking back at Eren and her frown just got deeper. She could see the hurt within him and she started to fear for his life.

“Alright, let’s go home. It hasn’t been the same without you around,” Mr. Arlert said and gently escorted the brunette out of the hospital with Armin and Mrs. Arlert following from behind. “I’ll see you guys in school next week,” Rico called out to the two boys and the whole family was out of the hospital.

The whole ride home sounded very relaxing to Eren as he looked out the window, not uttering one word. Being in that hospital for almost weeks had been pretty hard for Eren and how much the staff tried to help him recover… he didn’t even _want_ to think how much trouble has has gave them.

“Dammit,” he muttered to himself.

He really regretted for everything he had done to them, for not telling them that he needed help and the comfort he needed. He had been thinking about that since his final days in the hospital before being checked out, and he still couldn’t forget about Levi not leaving his side.

Finally, whole family returned home and they couldn’t wait to settle down, “Mom. Dad. I’ll go and get everything ready for brunch,” Armin said, but his mother shook her head.

“No, Armin. Let’s just order take-out. We don’t want you to go through all that trouble.”

The woman turned around, “Eren, would you care to join us for a movie? I think it’s a good time to celebrate your leave from the hospital,” she offered.

“No, thanks. You guys go on ahead,” Eren said. “I’ll be in my room.”

The brunette walked up the stairs, leaving the three looking very puzzled and concerned at the same time. Mrs. Arlert started to walk after Eren, but her husband stopped her, “No, let me talk to him. You just order the take-out,” he said.

“Dear, are you sure?”

Mr. Arlert nodded, “Eren has been silent since we got home. And I already know what had happened, so I won’t be up there long.” The man turned on his heel and stared walking up the stairs to where he saw Eren’s bedroom door half-open and he wasted no chance slowly peeking into the room where he sees Eren sitting on his bed with his head down.

“Eren.”

The brunette looked up to see Mr. Arlert looking at him and then looked down, “Look, I’m really not in the mood into joining you,” he said.

“I came here to have a little heart to heart,” Mr. Arlert spoke. “I been noticing that you have been very quiet and wasn’t even bothering to look at us when we got home. As if you’re ashamed of us or something.”

“No.. it’s not like that,” Eren said. “It’s just that… I just wanna be alone for a while.”

Mr. Arlert felt is throat thicken slightly, but he wasn’t going to end the conversation, “Eren… I know that you’re still slowly recovering mentally, but… I just want to know,” he continued and he swallowed hard, “Did… did you take my prescription?”

Eren felt his heart drop when Mr. Arlert asked the question.

“Did you take it when I wasn’t looking? Explaining how your suicide attempt happened? I couldn’t find it in the bathroom and wondered where it was. I didn’t realize that you might have taken it when I found out from Armin.”

“Y-yeah, I did,” Eren admitted, feeling completely ashamed.

“Why? Why would even do such a thing, Eren? Did you really hate your life that much, so much that you would just end it there?” the man questioned, leaving the brunette speechless for a second.

“I don’t even know what I was thinking. I felt like what was the point of living when you have people who hate your fucking guts, a father who beats you, and a mother who is gone,” Eren answered. “You feel worthless compared to everyone else, and that no one is there to help you out.”

“Eren...”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Arlert. I thought that killing myself would be better.”

“No,” Mr. Arlert shook his head. “It wouldn’t be better, you know how Armin is when it comes to people losing their lives. Didn’t you forget that he’s your family besides your mother and father? That we _all_ are your family?”

“I haven’t forgotten about that,” Eren said.

“Then why do you think that nobody cares about you when you clearly know that isn’t true. You know that you’re like a second son to me,” Mr. Arlert complied and Eren just shook his head.

“I don’t even know _what_ to think,” Eren said. “I don’t even know what to do anymore. After what had happened with me after I was taken to the hospital, I started to slowly realize that I was running away from my problems… but I couldn’t even try to do it because of the memories of all of the shit I’ve been put through. I wanted to believe that everyone cared, but I couldn’t.”

Mr. Arlert just remained silent.

“I’m sorry… but I just can’t trust people anymore,” Eren spoke up. “I just can’t trust them.”

Within seconds, Eren felt another embrace and coming from Mr. Arlert, it felt a lot like how Levi embraced him: filled with warmth and truth. The brunette wanted to push himself away, but his body knew that it wasn’t even worth it anymore.’

“It’s going to get better, Eren. I promise you,” Mr. Arlert said. “Just promise me that you don’t do something like that again. Please.” Hearing the plea, Eren just stayed silent. He just felt his embrace completely soothing and he knew that he wasn’t going to perform something like that again.

He has a long way to recover… and it’s going to start today.

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

The limo was parked outside the doors at the Ackerman Manor for a week has passed. Levi walked out of the doorway completely dressed and wearing his varsity Shingeki jacket. After maids bowed him goodbye when the raven got into the limousine, Kenny walked up to him as the window rolled down. “Have a wonderful day, Rivaille,” he sounded out.

“Yeah, sure, old man,” Levi muttered back.

“Remember, we’re going to be talking about the future of Survey Corporation later on tonight, so be at the dining hall.”

Levi didn’t respond to it and Kenny just stared at him in slight concern, “Rivaille, are you listening to me?” he asked, making the raven look at the old man and then sighed, “Sorry,” he muttered. “I’m just thinking about some things. It’s personal.”

“Do you want to talk about it after dinner?”

Levi shook his head, “No, it’s not like an old fuck like you would even care, anyways,” he snarked out before rolling up the window. Kenny just sighed to himself, wondering why couldn’t Levi just respect him like an obedient child. He didn’t know why, but he chose not to think about it and went back inside while the limousine exited the gates of the manor.

The stroll to school wasn’t very amusing for Levi, but his mind was in another place. He was thinking about his visit with Eren and how he just broke down after telling why he tried to kill himself and how he just went up and hugged the brunette. He couldn’t forget that day and now that he has gotten the word from Mike and Hange that Eren has been discharged from the hospital through Armin, and that he would be coming back to school, he didn’t want to waste his time.

Levi already knew that the ride wasn’t going to take too long, for had been longing to see the brat after being pushed away for too long.

 

:::::

 

As his recovery came to a start, Eren felt himself becoming very slow and weak as he had gotten into school. He even felt his whole presence darken when he was receiving looks from everyone, mostly looks of disgust from the ones who wanted him dead. Not only that, Eren had been very silent to Armin on his way to school, not even saying a word to him because he has told everyone what had happened to him on that day. Armin bit slightly on his bottom lip, right before he could hear the taunting from the other students.

“Hey Gayger! Why are you still alive, didn’t you want to die?”

“Yeah, why are you still here?”

Some of them said the same thing to Eren, which made his body go completely tense and it was affecting Armin as well and he wanted to say something, but the brunette stopped him.

“No, let them keep taunting me. They’re gonna get tired of it anyways.” Armin wanted to protest, but he just stopped himself for they had just got into the school and they don’t want to get in trouble if they get into it with the bullies. Even inside, Eren really wanted to put them into their place and let them know that they aren’t gonna keep messing with him. For now, he’ll let them be assholes until he was ready to slam their faces into the wall.

The two boys finally arrived in Mr. Shadis’ class where everyone were having their conversations like they usually do. They noticed Mikasa, Jean, and the others sitting next to each other until they noticed the two boys, but their eyes widened when they noticed Eren standing.

“Eren!” Jean exclaimed.

“H..hey, hose-face,” Eren spoke weakly, trying to smile, but couldn’t. That is when Mikasa walked up to him and gave him a very big hug in which the junior didn’t even bother of pulling himself away.

“I’m very glad to see you out of the hospital. Are you feeling okay?” she asked him.

“I am fine… still feel like shit, but I’m fine,” Eren answered lowly and Mikasa smiled softly, however laughter was heard from the other background.

“So, Gayger is out of the hospital, huh?” Petra’s voice rang through the classroom in the most sickening taunt. “I thought you wanted to kill yourself. What happened, did your gayness keep you from dying?”

Scattered laughter came across the side of the classroom as well as Connie and Reiner who just guffawed from out of nowhere. The other students just scowled in complete annoyance.

“No,” Eren said glaring at the ginger. “But at least I wasn’t the one dancing on the pole, shaking my ass to a group of middle-aged men.”

Laughter wavered from the other side of the classroom and Petra’s smirk faltered turning into anger, “That’s not true. Unlike you, people _love_ me. They love me because I’m better, I’m smarter, beautiful and my daddy gets what I want. Does your parents do that? Hah! I don’t think so!” she snarked out.

“Yeah, sounds like someone needs therapy,” Eren said. “And another thing, as for beautiful, haven’t you looked yourself in the mirror, Petra? You look like you’ve come out of the Jeepers Creepers movie.”

More laughter was heard and it left the cheerleader sputtering in complete shock and slight humiliation and the rest of the company just found themselves amused with Eren’s comebacks. Petra growled under her breath and was going to say something to the brunette, but the school bell rang and everyone looked up to see if Mr. Shadis should be showing up, but it was none other than Erwin who entered the classroom.

“Alright class, take your seats,” he spoke as he placed everything down. “Starting to day, I will be your new teacher since Mr. Shadis is on medical leave. Before we start, I will be collecting your assignments.”

Erwin looked up and there he saw Eren sitting and a smile came across his face, “And how about we do welcome back one of our students who had just came back from recovery.”

Seeing the glance from Erwin, Eren remained silent while some of the students were very glad to see him back while the other side of the class just felt more disgusted.

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Gym class has come to a start and all of the students were gathered up, all in their gym attire. The coach blew their whistle, “Alright, we’re going to be playing dodgeball!” he exclaimed, resulting in mixed cheering and groaning in complete detest. “Settle down. It’s not the end of the world, now split into two teams. Jean Kirschtein and Reiner Braun, you two are the captains. Choose your teams.”

Reiner and Jean start to pick their teams in which it didn’t take long in which it left with Armin and Eren standing. “Heh. Coconut-head, you’re on my team,” Reiner gawked out at Armin, making him scowl at the taller blonde.

“Which leaves you on my team, Eren,” Jean said with a smile. “Are you okay?”

“I really don’t think I have the energy for this. I don’t think I want to play dodgeball,” Eren spoke solemnly.

Right before Jean could say anything, the whistle was blown and the game began. The two teams grabbed their balls and started throwing towards each other, making either hits or misses. Jean felt himself smirking as he threw one of the balls at one male students, making him out of the game, whooping with victory. More balls have been thrown towards each other and Eren could see how much fun they were having. He may have a sharp tongue, but he felt very uncomfortable.

But then suddenly… BAM!

A ball slammed onto Eren’s head and he was knocked onto the floor and all he heard was loud ringing. It wasn’t until more than 15 seconds later, where he opened his eyes, where his vision was still blurry. “Wha...” he said in a daze, trying to get his vision back together until he saw a dark image of his father and his eyes widened, his body turning entirely cold.

_You’re so cute when you’re like this, Eren._

_It’s a shame that a fag like you needs to be put in his place._

“No.. please,” Eren winced. “Please… stop! STOP!”

Eren felt his heart racing and his whole body quiver violently until he winds up hearing Levi’s voice, “Eren! Oi, Eren! Are you okay?”

Regaining his vision, Eren sees Levi who had a worried look on his face, followed by the others. His panting became visible and his head started throbbing slightly. “My god...”

“Brat, are you okay?” Levi asked, before his hand was slapped away.

“Don’t touch me!”

Levi backed away in complete shock, “Eren...”

Soon, Eren snapped back to normal, “L-Levi? What are you doing here?” he asked.

“It was a free period for me so I thought I’d come and see you until… some assholes hit you with a fucking ball,” Levi said. “I came to see you until you started screaming at me. Are you okay?”

“I… I...” Eren said until he started to see the image again. The image of the time his father raped him nights ago, “No… it’s coming back...” he whimpered.

“Wait… what’s coming back? Eren...”

“Please… j-just stay away from me!” Eren shouted out.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jean cried out, trying to reach for the brunette.

“I said stay away! Please!” Eren shouted out, his whole body becoming very intense and the sound of his heart speeding up. “Just don’t come near me! I don’t want anyone near me!”

Everyone, even the coach were watching Eren’s little scene and they were complete scared and worried on what they should do. Connie and Reiner on the other hand had evil smirks on their faces, “Hey, Reiner… let me do this one,” Connie said.

“Be my guest,” Reiner offered, giving the buzzcut the ball. Gripping onto the ball, Connie gave it a very hard throw, so hard that it went fast passing the coach and the others and… SMACK! It hit Eren straight in the face, which nearly broke his nose, and he was once again knocked unconscious in which everyone was left in complete shock. Eren sprawled across the smooth floor, his bloodied nose completely exposed.

Screams were heard by many of the students and laughter was heard from the two bullies. “Oh man, that was classic! That fag sure deserved that!” Reiner cackled.

“You bastards-” Jean growled angrily, ready to beat the shit out of the two bullies, but he was beaten by Levi who went charging towards the duo like a raging bull and tacked Reiner in brute force. Fire was blazing within the raven’s steel eyes as he started throwing punches on the blonde.

“YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS FUCKING FUNNY!?” the jock yelled almost like a demon. “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR DOING THAT TO HIM!”

The punches kept on going until Levi was pulled off by the PE students and the coach who tried to calm him down. Connie ran up to Reiner who was completely fucked up and when Levi saw him, the word ‘kill’ flashed within his eyes. He grabbed one of the balls and gave it a hard throw which slammed into Connie’s face, knocking him unconscious as a return of a favor.

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

Connie, Reiner, and Levi were sitting near the principal’s office in which Reiner was completely bandage from the beating and Connie had a black-eye from the throw. Levi remained unscathed and he was sitting with his arms folded up with no regrets of what he had did. He looked at the two and knew that they deserved it. The doors soon open and the coach came out as well as the principal, who looked at the three boys and then sighed. Sometimes, working at a high school can be a total challenge.

“I will let you three with a slap on the wrist this time,” the principal said calmly as he looked at the boys, “But something like this happens again, you all will be suspended. And Levi, you will be removed from the football team.”

Levi didn’t say anything else and the principal sighed once more, “I really need a coffee after this,” he muttered under his breath as he walked back into his office. The coach looked at the two boys and then shook his head, “Come on, let’s hit the showers,” he said. “Right after that, we’re gonna have a long talk.”

Both Reiner and Connie found themselves groaning as they were escorted back to the gym, but before he could take another step, Levi stepped in.

“Oi, coach. What happened to Eren?”

“He’s in the school infirmary,” the coach said. “Nurse Rico is taking care of him now.”

“Thanks,” Levi answered, a sigh of relief was heard mentally. Without any time to waste, he made his way towards the other side of the hallways while the coach escorted Connie and Reiner on the opposite.

 

::::

 

Eren slowly started to open his eyes and he had found himself inside the school infirmary, he tried to get up but felt hard throbbing in his head right before noticing that Armin, Jean and Mikasa were there with him as well as Hange and Mike. “Oh, Eren. Thank god, you’re okay!” Hange exclaimed.

“W...what happened? Where am I?” he questioned.

“You’ve been knocked out by those assholes,” Jean answered. “I was going to get them, but that jerkass beat me to it.”

Eren started to remember who Jean meant when he said ‘jerkass’ but then he was referring to Levi. He was there when he woken up the first time after he was knocked out by one of the students by accident. “Are you talking about Levi?” he asked and Jean felt himself growling slightly.

“Yeah, him. I don’t get it why he always comes to your aid, he fucking plays in that idiotic football team,” Jean stung out.

“Jealous, much?” Mikasa commented.

“What!? No! I’m not jealous!” Jean defended, looking taken aback by the comment.

“Oh yeah, you’re jealous alright,” Hange joked out and Jean felt his inner bronco thrashing within him. Mike rolled his eyes at the four-eyed senior and then looked back at Eren.

“Hey, are you okay? Do you remember who hit you?” he asked.

“I didn’t notice the ball coming to me until later,” Eren replied.

“It was Connie who hit him with the ball,” Armin answered. “Connie Springer.”

Mike’s eyebrows rose, “Oh… so it’s the little shit who spat on me the other day, huh?” he said with a dark smirk. “No worries, I’ll deal with him when I get a chance to see him.”

“Weirdo,” Jean muttered under his breath until he hears Rico approaching Eren’s bed.

“Alright, guys. Let’s not keep up with the commotion,” the female spoke as she was seen wearing her white coat while smiling. “Eren needs to get his rest after what had happened back at the gym.”

“No… it’s fine… I feel okay… after what happened.”

Armin gulped slightly, “Eren… are you really okay? Are you upset that I told everyone what happened to you?” he asked.

Eren knew that Armin had told everyone about the abuse and rape and he really wanted curse him out for breaking his trust, but he stopped himself for a moment and remembered on how stubborn he had acted towards the others because he didn’t want anyone to pity him. He actually needed someone to lean on and he regretted how he just pushed himself away, “No,” he said. “After I heard from Levi that you told everyone what had happened with me… I wanted to slap the shit out of you, but I couldn’t because… I knew you wouldn’t do it to break our trust. I was being very stubborn, but at the same time, I didn’t want to lose you,” he said. “So no… and I’m sorry.”

Everyone stood there silently.

“I’m sorry for everything I had put you guys through… and I regretted for not trying to come for help,” Eren went on, his gaze looking at his hands. “I knew that I was hurting and I chose to ignore it and now look what I had caused.”

“Eren...” Jean said.

“I think you guys should head to your next period,” Rico said softly. “Maybe you guys can come back to check up on him, yeah?”

Armin nodded and then looked at the others, “Come on, we don’t wanna be late for our class,” he said and the whole group got up on their feet and left the infirmary. The blonde looked at Eren before closing the door right behind him. Rico sighed and then turned back at Eren, “That was really brave of you, Eren,” she said. “Finally owning up to your bottled emotions.”

“Yeah… I feel good… but I still have trouble trusting people… I don’t know if I’m able to let them into my life,” Eren said softly, his eyes slowly brimming into tears.

“I don’t think I’m ready….”

 

:: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** ::

 

As the day slowly started to come to an end and Eren had been staying inside the school infirmary after requesting to not to return to class, stating that he wasn’t feeling well. As the bell started to ring, everyone had exited the school, waving goodbye to each other as they headed out.

In Shadis’ class, in which Erwin is teaching, Armin grabbed all of his belongings and he sighed heavily as he worried about Eren and his little outburst back in gym class. He was glad that Eren was able to forgive him, but that didn’t mean that it was far from over. By the time he grabbed his belongings, he bumped right into Levi, who was coming to the other way.

“Oh, Blondie. It’s you,” Levi said. “How’s Eren doing?”

“He’s still remaining in the infirmary,” Armin said. “My friends and I checked on him earlier and he didn’t want to leave.”

“Why? Is it because what those fuckers did to him at the gym?”

Armin could hear the venom within Levi’s voice, “Yeah, but it’s also something else… when we were trying to help Eren, he started freaking out… seeing that we were trying to hurt him or something,” he said and then sighed. “I know this because… he’s been having nightmares of the rape. It’s been happening when he was staying with my family and I… and it’s been worrying them so much. Since that night, it had completely torn Eren and even though he’s been recovering… the images kept playing in his mind. And my parents are fearing that he might kill himself again.”

Levi felt his throat go dry which lasted for a few seconds, “Hey, Blondie...”

“Sorry, but I really don’t want that to happen,” Armin said. “I don’t want to lose my best friend, not like this.”

Pulling himself back, Levi had to sink in to his thoughts and wonder what he could to keep Eren from attempting to take his life again, despite him vowing to never doing it again. “Blondie, you can go. I’ll go check in with the brat.”

“Uh… huh? What-”

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell you later. Just let me do what I have to do,” Levi said and he made his way across the hallway, leaving Armin behind.

 

::::

 

Minutes later, Levi had arrived at the infirmary in which he never had a chance to go due to football practice. He really wanted to see if Eren was okay since the dodgeball incident in which he nearly got kicked off for beating up Connie and Reiner (but he doesn’t care). Reaching to the door, he slowly opens it and there he saw the brunette sitting on the bed, looking out the window to see how beautiful the outside world looked. When he saw him, it gave Levi a complete flashback when he saw him at the hospital and it pierced him slightly.

But he knew that Eren was in the process of healing and he made sure that he was going to make it happen.

“Oi, brat.”

Picking up his voice, Eren turned around to see the tall raven standing before him. His blood froze and he could feel his body trembling lightly, “Levi?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s me brat. I though I’d come here to see you,” Levi said.

“It’s best if you don’t… I don’t you t-to hurt me,” Eren winced out. “I don’t want you to become my dad.”

_Blondie was right about the nightmares._

“I’m not here to hurt you,” Levi said with a smile. “I came here to see if you are okay.”

Eren looked at Levi for a moment, straight in his steel eyes, he knew that senior was telling him the truth. “I’m not okay,” he muttered under his breath and Levi just walked up to him.

“I know you’re not okay, but… I heard what was going on with you through Blondie,” Levi said. “How he told me about you having nightmares because of the rape, explaining why you stayed here.”

“H-he really told you that?” Eren said and Levi nodded.

“I see,” Eren said, knowing that Armin was trying to help. “Levi… I… I never seen my father like this before. He… he used to be a very good man and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. But after my mom died… it’s like he had been possessed. I never though that he would hurt me and think that I was the reason why she was gone. I’ve never been so scared all my life.”

Levi remained silent for a moment and but he has heard enough of what Eren had said.

“I… I never felt so alone when this all happened.”

“It’s alright,” Levi spoke up and Eren just sat there, his eyes were slowly brimming into tears. “I told you that you don’t have to worry anymore.”

“L-Levi… I-”

“Eren, why don’t you come stay with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that’s is it for the ninth chapter of Sledgehammer REVAMPED. I had to stop it where Levi is offering Eren to stay with him after finding out about the nightmares he has been having back when he was staying with Armin and his family. Also, the dodgeball scene was inspired from YaoiQueen’s Angel of Glasses in which Levi beats the shit out of the bullies for hitting him with the ball.
> 
> Also, the ending part was a huge pain for me in which I had to come up with something very good, but at least I tried.
> 
> Well anyways, that’s it for the chapter and please show me some love here with more comments!
> 
> Talk to y’all later!
> 
> Ja ne!


	10. Sledgehammer :: Chapter TEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Sledgehammer REVAMPED, and YES, it’s the TENTH chapter! And in this chapter… this time Levi is having Eren to come live with him after hearing what Armin had told him about his fears about Eren committing suicide again.
> 
> Alright, without further ado, let’s get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** You know the disclaimer for this. Not gonna tell you over and over again.

**Warnings:** Bullying, cursing, and yaoi meaning Levi x Eren moments and some Erwin x Armin moments , but there won’t be any sex in this chapter but will be in the later chapters.

 

**Sledgehammer REVAMPED**

Written by PhantomFighterZero 

 

Sledgehammer  :: _CHAPTER TEN _

Eren’s teal eyes widened in complete shocked in what the jock has said to him, “W-what?” he asked and Levi looked him straight in the eyes.

“I want you to come live with me. I know that we don’t know each other well, but I really don’t want to see you take your own life,” Levi responded back. “I live with my uncle and he can be an annoying old fart, and I’ll explain to him what’s going on.”

“I… I don’t know what to...” Eren stammered under his breath. He felt his heart pondering heavily in which the voice was telling him to just accept the offer, yet he doesn’t know Levi well personally. Only because he heard about him being bullied by his peers and abused by his father and he never told anyone on what was happening with him until the suicide attempt. He felt very afraid of what Levi’s family will think of him. He didn’t want to go through the pain anymore, for he had gone through enough.

“Levi… I just don’t know.”

“Brat… no, Eren. I know we come in different worlds, and I maybe doing a bit too much… but I know that you’ve been suffering long enough. I just wanna help you get better and I really like you a lot and I don’t mean as friends. I won’t let anything happen to you ever again,” Levi said in complete determination and seriousness.

The junior kept on staring at Levi for a moment and his eyes softened, showing that he couldn’t keep pushing Levi away anymore, “Okay...” he said softly, holding his head down, trying to hide away his tears.

“It’s alright, brat. No need to cry,” Levi said with a soft smile. “I promise that I will protect you. I promise.”

The raven got closer to the brunette, placing a soft kiss on the forehead while wiping the tears from his eyes. He really hated seeing Eren cry, but he knew that he needed to get all of the pain out of his hurting chest. In the background, Rico found herself smiling, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

 

:::::

 

Minutes later, Levi managed to help escort Eren out of the school infirmary after Rico tells him that he should head home. The raven stood beside him, making sure he didn’t leave his side until they both exited the building and through the gates where they are both met by the Ackerman limousine and the jock’s driver was standing beside it. “How was school, young master?” he asked him politely.

“It’s well,” Levi answered. “Oh, and I would want you to meet my friend, Eren Jaeger. He’s kinda shy when it comes to meeting people.”

The chauffeur smiled, “Hello there. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he spoke politely. “Are you ready to go, young master?”

Levi nodded, and then entered the car right before looking at Eren one last time before leaving, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Try to get some good rest when you head back to Blondie’s home.”

With that said, Levi rolled up window and the limousine took off from the gates. Laying his head back, the raven fell backwards onto his seat as he lets out a deep sigh. “Your friend here seems a bit quiet, young master,” the driver said. “Do you know him well?”

“I actually do,” Levi replied. “I’ve met him through my friends and he was pretty hard to talk to.”

“Now that I think about it… when I saw the boy, he looked pretty sad at the same time,” the driver continued, his eyes still focusing on the road.

“It’s complicated. I’ll tell you about it later on when I have the chance,” Levi answered. “Right now, I just want to go home and rest.”

“Very well,” the driver finished and Levi just sat back and enjoyed the ride home, planning on Eren’s move to his home.

 

:::::

 

“WHAT!?” Armin nearly shouted on the top of his lungs, making Eren cover his ears slightly. “Levi asked you to move in with him!?”

Sheesh, Eren didn’t know that Armin could react so soon, “Yeah. He told me that it was the best way to help me heal. Since you told him that I’ve been having nightmares,” the brunette answered back which made Armin bit his lip slightly. He knew that Levi was a very nice guy, but he couldn’t help but worry about Eren and feared that something worse might happen to him.

“Y-yeah. You’ve been having nightmares, even my parents could hear you talk in your sleep. Not that it irritated them, but they knew that you were still suffering from the trauma,” Armin complied. “But, I don’t know if it’s a good idea to just move in with Levi.”

Eren sighed, “I know it’s sudden… and I’m scared too, but I’m gonna have to trust him.”

Armin didn’t say anything.

“Armin, I know that we’ve been friends for a long time and I know we may have some shitstorms. And I know that you’re still thinking about what had happened and I told you that I’m not mad at you. I realized that I can’t keep distancing myself.”

“Eren, I already know this but-” the blonde stopped himself, knowing that it wasn’t worth the fight. “… I’m just worried.”

“I don’t blame you… but there’s no turning back now. And I promise if anything goes wrong, I’ll let you know.”

Armin gives in, “Alright...” he said right before the door opens and Mrs. Arlert walked into the bedroom.

“Dinner’s ready, boys.”

“Coming, mom,” Armin said as he walked out of the bedroom and Eren remained behind for a couple of minutes, thinking about his move with Levi tomorrow.

_I’m not so sure about this… but if Levi said that he wants to protect me, then so be it. Let’s just hope he doesn’t… get too carried away._

 

::: **Levi x Eren ~ Sledgehammer** :::

 

As morning came, Eren made sure that he had gotten all of his belongings in his duffel bag before leaving the Arlert household, for he knows that he was moving in with Levi and he still has doubts in meeting his family and how they will think of him. But he had to put his thoughts aside, because he had to hurry to school. Armin had already left for school and it felt very odd for him to go to school that early which Eren had thought to himself, but time was ticking away.

The school bell rang and all of the students were heading into the school. Eren made it to the campus just in time where he could see Armin talking to Mikasa as well as Sasha, Jean, and the others. He took a deep breath and starts walking up to the group, but a low and velvety voice rang out of nowhere, making the brunette stop in his tracks.

“Morning, Eren.”

Turning around, Eren saw none other than Levi standing against the gates with a smile on his face, “O-oh, morning Levi,” he responded back before the raven approached him, looking at his duffel bag and before looking back at him.

“So, you came all ready,” he said.

“Y-yeah,” Eren said. “I mean you did ask me to live with you.”

Levi chuckled, “I did and I’m glad you accepted my offer. I know you’re a bit skeptical about this, I can tell by the look of your eyes. But just remember that I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he said warmly.

Eren found himself blushing, “I-I can fend for myself,” he objected, trying not to show his embarrassment towards other people. “I’m not some princess in distress, you know?”

Levi shook his head, “Wow… you’re becoming more of a brat than ever,” he teased, making Eren’s blush darken into a beet color.

“W-we’re gonna be late for class!” Eren scurried into the school with Levi following from behind. He felt his heart hammering within him and tried to keep his emotions in control. He wasn’t expecting Levi to be this loving towards him… what happened to that smirk he had when he first encountered him? God, he just doesn’t know anymore.

_Damn it! Why did Levi had to go there!?_

 

:::::

 

Like every Thursday and Friday, the juniors and seniors get a free period, so Eren sat in study hall with Armin and company and when the brunette told them the news, some of them were taken by shock almost like how Armin reacted when he told him.

“You’re doing what!?” Jean was the first one to react.

“Eren, please tell me you’re joking right?” Marco joined in, earning a headshake from the brunette.

“No, he asked me to move in with him and I couldn’t say no to him. I know it was sudden for me, but I could tell the he really wanted to help me heal,” Eren answered back. “He even fucking teased me on the way here.”

“How cute and romantic!” Sasha squealed. “I never thought you would have a knight in shining armor!”

"Sasha, get more serious about this!” Jean exclaimed at the female brunette before whirling his head towards Eren, an uneasy look as well as jealousy was shown on his face. “Eren, I really think you need to rethink your decision. I don’t think Levi is a guy you can just trust easily. He’ll act nice one day, but will make a complete 180 behind closed doors.”

“Jean, you don’t know anything about him,” Eren said.

“No, but I know is that he might play you cruelly,” Jean testified back, folding his arms.

“Seriously,” Mikasa piped up in her calm tone. “You’re just saying that because you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous!” Jean defended.

“Um… you are, I can tell by the tone of your voice. You’re still in love with Eren,” Annie pointed out, leaving Jean gaping like a fish out of water. The horse already knew that he was getting jealous of Levi being close to Eren and he couldn’t come up with another defense.

“That’s not the point! I know that asshole is trying to lure Eren in so he can just fuck him and then toss him aside like trash.”

“Jean, you’re jumping into conclusions,” Marco spoke up.

“I don’t care, Marco! I don’t want anything bad happening to Eren,” Jean responded.

“Guys, stop!” Armin finally yells up right before Eren could say anything and everyone turned to the male blonde who lets out a sigh.

“Look, I know you guys are shocked about Eren moving in with Levi. I’m shocked too, but we can’t keep protecting him like this. We just… we just need him to let him live with Levi and if anything goes wrong, he’ll let us know.”

“Armin… are you sure about this?” Marco asked and the blonde nodded, but Eren beat him to it.

“I know you haven’t met Levi, but I know that he’s a nice guy,” Eren spoke clearly. “I mean… he… he was there when I was bedridden in the hospital and after the dodgeball incident. I-I’m still having trouble trusting people, but I know Levi wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

“But Eren, I know that guy is trying to do something to hurt you,” Jean exclaimed.

“Jean, please… just stop, okay? If he said that he’s going to protect me… I’m gonna have to trust him,” Eren replied back. “Please… just let me do this.”

Jean just watched Eren, his eyes softening with a slight look of hurt. He could feel his chance of getting the brunette back slowly fading away for he didn’t want to let him go and he knew that he was still in love with Eren despite their breakup. He really wanted to say something else, but he felt his throat go dry and was given some comfort from Marco.

“I just hope that Levi treats you right, Eren,” Mikasa spoke in her most serious tone. “I don’t know anything about the guy. I just don’t want to see anyone getting hurt, and I have to go a kill someone.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine… I will let you guys know if anything goes wrong,” Eren said with a small smile, “And Mikasa, I really don’t want you to go to jail over killing someone.”

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep,” Mikasa said bluntly.

Armin sighed and then looked at Eren who kept his smile soft and small. He felt himself pondering for the brunette, worried that Levi might not be what he seems. Almost like what Jean was telling him despite being jealous and he couldn’t help but feel like he might be right. At the same time, he didn’t want to keep Eren under the radar. He could see Eren’s work in progress slowly doing its job, and he really doesn’t want all of that to go to waste.

_Eren, I really hope you will be safe with him._

 

::: **Levi x Eren ~ Sledgehammer** :::

 

“Are you serious, Levi?” Hange exclaimed looking at Levi, her glasses almost falling off of her face. Levi rolled her eyes, seeing how much annoying this girl could be.

“I _am_ serious, shitty glasses. I’m having the brat move in with me because I want him to be safe with me. After all of the shit that has happened, I wasn’t going to let him suffer. Besides, it’s better than him being cooped up in that cold hospital in which I nearly got nauseated from seeing all of those dead people passing by,” the raven felt a shudder through his spine.

“You really hate hospitals, don’t you?” Krista asked him playfully.

“Don’t try to bring it up,” Levi scowled at the blonde female.

“This is pretty much a surprise for us. Do you really think taking Eren under your wing is the right thing to do?” Erwin questioned, earning a scoff from the jock.

“Of course it it is, bushy brows. You already know I love the brat. Now that I think about it, I started to notice that you’re starting to have a thing for Blondie,” hearing the last sentence, Erwin hurked and found himself blushing slightly and then smiling.

“Sure, Armin maybe a student and all… but he is cute.”

“Erwin, please tell me you’re not pulling a Mike,” Hange grounded out and Erwin just have her a stink-eye as Krista chuckled softly.

“Look… that’s not the point! Levi, you don’t know Eren like Hange and the rest of us do,” the tall blonde spoke trying to get back into topic. “So bringing him into your home is a little bit much if you think about it.”

“Ugh, I keep hearing this over and over again. I already know what you guys are saying, but can you really blame me for it?”

“To tell you the truth… no,” Krista said jumping into the conversation once again. “However, if you really love Eren, you gotta control yourself. Try to get to know him before jumping onto him.”

“Krista, I’m not some horny asshole, okay?” Levi stung out at the blonde cheerleader. “I already know that Eren has been going through a lot of shit since I met him and I really want to help him. I mean he almost fucking killed himself and for what, so he can be so-called free from the real world? Tch! I don’t think so! Do you really think I’m gonna let him keep suffering from all of the shit he has to endure by his asshole of a father and those jerkasses here in school?”

_Speaking of which, if I even see that brat’s shithead father, I’m really gonna rip his head off for hurting him._

“We already know what happened to him, Levi. Just… please, don’t do anything that will make Eren think that you’re just playing him. You know his soul is very fragile,” Hange said. “I’m not saying this to annoy you, I’m saying this because we care about Eren as much as you do. And we really want him to trust again.”

“I know that. Just let me try my best in helping him,” Levi spoke clearly and seriously. “I’ve already said that I’m in love with Eren and I promise myself that I was gonna make sure he is safe and happy.”

“And we’re not gonna stop you from doing what you do,” Erwin said to the raven. “Just remember that Eren can be easily broken if you make one little mistake. Don’t fuck this up. Take it slow and be honest with him.”

“Yeah, cause if you don’t… you’re gonna have to deal with _all_ of us,” Hange said, pushing back her glasses. “And that’s a promise, Levi.”

Levi smirked, “Yeah, well I’m gonna make you think otherwise,” he said in complete determination.

 

::: **Levi x Eren ~ Sledgehammer** :::

 

As the day came to an end, Eren walked up to his vandalized locker where he could see fresh new ones written saying: ‘Disgusting’, ‘freak’, and the biggest one ‘worthless’. He sighed heavily as he could feel the wounds within him slowly starting to open. “Just why is this still happening to me?” he asked himself as he placed his books into his locker before grabbing his backpack and slamming the locker shut. He really needed to get out of the school and meet up with Levi after he was told to meet him in front this morning before they went to their free periods, but before he could make one step, he was met by a group of girls and it appears that one of them was holding a large basket of goodies all decorated with a beautiful ribbon bow.

“Um… Eren Jaeger?” the first girl asked.

"Yeah? Are you here to pick on me? ‘Cause if you are then-”

“No,” the other girl cuts him off. “We’re not here to pick on you… we would never do something like that. We’re here because we heard that you tried to kill yourself and well… we wanted to do something to show our condolences. When we heard about it we were shocked and saddened by this.”

“And we feared that you might die, but thank God you didn’t. So, we thought...”

“We thought of making you this,” the third girl said and the leader shows Eren the goodie basket and he felt his heart flutter within. He could see all of the goodies from the chocolates and Japanese/Korean snacks to the cute Husky plushie. The brunette didn’t know what to say and somehow he felt like he wanted to cry.

“Y-you’re Levi’s fangirls… aren’t you?”

The girls stopped themselves and then nodded, “We are,” the leader said. “We have our own fanclub and everything, but we wanted to show our love to you too. We may not know you, but we wanna know that we’re here for you and that we won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Eren now wants to cry, “I don’t know what to say,” he said. “Thank you.”

He takes the basket from the girls, “You didn’t have to do all of this, but… thank you,” he said.

The girls smiled, “Well.. we’re off,” the leader said and the group walks off feeling the weight being lifted off of them and they will be able to look out for the brunette. Eren looked at the goodies and just smiled, “Guess… there are people that care about me,” he muttered to himself.

“Damn straight, brat.”

Eren quickly turned around in a complete startle and he sees the raven standing before him smiling. “L-Levi!? How much did you see!?” he stammered out.

“I’ve seen enough. Made me realize that not all fangirls in this damn school are fucking annoying,” Levi said as he walked up to the brunette. “And they gave you a gift.”

“Y-yeah… I was surprised that they would even do that,” Eren said in a blush.

“So…,” the raven spoke up, his expression showing his seriousness yet compassion at the same time, silver boring through pure teal. “Are you ready to come home with me?”

Eren hitch a warm whiff, “Y-yeah… I am. But I’m still nervous though.”

“Just relax, and I will let everyone know that you’re moving in with me,” Levi said. “And if my uncle finds out, I’ll explain everything.”

“Alright, I still trust you on this,” Eren said.

 The raven smiled and grabbed the duffel bag, “Come on, My limo is waiting for us,” he said and the two left the hallway and exited the school where Eren could see the raven’s limousine already present. His driver opened the passenger seat and Eren was the first one to enter the vehicle, followed by Levi, who was given a concerned glance by the man before heading to the driver’s seat.

As the doors close, Eren carefully placed his basket onto one of the other seats right before he was pulled close towards Levi and he could feel his warmth embracing him within seconds. “L-Levi… you’re being a little close,” he said, blushing slightly.

“I know, but… I just want embrace you. Make you feel like you’re somebody,” Levi said in a whisper. “Like I said, I will protect you… even if you do fend for yourself.”

Eren didn’t say a word and Levi rested his head against the brunette’s smelling the sweet aroma from his hair while grabbing his hand.

_I love you…_

**_To be continued…_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had to stop it here because the fluff in the end is too much for me. I just can’t right know, but I’m pretty sure you guys will handle it. And, we had a little Erwin x Armin moment when Levi told Erwin about him starting to fall for Armin, not to mention having a very jealous Jean in there too. Now, the next thing that’s happening is Eren finally moving into the Ackerman household and meeting the whole family, including Levi’s uncle!
> 
> I can hardly wait to start it, but in the mean time. I am so finished with this chapter!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of how this chapter came out and don’t forget to send me some love!
> 
> Talk to y’all later!
> 
> Ja ne!


	11. Sledgehammer :: Chapter ELEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Sledgehammer REVAMPED and we’re gonna be meeting Levi’s family and Eren is completely nervous. There will be more of Levi x Eren goodness!
> 
> Now, without further ado, let’s get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** You already know what the disclaimer for Attack on Titan, but gotta give props to Mr. Hajime Isayama in making the manga and earning a lot of love and devotion to fans from all over the world.

 **Warnings:** Swearing and yaoi in this chapter (no sex though, but there will be in the later chapters)

 

**Sledgehammer REVAMPED**

Written by PhantomFigherZero

Sledgehammer ::: _ CHAPTER ELEVEN _

 

Eren’s teal eyes widened, not even believing what he was seeing right now. He looked at the large Ackerman compound once he had exited the limousine once it arrived at the front doors. “Oh… my God,” he stuttered in complete astonishment and he just remained frozen in his place while some of the staff just looked at him and they knew that this was his first time seeing the mansion and they can call it somewhat ‘culture shock’.

“Oi, brat,” Levi spoke up. “Are you gonna come in, or just stand there?”

Eren snapped out of his trance and looked ahead to see the raven at the doorway, “Ah, sorry! I didn’t know you would live at a place like this,” he said.

Levi smirked, “Oh, well you’re in for a treat,” he said. “Just take a look when we get inside.”

Eren swallowed hardly as Levi escorted him in and he found himself having his heart drop to see the foyer of the mansion. He started to feel that he had already overstayed his welcome and it was starting to become very overwhelming for him. The brunette slowly started to back away from the glitz and glamour, but he was stopped almost immediately.

“Are you trying to escape?”

Eren laughed nervously, “No… I just thought I get some fresh air… this is new to me after all,” he sounded out in his honest tone. _Everything_ around him is new to him.

Levi chuckled, “Well, I hate to brag… but my shitty uncle is fucking successful, he almost has 20 headquarters all over the world and has been voted the ‘Most Richest’ in many magazines.”

“Oh… wow. I didn’t know that,” Eren said.

“Yeah, but I keep it to myself because I don’t like people knowing my business. Girls want to be with me because I have money and guys want to _be_ me because of my lifestyle. It’s so unbearable and excruciating, I never tell anyone else.”

_No wonder._

“Well then, let’s take your things into the bedroom.”

Eren didn’t say anything else and followed Levi upstairs, who grabbed his duffel bag. It wasn’t a huge fleet of stairs, but it sure was an exercise. By the time he made it to the halls, he saw Levi waiting for him. “Was I too fast for you?” he asked, earning a headshake from the junior. “No.. I’m used to getting some energy,” he said and Levi opened the door where he nearly felt his jaw hang when he entered the bedroom.

“Wow… this is...”

“I know,” Levi said with a smile. “It’s very big… and the best part, it shows the incredible view of Wall Maria. It technically my bedroom, but I don’t care. I wanted to make sure that my room was fit for one more.”

“But wouldn’t the people around be suspicious seeing me… someone who doesn’t have money living with you?” Eren said, showing a look of uneasiness and it made Levi smile even more.

_Being a worrywart, huh? That makes me love him more._

“I already told them about you, so there’s no need to get all anxious. I will introduce you to them later on.. for now, why don’t we get settled and I can show you around the place?”

Eren remained silent, but nodded.

 

::::

 

The ‘tour’ Levi was leading Eren took more than just 15 minutes, and he was showing him half of everything he has gotten in the house and the brunette’s head was nearly reaching to its danger zone. He was so fascinated by all of the things Levi was given, and to him… he had to work very hard to get all of those nice goodies, especially the cars he had shown him from the Lamborghini to the Ferrari. So damn expensive. Right after he calmed down, Levi took him to one of the rooms in the mansion, showing him the inside.

“This is one of my favorites, brat,” Levi said. “The cinema room.”

Inside the room, it was a complete movie theater with rows of seats enough for 20 people to sit and watch a movie. Although the size was smaller than the actual movie cinema, it had everything from the large screen to the cinema snack bar. “Wow… this,” Eren said shaking his head. “This is crazy… you..”

“The best part is, we get to see the new movies before it hits theaters. I do it almost all the time when a new movie hits, especially when my uncle isn’t home,” Levi explained. “And as for the snack bar… it’s the best of the best.”

“Okay, stop,” Eren said with a small smile. “Are you really trying to give me a heart attack here? You know it’s impossible for me to get all of this stuff.”

“I never said that you have to get it… I’m just showing you what I have. Yeah, yeah, I’m bragging, I know. But this is your first time here, right?” Levi pointed out.

“Yeah… it is, I’m surprised that you’re loaded,” Eren said impressed.

“And I want you to make you feel comfortable here,” Levi said. “I do like you after all… more than just a friend.”

A small tint of blush painted in Eren’s face, “More than just a friend?” he stammered.

“I don’t doubt my words, brat. I know my feelings about you,” Levi spoke. “You don’t have to be afraid, okay?”

“I’m nor afraid… I… well..” the brunette looked away right before he heard the servants from the other side of the household and it caught him in full attention.

“ _Welcome back, Master Ackerman._ ”

But also, it brought a vexed groan within Levi, “Looks like my shitty uncle is here,” he muttered to himself right before turning to the brunette. “Wait right here, okay? I have a feeling that he might call me down any second now.”

Levi turned on his heel and walked out of the hallways, leaving Eren all on his own. The brunette kept looking around the Ackerman manor as he started walking through the halls, still in awe in how Levi could have everything he wanted and he could feel nothing but slight envy towards the raven. “It’s so beautiful… that Levi has everything he wanted,” he said and then stopped in his tracks. He found himself frowning again when he started to have his doubts once again, not to mention hearing the words Jean had told him moments ago.

_I know that guy is trying to do something to hurt you._

“I don’t think Levi’s like that at all,” he said. “But… then again… I can’t help but have an uneasy feeling.”

Eren could feel his blood run cold slightly and started to feel more like a stranger in the home, making him have second thoughts on his decision.

“Um… Mr. Jaeger?” a female voice spoke up and Eren snapped out of his thoughts, turning around to see a maid standing before him.

“Y-yeah? What is it?”

“Young master sent me to check up on you. He’s talking with his uncle right now, and wanted me to see if you are okay,” the maid said.

“Um… sure,” Eren extended.

The maid felt uneasy when she saw Eren’s body language, and she started to think of something to get Eren out of his state until she finally came to her thoughts. “You looked pretty famished, why don’t I take you to the kitchen to get you something?” she offered.

Eren stared at the maid for a moment and then sighed, “I guess having something won’t hurt,” he said.

“Great! Master Ackerman has hired the greatest chefs in the world and trust me, they will make your mouth water with their incredible entrees!”

Eren didn’t say anything and just followed the maid who had a victorious smile on her face.

_That should cheer Mr. Jaeger up in a snap!_

 

::::

 

Silence was shown between Levi and Kenny as they sat in the living room while the butlers served them Earl Grey tea and chocolate chip scones in which the raven found himself scrunching his nose. He really didn’t want to be around the old man right now, but he had to because Kenny wanted him to.

“So… how’s it going with the company? Still trying to put your retirement out there?”

“It takes time, Rivaille. But I just wanna say that I’m very glad that you decided to take the responsibility in taking over Survey Corps,” Kenny said with a smile. “It really means a lot to me.”

“Don’t push your damn luck, old man,” Levi grounded out. “I still feel like you’re forcing me to do this shit.”

“It’s for the best,” Kenny said, taking a sip out of his tea. “And don’t worry, there will be training along the way so you will be able to learn how to run the company with ease and pride.”

Levi sighed, “And you think that’s gonna make me feel better? You’re such a piece of shit.”

“Now, now. That’s not the way to speak to me, Rivaille,” Kenny said with a smile. “I know you’re not happy, but like I said, you’re the only one who can take on the company.”

_I really don’t have time for this._

“Aside of that, did you have fun at school?”

Levi scoffed, “Tch. What a dumb question, you know that every day has been shitty since I even started my senior year,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, come on… there has to be something that didn’t piss you off.”

“You really like to grind my gears, do you?”

“What do you expect? Uncle knows best, right?” Kenny conjured playfully and Levi just had enough and lifts himself up from the sofas.

“You fucking old fart!”

“Rivaille, hold on a minute,” Kenny exclaimed but the raven just stormed out of the living room with the old man following him.

 

::::

In the kitchen, Eren was surrounded by many dishes that were served to him by the chefs of the Ackerman manor. Different aromas whipped into his nose as he noticed a different cultural dish and he could feel his mouth watering as well as his stomach growling. “Oh my… is this really necessary?” he asked, not sure on what he wanted to eat first.

“Please, you must,” the head chef insisted Eren warmly. “We are so honored to have you part of the Ackerman family, Mr. Jaeger.”

“Uh… thanks? And, just call me Eren,” the brunette said, looking back at the dishes.

 _Fuck, I’m gonna have a stomachache after this_ …

He clapped his hands together as he thanks for the food and starts chowing down on the first entree which was a classic: steak mignon and lobster tail. After taking the first bite, everything melted within his mouth and he felt like he was sent to food heaven. He had never tasted something this delicious before since the lunches back in Shingeki High School. Despite his doubts, food was the only comfort in his life… and he was preparing for the other dishes to chow down.

The main felt herself smiling and the chefs smiled as well. After the first impression, the whole staff was starting to like Eren… a lot and they felt like he was already part of the family… in which he is.

“Oh man, this is so good!” Eren sighed in delight.

Soon, the doors open and the staff turned around to see Levi entering the kitchen where he sees Eren eating for his life. “Young master,” the maid greeted.

“What’s going on here?” Levi asked.

“Oh, well… Mr. Jaeger… er, Eren was feeling a bit down so I thought of giving him something to eat to cheer him up,” the maid explained and the kitchen staff nodded in agreement.

“Is that so?” Levi shifted his eyes towards the brunette who is now stuffing his face with the lobster tail and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Enjoying the food, brat?”

Hearing Levi’s voice, Eren turned around and jumped slightly when he saw him standing. “Um… L-Levi! I… I can explain!” he cried out.

“You don’t need to,” Levi spoke as he walking up to Eren and noticed the piece of the steak mignon on his left cheek. He leaned closer and licked the piece off of his face, “Steak mignon. Mmm, my favorite.”

Eren pushed himself back as a flush of red washed in his face once again, “What the hell, Levi!?” he cried out.

Levi just chuckled as he looked into Eren’s eyes a bit longer as the other staff watched looking at each other, couldn’t help but chuckle at each other, showing that seeing Levi not being his usual self is starting to become entertaining to them and finally the first time seeing him not all annoyed about everything.

But the soft moment was soon interrupted when Kenny enters the kitchen….

“Rivaille… I haven’t-” he stopped at his tracks to see Levi and Eren and the whole kitchen went into complete silence. Kenny looked at Eren for a moment and the brunette could feel his heart dropping within seconds.

_Shit…_

“Uncle, what… I-” Levi spoke up as he stepped up and Kenny just stood there in complete shock.

“Eren… my God. Eren, it’s really you...”

Eren just remained in his seat, “Um… hi… uh, I don’t remember you knowing my name and all,” he said.

“Oh, sorry… it’s just that you were a child the last time I saw you. When your mother introduced you to me,” Kenny said with a warm smile. “You were so young, you could barely talk.”

“Hold on, Master Kendrick!” the head chef said. “How do you know Mr. Jaeger?”

“Yeah, old man,” Levi said as he started to put two and two together, “How _do_ you know the brat?”

“I was close friends with Eren’s mother, Carla,” Kenny answered. “We’ve been friends since high school and when your mother was still alive.”

Levi remained silent and Eren’s eyes widened in what Kenny had said, “You… you know my mom?” he questioned the old man who nodded. “She was a good mother to you and I was really hurt when she passed away, she was like a second sister to me. However, I wanna ask… what brings you here?”

Eren shifted his eyes away, and felt himself breathing heavily, “It was Levi who brought me here… because,” he stopped at mid-sentence. He was really afraid to tell him and the raven knew that the truth needed to come out.

“It’s because his father was beating him.”

“W-what?” Kenny winced out, looking slightly disbelieved.

“N-no… it’s true. After my mom passed away, my dad started to change. He began drinking and started taking his anger out me. I.. it’s been going on for a long time and I didn’t know what has gotten into him since my mom’s death. But the beatings just gotten worse and well….” Eren panted heavily as he starts to become overwhelmed within seconds.

“I’m sorry...”

Eren excuses himself from the kitchen and leaves almost immediately, passing Kenny in a swift. “Oi, Eren!” Levi cried out as he rushed after him.

“Mr. Jaeger!” one of the staff called out and Kenny lifted his hand up to stop them. “No… let me get to him. It seems that he’s having something that’s troubling him.”

Kenny exits the kitchen to follow the two boys, hoping to get a glimpse of what’s going on.

 

::::

 

“Eren! Oi, Eren wait!” Levi called out as he catches up to Eren and grabs him by the arm. “Hold on, why are you leaving all of the sudden? Is it because of me telling the old fart what happened to you?”

Eren didn’t yank his arm away or even tried to do it, “No… I mean,” Eren stammered. “I didn’t want to tell your uncle why you brought me here to your house and I’m not blaming you for telling him. It’s just…. I was afraid that he might not believe me and he’ll just throw me out all because he didn’t know what was going through,” he said, and Levi could hear the tone of his voice. It gave him a sharp pang of ache through his heart.

“I… still had my doubts and I can still remember the days my father had beaten me so much and I knew that Armin and the others were worried about me and I thought nobody cared if I told anyone, but I was proved wrong when your fangirls gave me a gift after coming back from the hospital. Levi, I just couldn’t tell that man what happened to me. Even if my mom has known him well, I… I couldn’t say what I had to say after you told him.”

Levi just stood there, his steel eyes softening, “Eren...”

“I’m sorry if I’m acting so weak and all. But I’m still scared, Levi. I’m scared of what your uncle will think of me after hearing all of that shit,” Eren lamented, his eyes slowly staring to brim with tears.

“I really am sorry...”

“No, please. Stop apologizing,” Levi spoke up, refusing to hear anymore sadness coming from the brunette. “You don’t need to apologize about your past. I shouldn’t have brought it up, and I hope you can forgive me for that.”

“Levi, I’m not angry… I’m just scared,” Eren defended, one tear slowly falling from his eye and Levi stopped it quickly with his thumb.

“I know you are, baby. And I don’t blame you for being afraid. It’s not easy trying to open up with a past like that,” Levi consoled with a soft smile on his face. “But I don’t want to see you cry like this. I don’t like seeing sad tears… not from you.”

“Levi… I’m sorry...”

“Eren… it’s gonna be okay. Remember… I love you.”

Levi cupped his hands on Eren’s face as he got closer to him, his eyes meeting with the others, “I love you so much, Eren Hugo Jaeger. And I want to make sure the both of us are happy. So please… no more sad tears.”

Eren sniffed and Levi got closer and closer and slowly pressed his lips against the brunette’s in which he was caught in surprise, but soon lets Levi kiss him, his warmth enveloping his whole body. The kiss last to more than 10 seconds and Kenny finally finds the two boys but stopped to see them in their genuine intimacy. The old man smiled and decides to leave them alone. As the kiss broke, Levi looked at Eren lovingly.

“Eren… stay with me. Whether good or bad, I want to cherish you with all I have.”

Eren nodded, “Yeah, Levi. I’ll do the same thing. Thank you,” he said showing him a very big smile.

Levi smiled grew more, “Such a brat, but you’re my brat now,” the raven replied. “Now, why don’t we go back to the kitchen? I’m pretty sure my chefs are waiting for us.”

“Yeah. I think you’re getting pretty hungry too.”

_The brat is mine now. I’m so happy, I just wanna scream on top of my lungs!_

 

**_To be continued..._ **

  **Link to my new Fanfiction:** **[Hollywood Darling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13290681/chapters/30415227)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOSH! The eleventh chapter is finally finished, and I was gonna add some bullying in the chapter, but I was like nah. I wanted it to make it more focused on Eren meeting Levi’s family. And I’ve decided to add the scene where Levi finally tells Eren he loves him and bring in the kiss scene. No sex, though… but it will come in the later chapters. So anyways that’s it for this chapter.
> 
> And one more thing, I’ve just published my newest story called Hollywood Darling and it’s a Hetalia fanfic. So those of you who are into Hetalia: Axis Powers and its other seasons, check out the fanfic. And make sure you leave a comment on both this chapter and on my newest fanfic!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	12. Sledgehammer :: Chapter TWELVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! KuroganeBlade here and I am back with a new chapter of Sledgehammer REVAMPED and there will be more of Levi x Eren moments in this chapter, where you can’t get enough of the fluff.
> 
> Now, without further ado… let’s get on with this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** You know the disclaimer of Attack on Titan… it’s owned by Funimation, Kodansha, and Hajime Isayama.

 **Warnings:** Swearing, Bullying, character bashing, and yaoi (handjobs and maybe something more)

 **Pairings:** Levi x Eren, Erwin x Armin, and a little Mike x Connie

 

**Sledgehammer REVAMPED**

Written by KuroganeBlade

Sledgehammer :::  _ CHAPTER TWELVE _

“ _Eren. Eren.”_

_Pure teal eyes shifted all around and Eren finds himself in a beautiful grassy field with a beautiful view of the azure sky with white clouds and pink cherry blossom petals fluttering down elegantly. The brunette wondered why was he in such a warm-filling place as the soft winds bristled through his hair. He could feel the calm and happiness surround him and for some reason, he felt himself being very flustered with the side of confusion._

“ _Where.. where am I?” he asked._

“ _Eren,” a female voice echoed from the distance, making Eren turn around. He sees a beautiful woman donned in a flowing white dress. She had dark chocolate hair and golden brown eyes that glistened in the sun’s rays. She lets out the warmest smile._

“ _M.. mom?” Eren stammered out._

_Carla Jaeger, Eren’s mother lets out a chuckle. “It’s me, dear,” she said in her sweetest tone._

_Tears form in his teal eyes, Eren felt himself being overwhelmed and he quickly ran up towards the Jaeger matriarch as she extended her arms, ready to be embraced by her young son._

“ _MOM!” Eren cried out in happiness as he ran close to his mother, ready to hug her. As he was just inches close… a blaring sound burst from out of nowhere breaking the moment when Eren was going to be reunited with Carla._

 

::::

 

Teal eyes shot open as the alarm clock kept blaring loudly, showing that what happened with Eren and his mother has been nothing but a complete dream. He panted heavily as he rose from the bed as he found himself in the luxurious bedroom of Levi’s. “It… was just a dream,” he said to himself and then sighed softly. The alarm kept on blaring for a couple of seconds until an annoyed groan was heard from under the covers and Levi rises from under with a ghastly annoyed scowl on his face with a deadly glare.

“You fucking piece of shit!” Levi growled angrily and knocked the alarm clock off the nightstand. He ran through his head through his undercut hair. “God, that thing is getting on my nerves...”

He turned around to see Eren staring at him and his ire faded away, “Oh… did you just see that?” he asked.

Eren nodded and the raven chuckled before coming closer to give him a kiss.

“Don’t worry about it, baby. It happens when I get up. You’ll get used to it.”

“R-right. Um, we should get to school,” Eren said and Levi just nodded. The two boys went into the bathroom and the shower turns on, releasing hot water that let out steam that started to fog up the whole room. Eren took of his clothes where he could see himself in the mirror and the bruise that was on his right side… all healed up, but could still feel the pain mentally if not physically. He sighed quietly right before he heard Levi call from behind.

“Oi, my little brat. Are you gonna stand there, or come in? There’s room for two.”

Eren turned around to see Levi and his chiseled build, causing him to blush hard.

_Fuck! He can’t be this ripped! Damn, what am I gonna do!? Oh, God!_

“Uh… o-okay,” Eren stammered and slowly started walking into the shower. He found himself blushing more and more while feeling the hot water slamming onto his face and body.

“How does it feel, Eren?” Levi’s voice said in a low and sultry tone as he towered over him with his 6’4” height as Eren stood in his 5’9” height. “It… it feels nice,” the brunette stammered, his blush still visible.

_God, I’m so fucked right now!_

“It’s one of my favorite parts when getting ready for school. It makes me wanna stay here and not go,” Levi answered, running his hands all over Eren’s soft and creamy body. “You want me to wash you, my sweet brat?” he asked and Eren nodded vigorously.

_Damn it! I should’ve said no! Aaaah, I’m such a loser!_

As they finished their shower, Eren reached into his duffel bag where he packed up most of his clothes and managed to get a nice outfit: a white t-shirt with a red flannel, a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of Steve Madden shoes. It wasn’t flashy and all, but it was nice enough for Eren to wear for school. He sighed heavily while looking at his old flip-phone where it said 7:15 am, minutes away from school starting.

Soon, Levi comes out of the closet and he was dressed as if he looked like from the magazines. He was dressed in a red designer shirt, a pair of dark blue denim jeans, and a pair of grey Converse high-tops. Not to mention having a buckled cuff bracelet on his left wrist, and a golden earring on his left ear. He placed his Shingeki varsity jacket on his left shoulder and gave Eren a smile.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I am,” Eren said as he stared at Levi for a moment. “You… you look real handsome,” he said.

Levi smirked and walked up to Eren and surprised him with a warm kiss on the lips, making his his eyes widen slightly before breaking apart, leaving a string of saliva which grew heavy and broke. Eren panted heavily while the raven licked his lips.

“Mmm… you look tasty yourself, brat.”

_Damn…_

 

::: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** :::

 

The school bell rings and everyone were greeting each other and having conversations like every single morning basically. Levi and Eren enter the school where they are met with staring eyes in which the brunette took notice. He could hear the exchanging whispers from his peers and he started to have a bad feeling and he knitted his eyebrows, only to be pulled closer by the jock. “L-Levi! What are you-” he exclaimed, but was cut off.

“Don’t listen to them, brat. They’re just spewing out bullshit.”

Eren remained silent as the gossiping continued, still feeling a bit uncomfortable despite some of them showing some warmth and respect. Even Levi’s fangirls greeted Eren warmly and gushed on how protective Levi is being to the younger student.

“Good mooooorning, Levi!” a female voice sang through the hallways and the raven growled in annoyance. It was none other than Hange herself running up to the two.

“Damn it..”

“Have you slept well?” Hange exclaimed with a smile on her face.

“You’re voice is really making my ears bleed,” Levi snarked out, a dark aura surrounding him slightly. “What is it that you really want, shitty glasses?”

“I just thought I’d check to see how my baby Eren is doing,” Hange said, shifting her eyes to Eren who just gave her a small smile. “And it seems that you’re treating him like how I expected.”

“Hey, hands off!” Levi shouted.

“Don’t be such a sourpuss, Levi. Eren’s my baby!”

“You sound like a deranged mother,” Levi returned, his eyebrows knitting closer.

Eren watched Levi and Hange exchange their arguments with one another and he couldn’t help but think that the two share a brother/sister bond. He didn’t know how long the two knew each other, but somehow it gave him a comforting feeling. But that feeling will soon go away when he hears shouting on the other side of the hallways and he started to recognize the voice.

“Please, stop it!”

“Armin...” the brunette whispered and he quickly made a run through the school, which caught Hange and Levi ceased their bickering to see Eren running off.

“Eren, what’s the matter?”

“Oi, brat! Hold on!”

Eren finally stops at his tracks to see none other than his best friend being picked on by Connie and Reiner once again along with a couple of other boys who held him captive. Reiner held onto what it looked like a sketchbook while Armin tried to free himself while the gang kept him in his place. “Honestly, who likes to draw all these faggy pictures anyways? What a load of garbage!”

“Yeah, garbage!” Connie cackled like a hyena.

“Please, give back my sketchbook! I worked very hard on it, and I need it for my art class!” Armin begged.

“You hear that? Coconut-head here needs his precious little book for his little art class!” Reiner laughed and soon, he take out a lighter. “It’s too bad that you’re gonna have to make a pathetic excuse now.”

The other boys laughed as Reiner lit up the lighter and slowly started placing it under the sketchbook, much to Armin’s horror.

“No! Stop! Please!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Connie hissed, punching Armin in the stomach.

“This is gonna be fun...” one goon said and when Reiner was just about to burn Armin’s sketchbook, Eren’s voice boomed across the hallway.

“Leave him alone!”

The bullies turn around to see Eren stopping in his tracks where he sees Armin looking very defenseless. It scared him at first, but now it started to anger him. How dare these assholes bully the blonde, if not him? Eren could feel his heart racing, but he refused to back down from defending his best friend.

“Well, well, well… look who finally decides to show his face,” Reiner said with a smirk. “Came here to watch us have fun with your precious little best friend?”

“Eren...” Armin said in a weak whisper, catching the brunette and a pained look on his face.

“Let Armin go. He doesn’t deserve this,” Eren said.

“Oh? And what are you gonna do? Haven’t we tried to get you out of our hair?”

The boys laughed with Connie adding, “Yeah, Gayger. You’re smothering us with your gay disease!”

Eren gritted his teeth. He wasn’t going to stand there anymore and he quickly ran up to Reiner, “If you’re not gonna let him go, then I’m gonna make you!” he exclaimed, as he knocked the lighter out of the taller blonde’s hand and tried to reach for the sketchbook, but Reiner passed it to Connie which in result in a cruel game of Keep Away or Monkey in the Middle.

“Give me the fucking sketchbook! I’m not playing with you!” Eren bellowed, but the two boys kept on laughing while throwing the book to each other. Hange and Levi managed to make it on time. As Eren tried to retrieve the book, he was punched in the face by Connie, making him collapse onto the floor.

“Eren! Please stop!” Armin cried out, despite feeling the pain from the punch.

Connie laughed, “Look at you.. completely worthless. You should kill yourself already. No one cares about you, disgusting homo!” he snarked out, leaving Eren seething. He didn’t want this to happen and he could feel Levi’s thirst for murder radiating around him as he saw him and Hange. The raven was ready to kill him… kill _them_. The boys laughed as Armin kept on screaming for them to stop, but fell into deaf ears. As Eren tried to get up, he was kicked once more.

“Finish him, Reiner!” the boys chanted while Armin kept on screaming and protesting as Reiner walked close to the fallen brunette. However, a hand slammed onto Reiner’s shoulder, causing him to stop in his tracks and turn around to see Mike right behind him and his eyes widened and within seconds, a fist slammed onto his face, causing him to get sprawled across the floor. The boys left shocked and Eren looked up to see the baseball player looking very pissed.

“You fuckers don’t know when to quit do you?” Mike said, cracking his knuckles.

“Hey! You’re gonna pay for that!” the others bellowed throwing Armin onto the ground and charged towards Mike and within seconds, they were all down to the ground after sounds of flurry blows. This left Connie standing with Armin’s sketchbook and a devious smile came across the taller male’s face, “So… we meet again, you little shit,” he said licking his lips. “You have a lot of fucking nerve spitting on my face the other day.”

Connie felt himself trembling, “Y-yeah, cause you were about to rape me!”

As Mike got close to the shorter male, Hange and Levi managed to get Eren up on his feet. “Mike, what are you doing!?” the four-eyed female, but Mike didn’t listen.

“Rape you? All I wanted was to get to know you, but you decided to get all hostile with me. Big mistake, kid,” Mike said with a flirtatious as he got closer to Connie and soon a book slammed onto the back of his head, making him grunt in pain.

“Mike, what are you doing?” Erwin’s low voice vibrated as he stood behind Mike.

“Dammit, Erwin. What the fuck!?” Mike groaned in annoyance, moving his eyes towards Erwin. Connie sighed in relief until the blonde teacher shot a glare towards him, making him flinch.

“Connie, you know better than picking on people. Give back Armin’s book and get to class or else you will get detention.”

Connie nodded, “Y-yes sir,” he stammered and gave the book back to Armin before dashing out of the hallway, trying to get away from Mike as fast as he could as the other bullies got up and soon scurried away when they saw Erwin.

“Buzzkill,” Mike muttered and walked away in which Erwin ignored. He turned to the other group and could see Eren walking up to Armin, hoping to see that if he was okay.

“Armin… are you-”

“I’m fine. But I should be asking _you_ that question,” Armin said to Eren in which the brunette remained silent. After what had happened, he felt like he didn’t deserve that answer. The coconut-head wanted to say something to the brunette, but his gaze turned around to Erwin who smiled at him.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay,” Armin said,. “Um…”

“No need to thank me. I’m just doing my job,” Erwin spoke back. “Now, if you don’t hurry, I might mark you late and I might have to cancel our little lunch date.”

“L-l-lunch date!? Mr. Smith!” a dark blush came across Armin’s face, earning a chuckle from the teacher.

“Surprised you, didn’t I? It just… well, I like you.”

Armin lets out a whimper, feeling Erwin’s warmth radiating from him. Hange and Levi just watched to heart-warming moment between the two as well as Eren who just remained silent, turned on his heel and walked the other direction of the school. He ignored the calls from Levi as he kept on walking in a fast pace. He really didn’t like how the morning turned out for him.

 

::: **Levi x Eren – Sledgehammer** :::

Lunch has started and all of the students were either in the cafeteria or outside the quad enjoying the delicious lunches the chefs provided them thanks to their excellent culinary skills. Guess the school district wanted all of them schools around Wall Maria to provide all of the students good lunches instead of the cheap processed ones. As the high-schoolers enjoy their break, Eren sat on the roof of the school watching the view of the city in sulking position. He was really down in the dumps and he didn’t even bother come to class either.

_I can’t believe I made a fool of myself… and for what? Trying to save Armin from getting beat up?_

“What was I thinking?” he muttered to himself.

“Oi, Eren,” Levi’s voice called out and the brunette looked up to see Levi standing before him. He quickly turned away.

“Hey, Levi...”

The raven made he way towards Eren and knelt close to him, feeling the softness of the younger student’s hair through his fingers as he ran his hand across is head, “Brat, it’s okay. You don’t have to look away from me,” he said soothingly. “Talk to me, baby.”

Eren felt his throat burn, “Levi… I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I wanted to save Armin from Connie and Reiner, but like always. I end up being useless,” he said sound a bit bitter about it. “I thought today was going to be better for me but boy was I wrong.”

“Eren, you’re not useless. Those fuckers don’t even know who are they messing with,” Levi commented. “I know that you’re not weak, and I know damn well that you’re no pushover either.”

“I know that,” Eren said. “But sometimes… I just wish I was a bit more stronger.”

Levi could see the grimace from Eren and he knew what he had to do to get him out of that state. Since he was now the teal eyes’ boyfriend, he knew he had to step up his game. Leaning forward, he caught Eren by crashing his lips onto the latter’s causing him to freak out. Eren knew that his kisses were hypnotic and he gave in quickly right before the kiss broke.

“L-Levi… wha…,” Eren panted.

“Don’t ever think like that again, brat. You are strong... _on the inside_. I know you’re still hurting, but you’re not weak. Those losers don’t even realize how special you are to me, and I won’t let you fall for their words. To me, you’re something. Something that they will never understand.”

Eren just stood there, his heart racing rapidly. “Le...” he couldn’t say his whole name for he had felt the words absorb into his heart. A loving smirk came across the raven’s face and he pulled Eren closer…

“Don’t say anymore, brat,” and soon the jock kissed Eren once again, letting the heat enter within his body. The kiss broke and the raven lifted up Eren’s shirt where he could see his smooth chest and his ripe nipples like he saw this morning during the shower. In one hungry growl, Levi attacked the brunette, placing small kiss all over and nibbling onto the small nipples.

“Anh… L-Levi, we’re in school!” Eren moaned hotly.

“I know, but we’re on the roof. No one goes here anyways, not even the teachers,” Levi whispered with a smile. “Don’t worry. I’m not some horny asshole, but I just wanna do this with you.”

His hand reached down towards Eren’s pants and he slowly started to unbuckle and unbutton them, reaching into his plaid boxers, revealing his rock hard cock and Levi’s eyes widened, “Wow… you got hard that quick?” he whispered. “How beautiful.”

Eren covered his mouth as Levi started lubing his now revealed hard member with saliva and gripped his hand, starting with slow stokes. The raven wanted to make sure that he made his new lover feel much better and so far, it was going very well. Eren started fidgeting slightly, feeling the good pleasure and tease which started to drive him crazy.

“Haah… Levi… please,” the brunette panted as his body quivered from the strokes that started to pick up the speed and Levi shifted his hand onto the head of Eren’s cock. The strokes went faster and faster, making Eren scream with pleasure and with one final jerk, the brunette snapped his head back and came all over Levi’s hand, in which he licks the warm seed off his hand.

“You came so much,” he purred with a smile.

Eren panted softly, his eyes looking straight into Levi, “Levi….” he said under his breath.

“I’m so glad you’re mine now, brat.”

_ **To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the twelfth chapter of Sledgehammer REVAMPED and I decided to add in a little sex in this chapter, hence the handjob and there will be some more like this in the later chapters. Aaand, there will be a bit more Erwin x Armin moments in the later chapters and maybe they will have their own story. I don’t know.
> 
> But anyways, more of the story will be up soon and let me know what you think. Also, my other stories need some love too so check them out as well!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


End file.
